Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo
by Pili1995
Summary: Sin saber que esperar realmente, Naminé regresa a Villa Crepúsculo luego de muchos años. Todo sigue parecido a como estaba, excepto por algo que tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holaaaaaaa! Aquí me tienen, con una historia de Kingdom Hearts, es que ¡No pude evitar escribir de Roxas y Naminé! Los encuentro tan lindos... _

_Muy bien, disfrútenlo :) !_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia. _

**_-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-_**

**Capítulo 1**

**Antes que todo…**

_- Hey, anímate, nos veremos cada vez que podamos, ¿De acuerdo? _

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza en todo el camino mientras miraba por la ventana, no es que no le gustara el lugar a donde se mudaba, sólo no le gustaba el hecho de dejar a sus amigas atrás. La chica suspiró. Volvía luego de once años a Villa Crepúsculo, no sabía que realmente esperar, si estarían los mismos chicos allí o tendría que adaptarse o quizás qué. Suspiró otra vez.

- A alguien no le apetece volver, ¿Eh? – La rubia se giró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, el chico la miró y sonrió – Vamos, no estés triste… Iris y Jade prometieron venir a verte cada vez que pudieran, ¿No?

- Sí, pero de todos modos las extraño – Admitió ella devolviendo su vista a la ventana, el chico suspiró e imitó a su hermana, la conocía, si le hablaba nuevamente sólo podría obtener un "sí", un "no" o simplemente otro suspiro.

- Naminé, tranquila, ¿No que iban a estar Kairi y Selphie para cuando llegaras? – Habló la madre de la chica, la aludida sonrió levemente al recordar a sus amigas de la infancia.

- Sí, dijeron que me esperarían en la nueva casa – Respondió Naminé recordando a Kairi y Selphie, quienes la habían contactado por facebook hace un par de años atrás. Cuando supieron que su amiga regresaría, se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudarla a desempacar y además mostrarle un poco de la ciudad.

- ¿Y qué hay de Zack, Cloud? – Preguntó el papá de los chicos mientras manejaba, en el rostro de Cloud se dibujó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

- Me acompañará para hacer un papeleo en la universidad hoy, también me espera en casa – Respondió el rubio.

Ambos padres sonrieron al escuchar las respuestas de sus hijos y el viaje continuó en silencio, ya que sabían que ellos no eran de muchas palabras. Siempre había sido así, ninguno de los dos hacía mayores problemas y preferían escuchar a los demás que hablar de ellos mismos. Al contrario de sus amigos, claro.

En su antiguo hogar, Cloud, un chico de veintiún años, tenía un par de amigos en el trabajo y salía bastante, pero nunca hablaba de ello, sólo decía lo justo y necesario de su vida personal. Sin embargo, el amigo de la infancia del rubio era bastante distinto a él, Zack era un verdadero huracán del desorden y búsqueda de atención, cuando eran pequeños siempre saltaba y obligaba a Cloud a jugar. Definitivamente, ninguno de los amigos del rubio era como Zack, ninguno podía obligarlo a salir de su burbuja.

Por otro lado, Naminé, la menor de la familia con dieciséis años, tenía dos amigas en la otra ciudad: Jade e Iris. Jade era intimidante, la típica chica con una fuerte personalidad que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, pero que resultó ser amiga de la rubia gracias a muchas cosas que sucedieron. Iris era lo contrario de Jade, era extrovertida y habladora, pero hablaba tantas cosas que nadie podía escucharla más de diez minutos, excepto Jade y Naminé. Las tres eran mejores amigas desde los doce años, todo gracias al taller de arte.

La chica suspiró nuevamente al recordar a sus dos mejores amigas, se había acostumbrado a estar con ellas mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo ahora podría acostumbrarse a _no_ estar con ellas? Se sabía de memoria todos los gustos y disgustos de sus mejores amigas, aprender los de alguien más sería extraño, aunque estuvieran hablando de Selphie y Kairi. O sea, no era que no se alegrara de verlas otra vez, de hecho, cuando se contactó con ellas se sorprendió hasta de que la recordaran, sólo que… Dejar amigas atrás era duro, y sobretodo si eran tus _mejores_ amigas.

- Muy bien, hemos llegado – Avisó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras paraba el auto, Naminé se bajó del vehículo y observó la casa por unos momentos, parecía más grande de la que tenían antes. Hubiera podido verla un poco más, sin embargo…

- ¡NAMIIIIIIIIII! – Un fuerte grito atravesó los oídos de la rubia, quien se volteó para ver quien la llamaba, pero antes de ver a alguien, se vio envuelta en un abrazo de oso. Naminé mantuvo a duras penas el equilibrio y sonrió: Ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¡Selphiee! – Dijo abrazándola nuevamente mientras ambas reían. Al parecer aquella chica castaña no había cambiado su modo de saludar a las personas.

- ¡Oh por Dios, en serio eres tú! – Exclamó la castaña mientras se separaba y la miraba interesada - ¡Juro que tuve que mirarte dos veces antes de reconocerte! ¡Haz crecido!

- Hey, no soy la única, ¿Eh? – Respondió la rubia riéndose, entonces miró a ambos lados - ¿Y Kairi?

- Que grosera, ¿No me reconoces?

Naminé levantó la vista y encontró a su amiga un poco más atrás que Selphie, sonriéndole. Realmente se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que ambas habían crecido. Selphie tenía un corte de cabello diferente, y su estructura y ropas ya no eran los de una niña. Sin embargo, la que más le sorprendió fue Kairi. Su amiga había cambiado bastante, partiendo por su cabello: Antes, era rojo y corto hasta el mentón, ahora, caía hasta sus hombros y tenía un color un poco más oscuro que el de antes, sus ropas eran distintas y hasta sus facciones se habían marcado, aunque seguían siendo igual de simétricas, como siempre habían sido.

Ambas, Selphie y Kairi, se habían convertido en un par de chicas hermosas.

- ¡Kairi! – Exclamó Naminé yendo a abrazarla suavemente, al contrario que Selphie. Kairi sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo - ¡Cuánto haz cambiado, mujer!

- ¡Lo mismo te digo! – Dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaban, las chicas se sonrieron - ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Agotador, fueron como cuatro horas en auto.

- ¿En serio? Entonces será mejor que te llevemos a conocer la ciudad un poco más tarde, para que descanses, ¿O no? – Sugirió Selphie, Naminé sonrió tímidamente y Kairi asintió.

- ¡Claro! Así podrás juntarte con nosotras y además con los chicos – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante, la rubia la miró interrogante, por lo que Kairi se apresuró en responder – Ya sabes, los chicos, quizás recuerdes a Riku, Demyx, Axel…

- … - Ante esos nombres, la chica miró al cielo y colocó una mano en su mentón con aire pensante, intentando recordar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sonrió radiante y miró a sus amigas - ¡Aaaah, claro! ¡Tus vecinos un curso mayor que nosotras! ¿O no?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y además podrás conocer al resto! Hoy iremos a ver la competencia de skate! ¡Será divertido! – Animó Selphie dando pequeños saltitos. Naminé la miró y sonrió, realmente la castaña no había cambiado en bastantes cosas.

- De acuerdo, iré con tal de que no me hagan subir a esas cosas – Bromeó la rubia, Kairi y Selphie lanzaron una suave risa ante eso.

- ¡Hey, Nam! ¡Ven a sacar tus maletas del auto, hija! – Llamó el papá de la chica, la cual asintió y junto con sus otras amigas se aproximaron a sacarlas, el hombre se acercó a Selphie y a Kairi para saludarlas - ¡Hola chicas! Que gusto verlas otra vez.

- Igualmente, señor Strife – Respondieron las dos casi a la vez sonriendo mientras ayudaban a su amiga con sus maletas.

- Cariño, los muebles ya están puestos en tu habitación y también hay unas cajas, lo único que tienes que hacer si no te gusta algo es cambiarlo de lugar, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo el señor Strife con una sonrisa a su hija, ella lo miró y sonrió - ¡Ah! Y tu estudio de arte está en el tercer piso, tu mamá puso las llaves encima de tu escritorio. Tus materiales también están allá.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, papá! – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa radiante para luego ir donde su papá y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a la casa con Selphie y Kairi siguiéndola.

- ¿Tienes un estudio de arte? ¡Genial! – Decía Selphie mientras subían las escaleras a la habitación de la dueña de casa.

- Sí, papá dijo que el tercer piso sería mi estudio de arte y el subterráneo sería el espacio de Cloud para hacer música, ya saben… - Explicó Naminé con una sonrisa, al mencionar a Cloud, Selphie miró a Kairi y ésta rió.

- Selphie, ni lo sueñes… - Advirtió la pelirroja, Naminé abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró interrogante a sus amigas. Kairi lo notó y rió antes de responder – Nam, lamento informarte que tu hermano Cloud es la nueva fantasía de Selphie…

- ¡¿Eh? – Exclamó la rubia dejando sus maletas y mirando a Selphie sorprendida, la chica castaña se sonrojó y luego rió nerviosa.

- Hey, hey… ¡No es nada raro! Sólo que… Ha crecido un poco… - Admitió la castaña, ante eso, Naminé y Kairi rieron. Selphie sonrió y sacó la lengua - ¡Al menos debes admitirlo! Tu hermano es realmente… Wow.

- Bueno, en realidad muchas chicas lo perseguían en donde vivíamos – Dijo Naminé pensativa, recordando como a veces hasta compañeras de su instituto le preguntaban sobre Cloud. Incluso Iris a veces le echaba el ojo cuando iba a estudiar a su casa, pero aquello nunca le importó. La rubia se volvió a Selphie y le sonrió – Si tiene amigos lindos, te invitaré para que los veamos.

- ¡Yupiiiii!

Naminé comenzó a desempacar, y sólo hasta ese momento pudo ver con más claridad su habitación. Era mucho más grande que la que tenía antes, incluso hasta podía decir que más bonita, las paredes eran blancas, esto hizo sonreír a la dueña de aquel espacio, ya que se tomaría la libertad de adornar esas paredes con pinturas lo más pronto posible. Siguió mirando y notó que sus cortinas combinaban perfectamente con el cobertor de su cama, ambas eran moradas. Su cama era bastante espaciosa, y tenía almohadas blancas encima. La chica continuó observando su nueva habitación, entonces, algo encima del escritorio captó su atención.

Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó entre sus manos una foto, en ella salían Jade, Iris y ella en la exposición de arte de la escuela. Las tres estaban abrazadas y sonriendo, miró otra foto, esta vez era una de ellas tres en el cumpleaños de Iris, la chica tenía una corona de princesa, y Jade y ella lucían sombreros ridículos –ella uno de bufón y Jade uno de árabe- , recordó cuando fue a comprar los gorros con su amiga y rió. Realmente Jade se volvía un ogro cuando iba de compras…

- ¿Quiénes son ellas, Nami? – La chica dio un pequeño salto cuando oyó a Selphie preguntar mientras miraba curiosa una de sus fotografías con Kairi. Naminé sonrió tristemente antes de responder.

- Son Iris y Jade, mis mejores amigas – Respondió la rubia señalando a las chicas según como se llamaban, Jade, la chica de cabello negro y oscuro, de ojos penetrantes e Iris, la chica de cabello largo, liso y castaño, de ojos amables y color miel. Selphie y Kairi las miraron con curiosidad y Naminé sonrió – Las conocerán algún día, cuando me fui dijeron que me vendrían a ver en cuanto pudieran.

- Ya las extrañas, ¿No? – Preguntó Kairi preocupada, Naminé la miró y apretó los labios antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Sí, bueno, son mis mejores amigas, estaba con ellas la mayoría de mi tiempo…- Dijo la rubia en un tono de voz bajo, por lo que Selphie y Kairi tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla. Naminé suspiró e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreírles – Pero, las volveré a ver, y además estoy aquí con ustedes, ¿No?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó la castaña antes de abrazarla, la chica sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta. – Cuenta con nosotras para lo que quieras, Nam.

- Sí, o sea, no somos Jade o Iris, pero somos Kairi y Selphie, y no dejaremos que pases malos ratos en tu nueva casa – Agregó la pelirroja, sumándose al abrazo de Selphie y Naminé, esta última les sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias, chicas, de verdad se los agradezco.

Las tres amigas sonrieron y comenzaron a ordenar la habitación de Naminé, colocar sus pertenencias en su armario, los libros en el estante, sus cuadros y acomodar los muebles según cómo se veían mejor. Cuando ya terminaron, Selphie y Kairi decidieron dejar a su rubia amiga descansar unas horas, quedando de juntarse a las seis y media en la plazotea del tranvía antes de ir a ver la competencia de skate. Naminé aceptó un mapa hecho por Kairi, dándole indicaciones orales y escritas, que tampoco la rubia entendió muy bien, pero quizás luego se las arreglaría.

Apenas se fueron, Naminé corrió a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, sí, quizás tendría que ordenar las cosas en su estudio de arte en ese momento, pero no importaba. Antes tomaría un par de horas para dormir.

Antes de dormir, sus últimos pensamientos fueron muy claros…

"_Quizás no sea tan malo, después de todo tengo a Selphie y a Kairi conmigo"_

**_-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-_**

Lejos del silencio de la habitación de Naminé, en la pista de skate todo era práctica, práctica, más práctica, algunos nervios e incluso caídas, la última, de un chico rubio de ojos chocolate, quien, al intentar hacer un truco falló y cayó. Sus amigos, al verlo, lanzaron una suave risa antes de gritarle.

- ¡Hey, Hayner, tranquilo! – Le gritó un chico de cabello puntiagudo y rojo - ¡Recuerda que no debes desconcentrarte! ¡No vayas a romperte la cabeza o el trasero antes de competir!

- ¡Cierra la boca, Axel! - El llamado Hayner tomó su skate y fue a donde estaba el grupo de amigos, los cuales eran sólo chicos. Un chico de cabello castaño y puntiagudo le ofreció una botella de agua, la cual Hayner aceptó con gusto – Gracias, Sora…

- ¿Pasa algo, Hayner? – Preguntó otro chico rubio y ojos azules, el interrogado suspiró y respondió luego de tomar un trago de agua.

- Nada, estoy algo… Distraído, eso es todo. – Admitió el rubio, el chico que le había preguntado suspiró. Conocía esa mirada "distraída" de su amigo.

- Es por Olette, ¿No? – Ante eso, todos notaron que Hayner se tensaba y luego se sonrojaba, todos rodaron los ojos. Típico en esos tiempos, Olette era la única distracción de Hayner… - ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia al final o no?

- ¡Pues claro que lo hice! ¡Pero ella sin más dijo que me respondería después de la competencia! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente puede decírmelo y ya? – Explotó el chico enojado, tanto, que casi lanza la botella al suelo, todos lo miraron con diversión y hasta dejaron escapar una risa. Hayner, por su parte, se enojó aún más - ¡Hey, deberían apoyarme en vez de burlarse!

- Ay, ay, Hayner, eres demasiado idiota… - Dijo Axel negando con la cabeza mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa. Hayner lo fulminó con la mirada y el pelirrojo sonrió - ¡Es obvio que te dijo eso porque dirá que sí! Pero te lo dará como premio, ¿Entiendes?

- O sea… ¿En realidad le gusto? – Preguntó el rubio, todos lo miraron con una expresión que decía "Es-una-broma-que-estás-preguntando-eso", Hayner bufó - ¡Oigan, quizás para ustedes sea obvio, pero para mí no!

- Debería ser obvio para todos, ¿O no? Después de todo se besaron – Opinó el chico rubio de antes, Axel lo miró y se rió.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Eres Roxas o una quinceañera hablando? ¿De verdad crees que la gente sólo se besa porque se gustan? – Molestó el pelirrojo despeinándolo, al momento en que lo hizo, Roxas le corrió el brazo y bufó con descontento.

- Ya Axel, no lo molestes, recuerda que aún no ha besado a nadie – Dijo Sora, quien era el mellizo de Roxas. El mellizo rubio le golpeó el brazo con el puño mientras Axel lo miraba atónito, Sora lo miró y frunció el ceño - ¿No lo sabías, Axel?

- No… ¡Cómo no haz besado a nadie, Roxas! ¡Tienes casi diecisiete! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, el chico rubio bufó. - ¡¿Cómo no sabía de esto si eres mi mejor amigo?

- ¡Era tu obligación notarlo, idiota! Ahora cállate y volvamos a practicar – Dijo el rubio molesto mientras tomaba su skate y se dirigía a la pista, entonces, oyó un comentario que no le gustó.

- ¡Hey, Roxas! ¡Si quieres arreglamos lo de tu virginidad de labios ahora, te ofrezco los míos! – Bromeó Axel, el chico rubio colocó una cara de asco y lo miró enfadado.- Oh vamos, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Decir que nunca haz besado a nadie o decir que tu mejor amigo se sacrificó por ti?

- ¡Prefiero patearte el culo! – Respondió el chico antes de lanzarse en su skate para andar en él y no escuchar más los molestos comentarios de Axel. A veces no podía entender como logró convertirse en su mejor amigo.

En realidad, lo sabía bastante bien, como había conocido a todo su grupo de amigos. Con Axel fue realmente una manera muy estúpida, el muy idiota se había caído encima de Sora cuando recién habían llegado al vecindario y Roxas lo sacó de encima diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado, ¿Y qué creen? Después, el muy amable Axel, se tiró encima de Roxas a propósito. Bueno, luego se convirtieron en buenos amigos, porque a pesar de que el pelirrojo fuera tan molesto con el rubio, le enseñó toda la ciudad, los helados de sal marina y andar en skate. A los demás los conoció por la escuela o por ser vecinos, como había sucedido con Riku y Demyx.

A pesar de que Roxas a primera vista pareciera uno de los "chicos geniales" que salían todo el tiempo a fiestas, andaban en skate y eran admirados por las chicas, por dentro sólo era un chico que quería vivir su vida sin que nadie lo molestara, aunque, bueno, si lo hacías, no la conseguías fácil, ya que no tenía bastante paciencia con algunas cosas.

La vida del chico se basaba en tres cosas: La escuela, sus amigos y el skate. No era ni bueno ni malo en la escuela, tenía sus fuertes como matemáticas o gimnasia, pero en lo demás no era sobresaliente ni tampoco reprobaba. Sus amigos simplemente abarcaban toda su vida social, cuando iban a fiestas debía ir con sus amigos, a paseos de la escuela, o a cualquier lugar, se divertía con ellos, y sin que Axel lo molestara todo era tranquilidad y diversión. Y por último, el skate, su única distracción. Lo había practicado desde los ocho años, y realmente no tenía intención de dejarlo.

Ese era Roxas, y, en realidad, al chico no le importaba si a los demás les gustaba o no su modo de ser. Si les gustaba, bien, si no, simplemente podían golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¡Oye Roxas, lo del sacrificio aún está en pie!

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca Axel!

Con las risas de todos, el grupo de amigos siguió practicando un poco más hasta que estuvieron a una hora de la competencia, cuando ya comenzaban a llegar todos. Debían ir a inscribirse cuando Roxas metió su mano en el bolsillo, donde debía estar su identificación...

- Oh, mierda... - Susurró al notar que no estaba, el rubio palmó cada bolsillo de sus ropas y nada. Sora se volteó al escuchar maldecir a su mellizo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Roxas? - Preguntó, el mellizo mayor miró a su hermano y este se rió - Pareciera como si te hubieran dicho que un meteorito va a chocar con... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿No te dijeron eso, verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! - Le dijo Roxas al ver que su hermano menor estaba a punto de entrar en histeria. Sí, Sora solía sacar conclusiones ridículas que según él podían ser ciertas. El rubio suspiró - Vuelvo en un rato, dejé mi identificación en casa.

- ¿Seguro que podrás volver rápido? Las inscripciones van a cerrarse en media hora - Avisó el moreno, Roxas sonrió mientras tomaba su skate.

- Sólo observame.

Y con eso, el rubio se subió a su tabla de skate y comenzó a andar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Volaba, realmente.

_... Pero nadie sabía que había una invitada especial esta vez._

**_-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-_**

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Quizás este capítulo es algo aburrido, ya que, bueno, es el primero... ¡Pero luego se pondrá mejor! :D _

_¿Sería mucho pedir un review, sólo para saber su opinión? :B_

_¡Cuídense y muuuchos saludos!_

_Pili. _


	2. Chapter 2

****__****_¡Hola lectores! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo, aquí les traigo el segundo!_

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia.__

****_-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-_****

**"Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Primera Impresión**

Por más que mirara aquel mapa y leyera las indicaciones escritas que Kairi había dejado, no podía encontrar la bendita plazotea del tranvía en la cual de seguro sus amigas ya deberían estar por llegar. La rubia miró por enésima vez el mapa y suspiró al cielo ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijo a Kairi que no sabía como llegar? ¡Incluso Zack, el amigo de Cloud, había ofrecido llevarla y ella se había negado para no molestar!

- "_Realmente a veces puedo ser bastante idiota…_"- Se reprochó Naminé a sí misma mientras inútilmente miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún letrero o algo que le dijera por donde ir, pero no había absolutamente nada. Ante esto, la rubia resopló con rabia – _"¿Qué clase de ciudad no tiene letreros en la calle? Dios_…" – La chica sacó su teléfono celular y miró la hora, aliviada, notó que eran las seis con diez minutos, hasta ahora no llegaba tarde. – "_Aaag, si al menos tuviera el número de Kairi o Selphie podría pedirles que me ayudaran, pero no, tenía que olvidar algo tan básico…"_

Naminé exploró el lugar en el que estaba con sus enormes ojos azules, buscando al menos a alguien a quien preguntarle dónde quedaba la famosa plazotea que ya estaba comenzando a odiar sin ni siquiera haberla visto. En su búsqueda de alguien de aspecto amable, sólo encontró en esa angosta calle un anciano que dormía, y, bueno, no pensaba despertarlo tampoco. La muchacha suspiró y decidió que sería mejor salir de allí.

Caminó por unas cuantas calles más sin saber a donde iba realmente, mientras lo hacía, miraba todo a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que la ciudad no estaba muy diferente a como la recordaba, estaba igual de tranquila y el sol parecía iluminar cada rincón.

- "_Quizás antes al menos tenían letreros en las calles… ¡Agggg!, ¡¿Por qué es tan odiosamente difícil encontrar esa plazotea?"_

Aunque, según lo que Kairi y Selphie le habían dicho, la plazotea del tranvía no era difícil de encontrar, quedaba cerca del centro de la ciudad y era el lugar más común de todos. Incluso, si bajabas en línea recta desde la estación de trenes podías llegar fácilmente. Ahora, ¿Dónde quedaba dicho lugar? Ni idea…

Mientras Naminé miraba el mapa y caminaba haciendo vanos intentos por orientarse, estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea que no notó que cierto chico de cabello rubio y puntiagudo patinaba a toda velocidad, desesperado por llegar a la competencia para la que tanto había practicado.

-_"Me quedan sólo diez minutos… Rayos, rayos, ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que llegar!" _– Pensaba un desesperado Roxas, quien apresuró más el paso yendo calle abajo. Entonces, visualizó a una rubia justo en medio de la angosta calle, el chico apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta que no alcanzaba esquivarla - ¡HEY, CUIDADO! ¡A UN LADO!

Naminé se volteó, y ahogando un chillido intentó quitarse de allí, sólo logro moverse unos cuantos centímetros cuando el rubio chico de todos modos la chocó con el skate, provocando que cayera al suelo. La rubia se quejó y Roxas la escuchó, sin embargo no tenía tiempo de detenerse por más que quisiera. Naminé lo miró enojada y sin más hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Fíjate por donde andas! – Le gritó con un obvio tono molesto en su voz, no solía tratar mal a la gente, pero cuando alguien ni siquiera se disculpaba le molestaba en sobremanera. El rubio la oyó, y de igual manera que ella, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Disculpa, pero tú también fíjate por donde caminas! – Le gritó en respuesta el chico con una media sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la calle. Quizás era idea de Naminé, pero le pareció escuchar esa frase como si fuera una burla, no una disculpa. La rubia gruñó en el suelo en disgusto, ¿Quién se creía ese chico? ¡Al menos la hubiera ayudado a levantarse! Menudo idiota…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

Naminé levantó la vista a la voz femenina que la llamaba y se encontró con una preocupada chica de cabello largo y oscuro, tenía unos ojos de un color muy peculiar, quizás era almendra, según lo que ella conocía de colores. La chica tenía una contextura delgada y vestía unos shorts con unas botas y chaqueta negra, al parecer era un poco mayor, de la edad de Cloud más o menos. Luego de estudiarla por unos segundos, la rubia se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el suelo y se sonrojó avergonzada.

- Eh, sí, a pesar de que un cretino me atropelló con su skate, estoy bien – Respondió Naminé con un bufido molesto mientras se levantaba, la chica de cabello largo la ayudó tomándola del brazo. La auxiliada la miró y sonrió tímidamente – Gracias.

- No hay de qué, esos skaters ahora están como locos porque hoy es la competencia – Dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa, Naminé suspiró – No te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva?

- Sí, es decir, viví aquí cuando era pequeña y ahora volví – Explicó rápidamente la rubia, a pesar de haberle gritado al skater de antes, no solía hablar mucho con las personas. La aún desconocida chica notó su incomodidad al hablar y la miró divertida.

- Me llamo Tifa – Se presentó al fin, tendiéndole una mano en modo de saludo.

- Soy Naminé – Respondió la rubia apretándole la mano amistosamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida, Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa y se soltaron.

- Bueno Naminé, debes tener más cuidado con esos skaters, sobretodo hoy, como te dije antes, ahora todos andan más estresados e idiotas de lo usual – Ante esa descripción, Naminé rió y Tifa la imitó. Entonces, una idea pasó por la mente de la rubia.

- Tifa… ¿Sabes dónde está la plazotea del tranvía? – Preguntó la chica, Tifa la miró y entre pequeñas risas respondió.

- Veo que estás bastante perdida, ¿Eh? - Bromeó la morena. Naminé suspiró, frente a eso la chica soltó otra risa – Tranquila, si quieres vamos juntas hasta allá, de todos modos yo también tengo que pasar por ahí.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial, entonces vamos! – Dijo Naminé con una sonrisa radiante y aliviada, ¡Al fin podría juntarse con Kairi y Selphie! Tifa la miró divertida y comenzaron a caminar – Que alivio, una amiga me dio indicaciones de cómo llegar, ¡Hasta me dio un mapa! Pero con mi "excelente" sentido de orientación, deducirás como terminé aquí.

- Es normal, no conocías mucho la ciudad – Respondió la morena, riendo ante el comentario sarcástico de la rubia. Tifa suspiró – Pero bueno, estás de suerte, ya que tengo que ir a esa competencia especialmente.

- ¿De verdad? – Tifa asintió a la pregunta de Naminé, la rubia frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien que conoces compite allí?

- Sí, una de mis mejores amigas, Yuffie. Anda en skate hace unos años antes de que entráramos a la universidad, pero cada competencia es importante para ella – Dijo la chica, Naminé iba a decir algo cuando Tifa lanzó una pequeña risa y completó lo que quería decir –Bueno, ella también tiene que ir a cada una de mis torneos, ¿Sabes? Y a veces no le gusta para nada. Es parte de nuestro trato: Ella va a ver mis torneos y yo voy a ver sus competencias de skate.

- ¿Qué torneos haces?

- Practico artes marciales, soy cinturón negro en karate y ahora hago judo – Tifa miró a Naminé, quien estaba con la boca medianamente abierta de la impresión, bueno, era de esperarse, una chica como Tifa no se veía del tipo que sabía pelear. La morena se dio cuenta y se rió – Bah, no es para tanto, de hecho, puedo enseñarte a patear para que golpees a ese grosero skater de antes. – Frente a eso, ambas chicas rieron mientras doblaban por una calle guiadas por la morena chica.

- Tifa, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Preguntó la rubia luego de unos segundos de silencio, la interrogada la miró frunciendo el ceño como si aquella pregunta fuera prohibida, Naminé lo notó y se rió nerviosamente – No, no, no es por nada raro, es sólo que no te ves como alguien de mi edad.

- Bueno, si lo pones así, tengo veinte años, y ahora próximamente entraré a mi tercer año de universidad – Dijo la chica sonriendo, Naminé parpadeó al darse cuenta que Cloud también entraría a tercer año. Tifa la miró - ¿Y tú? Dudo que estés en la universidad.

- No, no lo estoy. Tengo dieciséis y voy a entrar a mi tercer año de secundaria – Dijo la rubia sonriendo, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa – Pero mi hermano, Cloud, se transfirió a la universidad de aquí, al igual que tú, va a entrar a tercer año.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué estudia? – Preguntó Tifa con un tono casual, la verdad es que no estaba interesada en conocer chicos, pero si podía ayudar a adaptarse a alguien en su universidad sería una buena acción, sobretodo si era agradable como Naminé.

- Estudia mecánica, tú sabes, le fascinan los autos, las motos… Siempre que se nos descompone el auto, Cloud es el que lo arregla - Tifa sonrió por el modo en que la rubia hablaba de su hermano, al parecer, lo admiraba mucho. Naminé sonrió y miró a la chica – Si llegas a conocerlo alguna vez, te caerá bien, pero es algo rarito… Sólo tiene a un amigo aquí, Zack.

- ¿Zack? ¿Zack Fair? ¿No es ese de pelo negro y que también estudia mecánica? – La rubia la miró y asintió, Tifa sonrió – Vaya, vaya, ese chico es mi vecino desde que tenía diez años, es realmente un personaje, ¿No lo crees?

- ¡Sí! Es muy simpático y loco, cuando era pequeña, siempre tenía algo que hacer y hasta me enseñó a andar en bicicleta – Dijo Naminé con una sonrisa, recordando como Zack, sin que nadie le pidiera nada, le enseñó a andar sin rueditas en bicicleta.

Ambas chicas continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa, Naminé no solía hablar con desconocidos, de hecho, hasta era un poco tímida, pero Tifa parecía ser buena persona, y era muy fácil hablarle. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la plazotea del tranvía, Tifa sonrió al ver como las amigas de Naminé corrían a saludarla y una de ellas casi la aplasta. Quizás esa era su forma de saludar a la gente, Yuffie era igual.

- ¿Y? Parece que te costó un poco llegar, ¿Eh? – Bromeó Kairi, Naminé bufó antes de responder.

- Sí, ¿Puedes creer que hasta un estúpido skater me atropelló? – Dijo la rubia, Selphie y Kairi la miraron sorprendidas, ella no hizo más que suspirar – Pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí y todo gracias a Tifa.

- ¿Tifa? – Preguntó Selphie mirándola, Tifa sonrió en modo de saludo y la castaña también lo hizo - ¡Hola! ¡No sabía que conocías a Nam!

- Hola Selphie, Kairi - Saludó la chica, la rubia miró a las tres chicas sin entender, ¿Cómo se conocían? Kairi lo notó y sonrió.

- Conocemos a Tifa porque solemos ir a su bar "El Séptimo Cielo", todo el mundo va allí, ¿Sabes? - Dijo la pelirroja aclarando la duda de su amiga, entonces, Selphie habló.

- ¿Y cómo es que ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó la castaña, Naminé sonrió.

- Acabamos de conocernos, en realidad... Tifa me ayudó a encontrar la plazotea - Dijo la rubia, Kairi y Selphie asintieron con la cabeza, como si asimilaran la información. Entonces, la pelirroja miró su reloj.

- ¡Vaya! Tenemos que apresurarnos, sino no conseguiremos buenos asientos… - Avisó la chica a las demás, todas asintieron con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, andando.

Así, las chicas se encaminaron a la pista de skate, donde faltaban sólo quince minutos para que la competencia comenzara. Todos los participantes tenían el número con el que se inscribieron pegado en su remera, algunos ya estaban elongando, y los que ya lo habían hecho hacían otro tipo de cosas como notificar que su skate no tuviera nada raro o algo por el estilo.

Claro, todos hacían eso excepto Hayner, quien ya había elongado y se hallaba sentado, apretando una botella de plástico vacía mientras observaba hacia las gradas, donde estaba sentado uno de sus mejores amigos, Pence, el chico tenía los ojos color miel y el cabello negro, no tenía mucho apego con el deporte, por lo que sólo sacaba fotos a los demás y los apoyaba mientras ellos lo hacían. Pero no era a él a quien estaba mirando, los ojos chocolate de Hayner estaban fijos en cierta chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro: Olette. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando y luego hablaba y reía con Pence, quien sólo sacaba fotos a todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Roxas, quien se inscribió a tiempo, estaba revisando su skate cuando notó a Hayner observando a Olette. El rubio de cabello puntiagudo resopló, ¿Acaso su amigo podía estar más distraído que antes, ahora que su chica estaba aquí? Con otro resoplido, Roxas se aproximó a Hayner.

- ¿Listo para competir? – Preguntó el ojiazul sentándose al lado de su amigo, quien suspiró.

- Debería, está por comenzar… - Respondió el chico sin ánimos, Roxas rodó los ojos y le dio una fuerte palmada en la nuca. Hayner se quejó - ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

- Despierta y deja de comportarte como un idiota, ¿O quieres que Olette te vea como un perdedor cuando estés distraído y te caigas del skate? – Le preguntó el rubio a su amigo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El interrogado suspiró y Roxas volvió a tomar la palabra – Hayner, sabes como pasaron las cosas, ¿O no? ¿Acaso ella te rechazó cuando la besaste?

- …No – Admitió el chico, Roxas se quedó en silencio, sabía que Hayner diría algo más. Y así fue – Pero… ¿Qué tal si no es como yo pienso? ¿Qué pasa si Olette me dice que no? ¿Qué se supone que haga, Roxas?

- Mira, no te puedo decir lo que Olette te dirá, como cuando te lanzas en el skate, no puedo decirte si te vas a caer o no… - Comenzó Roxas, Hayner lo miró y su amigo se preparó para seguir hablando – Pero, hey, ¿Qué haces cuando te caes del skate? ¿Te pones a llorar como una nenita o te levantas y lo intentas?

- Roxas, ¿Alguna vez me haz visto llorar como una nenita? – Respondió el rubio, Roxas sonrió, entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir.

- ¿Y si Olette te dice que no? ¿Vas a lamentarte o superarlo?

- …¿Sabes? Creo que ninguna de las dos – El rubio de ojos azules frunció el ceño, entonces, Hayner lo miró con una media sonrisa – Conociendo lo terca que es, valdría la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

- Así se habla – Concordó Roxas con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo – Aunque, bueno, si me preguntas, creo que Olette dirá que sí, se nota que también le gustas.

- Eso me gusta pensar – Dijo Hayner con una sonrisa para luego levantarse y tomar su skate – Bueno, ¿Vamos a la fila? Creo que ya están por empezar.

- De acuerdo, suerte Hayner.

- Igualmente, Roxas – Respondió Hayner, antes de que ambos amigos chocaran puños mientras se sonreían.

Ambos rubios se reunieron con sus amigos en la zona donde estaban todos los participantes, todos notaron que Hayner había recuperado su ánimo y se sintieron aliviados de no tener que verlo caerse del skate o algo así. De alguna manera, con Hayner siempre era de la misma forma: Siempre demostraba qué sentía o decía lo que estaba pensando, fuera enojándose, cayéndose del skate o simplemente gruñendo. Era muy parecido a Sora en ese sentido, siempre les traspasaba todas sus emociones a los demás, todos sabían siempre si ese par estaba triste, enojado o feliz, siendo la tercera la más frecuente.

Claro, todos eran diferentes en cierto grado, como Demyx, por ejemplo. Ese chico siempre estaba de buen humor y se tomaba la vida bastante fácil, sin complicaciones, sólo diversión. Para algunos eso quizás no era muy bueno, ya que a veces Demyx no se daba cuenta cuando las personas hablaban en serio y lanzaba una broma fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, era bueno en el sentido en que nadie podía estar triste con él.

- ¿Y qué hiciste para levantarle el ánimo a Hayner, Roxas? ¿Le diste tu virginidad de labios? – Ante la broma de Axel todos rieron excepto el rubio, quien gruñó y golpeó al pelirrojo en el brazo.

- ¿Quieres ya parar con eso, idiota? Me vas a poner de malas antes de la competencia – Respondió el chico bufando, su mellizo se rió y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquilo hermano, yo te entiendo, sé lo incómodo que es que tu mejor amigo no entienda que no tienes la misma tendencia que él y nunca se rinda – Comentó Sora, todos captaron la broma y se rieron, excepto cierto chico de cabello plateado que sonrió con arrogancia antes de responder.

- Eso quisieras tú, Sora, admite que tu máximo sueño es pertenecer a mi club de fans, si es que todavía no estás en él – Ante eso, otra vez todos rieron, pero el castaño se preparó para responder.

- Tienes un club de fans por tener el peinado más gay de todos… En serio, ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de hoy en día?

- Estás celoso porque aún Kairi no nota que babeas por ella desde los doce años, cuando tus hormonas se te fueron a la luna – Le dijo Riku. Frente al comentario de su mejor amigo, Sora no tuvo más que sonrojarse, todos rieron al verlo.

- Hablando de eso… ¿Acaso las chicas tienen los ojos dados vuelta que no se dan cuenta de lo obvio? Digo, como Kairi con Sora y Olette con Hayner. ¡Hayner tuvo que besarla para que se diera cuenta hasta ahora! – Opinó Demyx, todos se encogieron de hombros sin saber muy bien como responder, Axel habló.

- Creo que tú no eres el indicado para decir que las personas no se dan cuenta de lo obvio, Demyx... – Opinó el pelirrojo. Todos rieron frente a ese comentario, era cierto, a Demyx a veces había que explicarle más de dos veces algo para que lo entendiera. El rubio estaba a punto de contestar cuando el sonido del parlante llegó a los oídos de todos, y con ello, la voz del anfitrión de la competencia.

_- ¡Buenas tardes, Villa Crepúsculo! ¡Bienvenidos a la novena competencia de skate! Todos sabemos las reglas, básicamente hay tres jurados – El anfitrión señaló a las tres personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa, los cuales saludaron con la mano al público que aplaudía – Que les colocarán nota a los chicos cada vez que vallan pasando. Las_ _categorías son tres, es decir, por cada categoría habrá un ganador, y, sin más preámbulo, empezaremos con los chicos de once a catorce años._

La multitud aplaudió, entre todas las personas, Naminé, Tifa, Kairi y Selphie estaban sentadas en un lugar al medio de las gradas. Tifa les enseñó a las chicas quien era Yuffie, y se encontraron con una chica de unos veinte años de cabello corto y negro, Selphie y Kairi la reconocieron al instante, ya que siempre la veían andar en skate por su vecindario. Tifa sonrió.

- Sí, anda en el vecindario la mayoría de las veces porque dice que en la pista de skate muchos chicos la desconcentran con comentarios no aptos para sus oídos – Explicó la universitaria, todas colocaron una expresión de asco al imaginarse las cosas que quizás le dirían.

- Puaj, ojalá que Axel no haya dicho nada a esa pobre chica – Dijo Selphie aún con una mueca, entonces, una voz femenina y aún desconocida para Naminé habló.

- No me sorprendería de su parte.

Todas las chicas voltearon, encontrándose con una chica de grandes ojos azules y cabello corto y negro sonriéndoles, Kairi, Tifa y Selphie le sonrieron de vuelta y Naminé la miró con curiosidad. La rubia simplemente no entendía… ¿Por qué todas las chicas de esa ciudad eran tan lindas? Había que sólo darle un vistazo a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas con ella, ¿Qué comían en Villa Crepúsculo para verse así?

- ¡Xion! Creí que no vendrías, Sora dijo que estabas enferma… - Dijo Kairi sorprendida, la nombrada sonrió y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

- Sí, estaba enferma, pero hoy me siento mucho mejor. Además, estos cabezas de aire se caerían del skate si no vengo a apoyarlos – Dijo Xion, todas se rieron de su comentario, incluso Naminé sonrió. A esta última, la chica de cabello negro le echó un vistazo y sonrió.

- ¿Ella es la chica de la que tanto haz hablado, Kairi? - Preguntó Xion señalando a Naminé, Kairi asintió sonriendo, entonces, la chica de cabello negro se dirigió a la rubia con una sonrisa - Disculpa por no presentarme, soy Xion.

- Me llamó Naminé, mucho gusto - Se presentó la chica sonriendo, Xion se rió.

- Lo sé, Kairi y Selphie nos han mareado a todos diciendo que ibas a volver aquí, ¡De verdad tenía ganas de conocerte! Dicen que eres genial dibujando - Dijo la chica de cabello negro emocionada, la rubia sonrió tímidamente y asintió. - Podrías mostrarme tus dibujos algún día, si quieres.

- Sí, claro.

Las ahora cinco chicas comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras los chicos de la categoría de once a catorce años estaban compitiendo, hasta que la voz del anfitrión anunció lo que ellas tanto esperaban.

_- ¡Y ahora, la categoría de quince a dieciocho años!_

Ninguna de las chicas habló, sólo veían a los participantes de quince años y lanzaban alguna frase de impresión a algún truco difícil que los chicos intentaban. Naminé se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio lo buenos que eran, cada truco debía ser calculado con suma precisión, hubo un par que se cayó, pero luego se levantaban y hacían un truco mucho mejor del que intentaron. La rubia nunca había visto algo así, y al saber lo persistentes que eran no tenía otra cosa más que sólo aplaudir.

- ¡Y ahora, el siguiente participante, de dieciséis años, Hayner!

- ¡Miren, es Hayner! – Dijo Kairi emocionada mientras señalaba al chico rubio que entraba sonriente a la pista y se preparaba para andar, Naminé sólo se limitó a aplaudir y sonreír, sin embargo, Kairi, Selphie y Xion se levantaron de sus asientos para animar a su amigo.

La presentación de Hayner estuvo bastante bien, de hecho, mejor de lo que habían visto antes en él, según decían Kairi y Selphie. El chico rubio hizo tres trucos en los que hasta los jueces abrieron la boca, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de la pista mientras todos aplaudían, y sin mencionar a las otras tres chicas, quienes lo ovacionaron. Tifa y Naminé rieron mientras ellas gritaban, hasta que se sentaron.

- Vaya chico, Olette debe estar muy orgullosa – Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa, Naminé frunció el ceño, ¿Olette? Su pelirroja amiga se dio cuenta y sonrió antes de responder – Olette es la chica que Hayner ha querido desde hace unos meses, y hoy se sabe si serán novios o no.

- Por lo que veo, yo diría que sí, ¡Mira la sonrisota que tiene Olette! – Dijo Selphie señalando con entusiasmo a una chica castaña que estaba sentada unos metros más allá. Naminé la miró y sonrió al notar lo feliz que estaba la llamada Olette. Físicamente, haría muy linda pareja con ese chico.

Pasaron unos cuantos chicos a los que Naminé sí reconoció: Riku, Axel y Demyx, los vecinos de Kairi y Selphie, y a uno que no conocía: Sora, quien, por lo visto, era el mejor amigo de Kairi. La rubia se sorprendió al notar que al salir cada uno a hacer su presentación, no sólo eran sus tres compañeras las que los ovacionaban, también había chicas con hasta carteles de apoyo hacia ellos, ¿Habían estado cuando Hayner salió a patinar? Y ni hablar de los gritos que dieron cuando Axel, al terminar la presentación, les mandó un beso y Demyx les sonrió dándoles las gracias.

- Esos chicos siempre han adorado la atención – Comentó Tifa entre risas cuando vio como las chicas gritaban ya cosas que iban más allá de un simple grito de apoyo. Naminé se sorprendió por las cosas que salían de las bocas de aquellas chicas.

- ¿Ese grupo de chicas es el club de fans de ellos? – Preguntó la rubia a las tres chicas, Selphie fue la primera en responder.

- Sí, bueno, no sólo el de ellos cuatro, también son el de Roxas y Hayner, pero no quisieron gritarle a él porque sino Olette les rompería la cabeza – Naminé se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y abrió sus azules ojos de par en par… ¿Esa linda chica era _así_ de celosa? Xion rió al ver la expresión de la rubia.

- No creas lo que dijo Selphie, Naminé… Sólo no gritaron por respeto a ella, no por miedo – Aclaró la chica de cabello negro, entonces, fijó su vista en la pista al notar que otro de sus amigos estaba allí - ¡Oh, mira! ¡Es Roxas!

Naminé sonrió al ver lo emocionada que estaba Xion y miró en dirección a la pista para ver quien seguía…

… Sin embargo, se congeló al ver quien era el chico que estaba a punto de comenzar su presentación. Ese cabello dorado y puntiagudo lo podía reconocer luego de verlo hace más o menos media hora, y ese rostro seguro de sí mismo también. Sí, no había duda, ese chico era el idiota que la había atropellado con su skate y _además_ ni siquiera se había disculpado.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió por lo bueno que era, de hecho, hacía trucos que los demás pensarían dos veces en hacer con mucha facilidad, al final de su presentación, comenzó a andar con sus manos agarrando el skate mientras mantenía el equilibrio y la velocidad. Esto dejó boquiabiertos a los jueces y a todos en el público, sin mencionar que llevó a su club de fans a gritar cosas otra vez.

- ¡Vaya, no pensaba que Roxas era así de bueno! – Exclamó Selphie igual de sorprendida que todos, Naminé la miró - ¿Viste eso, Nam? ¡A que nunca habías visto un truco así en vivo y en directo!

- _"Y nunca me habían atropellado con un skate en vivo y en directo…"_ No, nunca – Admitió Naminé mirando como el chico rubio se retiraba con una sonrisa en la cara de la pista y se reunía con sus demás amigos que lo recibieron despeinándolo y felicitándolo, él sólo se reía – _"Hmmm… De todos modos, igual es algo lindo… ¡¿Qué? ¡Concéntrate Naminé! Ese tipo se burló de ti antes, no es el momento de encontrarlo lindo."_

Al transcurrir casi una hora, todas las categorías ya habían pasado, y Naminé fue sorprendida una y otra vez por los trucos que hacían, incluso Yuffie, la amiga de Tifa y casi única mujer en la competencia, hizo trucos que hizo que el público exclamara de emoción. No le sorprendió que la chica ganara el primer lugar de su categoría, aunque bueno, a muchos hombres sí.

En la categoría de quince a dieciocho años, Roxas ganó el primer lugar por su truco de andar con las manos, el segundo fue Riku y el tercero Sora, quien resultó el mellizo de Roxas. Naminé suspiró y comenzó a bajar con sus amigas para felicitar a los chicos, sin embargo, ella optó por despedirse de Tifa primero.

- ¡Hey, Tifa! – Gritó la rubia, Tifa se volteó y Naminé le sonrió – Ahora voy a ir con las demás, felicita a Yuffie de mi parte, aunque, bueno, no me conozca.

- Por supuesto, despídeme de ellas también, y no te preocupes, estoy segura que algún día la conocerás. Sólo tienes que subir unas calles y entrar a nuestro bar, anda con los chicos, van a menudo.

- Bien, algún día me pasaré por allí

Con la respuesta de la rubia, la universitaria sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud en busca de su amiga. Naminé sonrió y luego fue al encuentro de las suyas también, se encontró con que estaban felicitando a Roxas. La rubia dio un fuerte suspiro y se sacó la tensión apretando sus puños y luego relajándolos antes de avanzar hacia el gran grupo de amigos.

- ¡Estuviste increíble, Roxas! ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso de andar con las manos! – Lo felicitaba Selphie, Naminé resopló y fue al lado de Kairi, quien hablaba con Sora y Riku un poco más allá, los tres la miraron y la pelirroja sonrió.

- ¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a la rubia por el brazo y fijaba su vista en Riku – Mira Riku, es Naminé, supongo que la recuerdas, ¿O no?

- Como no la voy a recordar si tú y Selphie nos han hablado de ella toda la semana, Kairi – Dijo el chico de pelo plateado con una sonrisa, Naminé rió y el chico la miró con una media sonrisa -¿Tanto tiempo, eh?

- Sí, bastante… – Respondió la rubia sonriendo, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas estuvieran algo ruborizadas. Riku era mucho más guapo que los chicos de su escuela, y no estaba acostumbrada a que ese tipo de chicos le hablaran tan naturalmente. Entonces, Sora los miró a todos y habló.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no la conozco? – Preguntó el chico mirando a Kairi, quien rodó sus ojos azules para luego clavarlos en su mejor amigo.

- Ya te lo había dicho, es porque Naminé se mudó justo unos meses antes de que tú llegaras – Dijo la pelirroja, Sora se rascó la nuca avergonzado, mientras que Kairi miró a su rubia amiga – Nam, él es Sora, mi mejor amigo.

- Mucho gusto, Naminé – Saludó Sora tendiéndole la mano, la rubia le sonrió y se la apretó amistosamente.

- El gusto es mío – Respondió la chica soltándose del ojiazul. – Hiciste un buen trabajo en la competencia.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, todos nos preparamos mucho – Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

- A todo esto, me debes un helado de sal marina… - Sora miró a Riku con el ceño fruncido y este sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras mostraba su medalla de segundo lugar – Te gané, ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Y eso qué! Roxas te venció, y es mi mellizo por lo que… eehh… ¡No te compraré tu helado! – Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos, Kairi y Naminé rieron ante la extraña respuesta de Sora, y, entonces, alguien habló haciendo que la rubia se mordiera la lengua. Esa voz _otra vez_.

- Sólo admite que no tienes dinero para comprarle uno, Sora – Todos voltearon, y se encontraron con el ganador de la competencia, Selphie estaba a su lado, riendo por lo que dijo. Kairi imitó a su castaña amiga y Roxas sonrió. – Hola, Kairi.

- Hola Roxas – Saludó la pelirroja para luego voltearse a su rubia amiga – Bien, Nam, este es Roxas, aunque bueno, ya debes conocerlo, ganó la competencia de hoy. Roxas, ella es Naminé.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Roxas extendió la mano amistosamente hacia Naminé mientras sonreía, la chica, por su parte, la miró sin ninguna expresión en particular. Estaba algo confundida, ¿Y si en realidad el chico rubio no era el que la atropelló y se estaba confundiendo con otra persona? ¿O qué sucedía si era él? ¿Debería decirle unas cuantas cosas, o no? Ese tipo de salidas sólo las hacía Jade, no era algo que alguien como ella solía hacer. La idea de regañar a un desconocido no le gustaba para nada, menos si podía equivocarse. Aunque, estaba bastante segura que era él y vaya que estaba enfadada por su actitud de antes pero… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

El chico, por su parte, maldecía por dentro… Menuda porquería que le tocara saludar a la chica que había atropellado antes. Por supuesto, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no debía recordárselo él, si tenía suerte, aquella chica no se acordaría ni de su cara. Roxas gruñó en su interior, ¡Era obvio que ella se acordaba! Por la forma en que lo miraba ahora, se debía estar preguntando que decirle, ¿O no? Vaya tontería, ¿No podía estrecharle la mano y ya?

-_"Si hubiera sabido que era así de linda, me hubiera detenido a disculparme…" _– Pensaba Roxas, regañándose a sí mismo mientras le echaba un tímido vistazo a la rubia, quien, en esos eternos segundos aún no había decidido qué rayos hacer.

. _"Hubiera decidido esto hace unos minutos y no estaría así, rayos…"_

Y mientras pensaba qué hacer, aún veía la mano de Roxas, amigable tendiéndose hacia ella.

**_-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-_**

**__**_¡Gracias a **Sakura Tsukishiro94** y __**sasume - uchiha**__ por sus reviews! Realmente me animó a escribir este capítulo, que, ojalá haya sido de su gusto. _

_¿Y qué piensan? ¿Naminé regañará a nuestro rubio o lo dejará pasar así como así? ¡Al capítulo 3 se ha dicho!_

_¿Les gustó? ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡Cualquier crítica me ayuda a mejorar :D ! _

_Saludos_

_Pili. _


	3. Chapter 3

****_¡Hola lectores! Espero que me disculpen por la demora, juro que vale la pena (?) Espero que disfruten este capítulo, ¡Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review, son mi inspiración!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia._

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

**"Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 3**

**Reacciones**

_Tic, toc, tic, toc… _

Cada segundo resonaba en la cabeza de la rubia, lo cual era ridículo, porque no había ningún reloj allí. Simplemente había estado congelada más de treinta segundos frente a aquel rubio sin ni siquiera responderle. Sentía como los ojos de todos se clavaban en ella. Maldijo. Quizás qué ridiculez estaba pasando por la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, suspiró y levantó sus azules ojos con decisión hacia Roxas para darle otro vistazo más antes de responderle. Todo indicaba que era él, pero, ¿Y si no lo era? El chico, por su parte, sonrió de medio lado, intentando salir de esa situación tan incómoda y extraña.

- ¿Acaso tengo algo en las manos que no me saludas? – Preguntó el rubio, Naminé gruñó en su interior. Sí, definitivamente era él, ese tono intolerable por sus oídos no podía repetirse en dos personas.

- No, sólo me estaba preguntando si también habías ganado la competencia de atropellar a la gente y no disculparte. – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, frente a esta respuesta, Riku y Sora alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo y miraron a Roxas, mientras que Kairi y Selphie abrieron los ojos de par en par. Roxas, por su parte, suspiró aún sonriendo y bajó el brazo a donde correspondía, luego miró a Naminé, quien aún estaba rígida y cruzada de brazos. Quizás nadie lo había notado, pero decir eso costó más de lo que parecía.

- Sí, sobre eso, estaba algo apurado… Y, si mal no recuerdo, me disculpé, ¿O no? – Dijo el rubio colocando las manos en sus bolsillos mientras sonreía con despreocupación a la chica delante de él, Naminé lo miró atónita ¿Había escuchado bien? Oh, por Dios, era ese molesto tono burlón otra vez. La rubia iba a responder cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- Espera, espera, tiempo fuera… ¿Roxas es el skater que te atropelló? – Preguntó Selphie señalando al rubio, Naminé miró a su amiga y le respondió.

- Sí, Selphie, al parecer, tu amiguito cree que disculparse es dejar a una persona en el suelo mientras le grita "Fíjate por donde caminas" – Respondió la rubia con un tono lleno de enfado mientras señalaba a Roxas, quien se sentía como un acusado en la corte al sentir como las miradas sorprendidas de sus cuatro amigos se clavaban en él, diciéndole "¿En serio hiciste eso?". El rubio miró a sus amigos y se preparó para defenderse.

- Hey, no es mi culpa que la señorita no se haya corrido a tiempo, ¡Iba calle abajo! Además, dije _"Disculpa, _fíjate por donde caminas_"_, ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la palabra "disculpa", Naminé lo miró aún más sorprendida que antes, ¿Acaso era una broma? Menudo idiota…

- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso cambia todo, ¿Eh? ¡Menos mal que no conducías un auto! – Contestó la rubia mirando a Roxas con enojo, ¡De verdad le molestaba que las personas no se disculparan! Riku y Sora ahogaron una carcajada al ver la cara de asombro de Roxas, era natural, normalmente, una chica hubiera usado su atropello como excusa para hablarle. En cambio, ella estaba allí, reprendiéndolo. No era lógico para ninguna chica en esa ciudad que un chico como él recibiera ese tipo de quejas, pero bueno, Naminé no era cualquier chica.

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡Hablas como si te hubieras roto la pierna porque te atropellé! – Le respondió el chico ya comenzando a perder la paciencia, ¿Quién rayos se creía? Podía ser linda y todo, pero no por eso lo dejaría como un idiota. La rubia lo miró enojada y apretó sus labios antes de contestar.

- ¡Y eso qué! ¡De todos modos no te detuviste al derribar a una chica! ¡¿Qué clase de chico hace eso? – Soltó Naminé. Todos miraban la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis, alternando la mirada entre ambos rubios. Era el turno de Roxas.

- La clase de chico que está atrasado para algo importante, además, ¡¿Qué persona le grita a alguien que no conoce? Eso es ser neurótico, por decir lo menos. – Soltó Roxas esta vez, todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, sobretodo las chicas, quienes miraron a Naminé, esperando su reacción.

- ¿Acabas de llamarme neurótica? – La chica algunas veces se había enojado de ese modo, pero, sus amigas ni siquiera se acordaban de haberla visto enfadarse alguna vez, y, a juzgar por lo que hablaron hace unas horas, ella no era una persona propensa a hacerlo, mucho menos con un desconocido. El rubio cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja, divertido ante la expresión furiosa de la chica.

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? Si quieres te lo digo otra vez: Neurótica – La última palabra Roxas la dijo lentamente, lo que molestó el doble a Naminé, quien ya estaba colocándose roja de la rabia. - ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres que te lo deletree esta vez?

- Creo que pasaste de ser un "chico descortés" a un "grandísimo estúpido" – Contestó Naminé. Ante eso, el rubio resopló al cielo mientras sonreía, aunque fuera raro, los insultos de esa chica le divertían. Al ver su sonrisa burlona otra vez, la rubia se enojó, iba a decir algo cuando, por fortuna, Kairi interfirió.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Nam, Roxas… Te estás comportando como un verdadero cretino – Todos miraron a la pelirroja y ella suspiró - ¿No puedes simplemente disculparte y ya? Están armando un gran escándalo.

- ¡Pero si ya me disculpé! ¡Ella es la que está armando el escándalo, no yo! – Ante eso, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada y él se cruzó de brazos. La rubia lo miró y frunció el ceño

- ¿Yo? ¿_Yo_ formando un escándalo? ¡Tú eres el idiota que no quiere dar una básica disculpa!

- ¡No llames idiota a personas que no conoces!

- ¡Consideraría eso si no me bastaran diez minutos para saber perfectamente el tipo de chico que eres!

- ¿Y qué clase de chico crees que soy? Porque me ENCANTARÍA saberlo.

- ¡Un idiota!

- ¡Equivocada!

- ¡Pues entonces un _grandísimo_ idiota que no sabe disculparse! ¿Eso te queda mejor?

Con esa frase de Naminé, la discusión comenzó a crecer más y más, dejando a todos con distintas reacciones. Ambos rubios estaban molestos, Naminé por la actitud orgullosa del chico que tenía al frente y Roxas por la extraña postura de ella, es decir, ¿Tanto escándalo debía hacer por algo _casual_? Además, ¿No podía simplemente conformarse con su disculpa de antes? Que ridículo.

Por otra parte, Sora y Riku observaban divertidos como Naminé con algunas de sus respuestas dejaba callado a Roxas. El mellizo menor nunca había visto a su hermano tan fuera de lugar, después de todo, Roxas, aunque era fácil de molestar, solía tener a veces todo controlado en este tipo de situaciones con Axel y los demás, pero con la rubia parecía ser distinto. La chica atacaba cada falencia moral de la defensa del chico, como si ya supiera lo que él tenía por responder. Sora intentaba disfrutar al máximo esta situación, uno, porque no todos podían dejar a Roxas sin palabras, y dos, porque además, nadie se esperaba que esa persona fuera una _chica_.

La reacción de Kairi y Selphie no era muy distinta a la de Sora y Riku, sólo que la de ellas era mucho más evidente. La castaña se reía cada vez que el rubio se quedaba en blanco y la pelirroja simplemente sonreía a cada acierto que Naminé hacía ¿Qué más podían hacer? Roxas en este caso estaba mal, ¡No puedes atropellar a una chica y no ayudarla! Además, ¿Qué era esa estupidez de gritarle "disculpa, fíjate por donde caminas"? Eso era de cretinos. Lamentablemente para el rubio, ahora esa era la impresión que Naminé tenía de él. Kairi suspiró al pensar en eso, ¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a su amiga que en realidad Roxas no era así cuando llegabas a conocerlo? Colocándose en el lugar de Naminé, ella ni siquiera se detendría a considerarlo.

- Menuda manera de conocerse… - Susurró la pelirroja antes de golpearse en la frente con su palma abierta. Levantó la mirada y vio que los rubios seguían discutiendo y Sora y Riku se reían ante la mirada de desconcierto que colocaba el chico en algunos momentos. Realmente no se veía a menudo que Roxas se quedara sin palabras en una discusión.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que Nam sería tan buena en las discusiones… - Opinó la castaña a Kairi mientras veía curiosa todo, la pelirroja suspiró y Selphie la miró - ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, me estoy dando cuenta que nos será imposible limpiar la imagen de Roxas luego de esto… - Contestó Kairi para luego suspirar, Selphie la miró y sonrió.

- Bah, tranquila, cuando se les pase el enojo será como si nada – Dijo la castaña, su amiga la miró alzando una ceja y Selphie sonrió – Bueno, quizás no, pero al menos tienes que admitir que esto es divertido, ¿eh?

- Sí, un poco – Respondió Kairi sonriendo, Selphie iba a decir algo cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Wow, wow! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de su amigo pelirrojo, quien había llegado con Xion, Pence, Olette, Demyx y Hayner. La chica de cabello negro alzó una ceja confundida mientras miraba a Naminé y Roxas, y Axel se colocó entre ellos dos. Todos sabían que venía a continuación: Burlas a su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué pasó, Roxas? ¿Intentas lucir tu triunfo con una chica? - Naminé frunció el ceño y Roxas miró a Axel con ojos molestos.

- Axel, hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca – Dijo el rubio cortante, el pelirrojo lanzó una pequeña risa y miró a Naminé, quien lo miraba atónita en el momento en que escuchó su nombre. Axel la miró y al notar que los ojos azules de ella no se desviaban de él, alzó una ceja confundido.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriéndole a la chica, Naminé no cambió su expresión.

- ¿Axel? – Fue lo único capaz de decir la chica, aún estupefacta. Axel se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esta vez le dio a Naminé una sonrisa pícara.

- Ese es mi nombre, linda. Pero, si quieres, puedes llamarme "asombroso" – Respondió el chico alzando las cejas. Al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho, todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, Roxas, Olette, Pence, Riku y Demyx rodaron los ojos, mientras que los demás se golpearon la frente con sus palmas abiertas. La rubia, en cambio, alzó una ceja y dejó escapar una suave risa.

- Vaya, no haz cambiado ni un poco, ¿Eh? El mismo Axel ególatra de siempre – Dijo Naminé mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza. El pelirrojo pareció confundido, entonces, la chica dejó de reír y le sonrió – Axel, ¿No me reconoces? Soy Naminé.

- ¿Naminé? – Repitió Demyx atónito a unos pasos de ella, la rubia se volteó hacia él y de inmediato lo reconoció. A pesar de que llevaba un peinado totalmente diferente al que recordaba, esa cara no había cambiado. Ambos, Axel y Demyx miraban a Naminé estupefactos, ella sólo sonreía.

- Sí, hola Demyx – Saludó la chica alzando una mano amigablemente. Entonces, nadie sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Pasaron tres segundos antes de que ambos exclamaran a todo pulmón…

- ¡OH POR DIOS, DE VERDAD ERES NAMINÉ!

Sólo les costó otros tres segundos llegar hasta la rubia chica y abrazarla fuertemente mientras todos se reían. Naminé abrió sus ojos azules de par en par e intentó mantener el equilibrio, lo cual no fue necesario, ya que la habían tomado de tal forma que hasta la elevaron a unos centímetros del suelo. Ante las indescifrables frases de los chicos, Naminé intentó reírse, sin embargo apenas podía respirar. Tal vez debía acostumbrarse a esos saludos efusivos, Selphie no era la única que no había cambiado su manera de abrazar a las personas.

- Ya suéltenla, se está poniendo azul – Avisó Riku después de un rato con una media sonrisa. Demyx y Axel soltaron a la chica, quien dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio que hizo que todos lanzaran una carcajada y sonrieran.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Lo siento, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás disfrutando los últimos días de verano con nosotros? ¡Nos hubieras avisado! – Dijo Demyx con una sonrisa, Naminé lo miró frunciendo el ceño y miró a Kairi, quien fulminaba con sus azules ojos a Demyx.

- ¿Es en serio, Demyx? ¡Les avisé a todos que Naminé volvería dentro de estos días! – Dijo la pelirroja con reproche, Demyx la miró extrañado y ella suspiró – Dios, debí habértelo escrito en la frente o algo.

- Kai, es _Demyx_, ¿Qué esperas? – Bromeó Sora, todos se rieron y Demyx lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues tú también olvidas cosas importantes! – Dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados, Sora lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo por ejemplo qué?

- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Selphie, Sora? – Preguntó el chico. Sora colocó una expresión que ya evidenciaba su derrota, Selphie lo miró con los ojos como platos al notarlo y los demás estaban entre sorprendidos o aguantándose una carcajada.

- ¿Es en serio, Sora? ¡Somos amigos desde los cinco años!

- E…Espera, ya me acuerdo emmm… ¿Abril?

- ¡Julio, Sora! ¡JULIO! ¡Incluso hice una fiesta en mi casa en el verano! – Exclamó la castaña moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. Todos se rieron ante la expresión de disculpa de Sora.

- Bueno, bueno… Dejando de lado las malas memorias de Sora y Demyx… - Todos se voltearon a Axel, quien se aproximó a Naminé y la rodeó con un brazo, ella frunció el ceño confundida por el inesperado contacto y el pelirrojo miró a Roxas - ¿Nos van a decir por qué estaban discutiendo? ¿Acaso tiraste bebida sobre ella para hablarle, Roxie? – Roxas miró a su mejor amigo con molestia, iba a responder, pero Sora se le adelantó.

- Bueno, si "derramar bebida" es lo mismo que "atropellar con un skate" entonces, sí, eso hizo – Respondió el castaño, todos los recién llegados –es decir, Xion, Demyx, Axel, Pence, Hayner y Olette- abrieron sus ojos de par en par para luego clavarlos en el rubio, quien miraba a su mellizo con ojos que claramente decían "Muchas-gracias-hermanito".

- Te faltó decir que ni se disculpó – Agregó Riku, echándole más leña al fuego. Roxas lo fulminó con la mirada y el atractivo chico de cabello plateado sonrió con diversión - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a decir que gritarle fue una disculpa?

- Oh, Dios. Roxas… Por favor dime que no hiciste eso… - Dijo Xion con sus azules ojos claramente abiertos, mirando atónita a su mejor amigo. El chico la miró.

- ¡Hey! ¡Suena peor de lo que realmente fue!, yo de verdad-

- Vaya, Roxas, nunca creí que serías así con una chica…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, Olette? Yo sólo-

- Ay no, ahora va a intentar defenderse y quedará aún peor, esto es malo…

- ¿Pueden dejar de interrumpir y escucharme? En realidad yo-

- Siempre tuve la sospecha de que nuestro Roxie hacia planes para conocer chicas, pero, ¿Atropellar a una y dejarla así en plena calle? ¡Eso es cruel!

- ¡Demyx! ¡No empieces a llamarme _Roxie_! ¡¿Y qué es eso de hacer planes?

- Vamos, Roxie, que no te de vergüenza, sabemos de tus tácticas.

- ¡Cállate Axel! ¡Y deja de decirme Roxie o te arrancaré la maldita cabeza!

Así, comenzó una lluvia de comentarios que atacaban y pinchaban cada punto débil del rubio, dejando a Naminé observando la escena sin saber si divertirse o sentirse culpable. Sí, en un principio estaba bastante molesta, pero lo que ocurría ahora era incluso más de lo que Roxas podía merecer, según su juicio. A pesar de que sabía que los comentarios eran en broma, el rubio parecía estar entrando en un estado de estrés al no dejarlo hablar. La rubia suspiró y sonrió, está bien, quizás era un poco divertido ver a Roxas estresado de esa manera.

¿Justicia divina? Quizás, pero en estos momentos ya era demasiada, creía ella. Estaba por detener la tortura social del pobre chico cuando alguien le robó la palabra.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué opinan de ir por un helado para celebrar el regreso de Naminé? – Ofreció Selphie en medio de todo el lío. Los chicos se callaron y se voltearon a la castaña con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

- ¡Opino que sería genial! – Dijo Demyx sonriendo mientras avanzaba hacia Naminé, rodeándola con un brazo. Sin evitarlo, la chica se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contactos con chicos tan guapos como él. En serio, ¿Qué rayos comían en Villa Crepúsculo que los hacía así de lindos a todos?- ¡Y que Roxie pague, por atropellar a Nam!

- ¡Deja de llamarme Roxie!

- ¡Eso es un sí! – Dijo Kairi comenzando a caminar, todos la siguieron mientras el rubio resoplaba derrotado. Estaba harto de discutir con chicas por un día.

Todo el grupo se encaminó a la heladería, la cual quedaba en la plazotea del tranvía. Naminé gruñó interiormente, de verdad estaba comenzando a odiar ese lugar, pero… Tendría un helado, ¿No? La chica estaba hablando con Demyx cuando Kairi se aproximó a ellos con tres nuevas personas atrás de ella: Hayner, Pence y Olette.

- ¡Nam! Que descortés, no te presenté a ellos antes… - Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras caminaban, la rubia miró a los chicos curiosa – Estos son Hayner, Pence y Olette.

- ¡Sonríe! – Antes de la rubia pudiera decir algo, el chico de cabello oscuro llamado Pence sacó su cámara y la capturó en una foto. Naminé lo miró confundida y Olette se rió.

- Tranquila, ha hecho eso con todos nosotros… - Dijo la castaña con una genuina sonrisa que Naminé no pudo rechazar. – Créeme, cuando lo conocí, me sacó una foto y salió corriendo. Imagínate lo que pensé de eso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida, entonces, la chica castaña se sonrojó levemente, Pence se rió y Hayner se rascó la nuca como reacción a los nervios que comenzaban a recorrer su columna vertebral. Kairi miró a su amiga, y en ese momento ella dedujo. Claro, ese chico rubio hoy sabía si esa chica le correspondía o no… Esa historia debía tener algo que ver con ellos dos, ¿O no? Luego de unos segundos de caminar en silencio, la pelirroja chica iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida al momento en que despegó los labios.

- Fue porque dije que Olette era bonita – Para la sorpresa de todos, Hayner habló intentando sonar lo más casual y despreocupado posible, lo que, bueno, no salió muy bien. Olette lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron, provocando que el rubio sonriera nerviosamente mientras continuaba – Apenas se lo dije a Pence, fue a sacarle una foto y se preocupó personalmente de conocerla y presentarnos.

- Eras algo tímido en ese tiempo, ¿No crees? – Dijo Olette sonriéndole, Hayner le devolvió la sonrisa para luego lanzar una suave risa, y entonces, todos se sintieron unos completos intrusos entre ellos dos.

- Incluso ahora lo soy – Respondió el rubio escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras desviaba la vista clavándola al frente, Olette se sonrojó y se colocó al lado de Kairi sin decir ni una palabra más. Nadie dijo nada, pero sabían perfectamente a lo que Hayner se refería.

Quizás Naminé no conocía a aquellos chicos, de hecho, no sabía absolutamente _nada_ de ellos, pero por lo que acababa de ver, se decían "Me gustas" con los ojos, la rubia sonrió interiormente, extrañamente quería de verdad que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Kairi, en cambio, no estaba tan calmada como Naminé, ella resopló, queriendo golpear a ambos en ese mismo momento… ¡Llevaban _meses_ lanzándose señales e indirectas! ¿Ahora Hayner tomaba riendas en el asunto y simplemente estaban esperando más? ¡Daban ganas de gritarles ahí mismo que se dejaran de juegos y estuvieran juntos de una buena vez! Mejor ni siquiera hablemos de cómo estaba Pence, es decir, eran sus dos mejores amigos, había esperado esto desde mucho antes que Hayner y Olette siquiera pensaran en estar juntos ¿Por qué la chica no le decía que sí y ya? ¿Tan difícil era?

Roxas, por su parte, caminaba con Xion y Axel, observando la escena desde lejos rodando los ojos. Bueno, al menos se contentaba con que ahora Hayner podía hablarle a Olette como un ser humano normal. Xion se dio cuenta a qué estaba mirando su mejor amigo y sonrió, el rubio la miró y resopló.

- A veces creo que Olette está torturándonos a todos con hacerse esperar – Comentó Roxas en un gruñido, su amiga lo miró y se rió.

- Oye, las chicas tienen que hacerse de rogar – Defendió Xion mientras se reía, sus dos amigos la miraron – De todos modos, apuesto que Ollie dirá que si.

- ¿No crees que eso es un poco obvio, Xion? – Dijo Axel entre risas mientras despeinaba burlonamente a su amiga. La chica de cabello negro protestó.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que odio que hagas eso, idiota! – Exclamó la chica para luego golpearle el brazo a su amigo. Por supuesto que no le dolió, de hecho, eso provocó que Axel riera aún más, enojando a su amiga - ¡Juro que algún día YO te despeinaré el cabello, a ver si eso te gusta!

- Oh, vamos Xion, ¿En serio crees que podrás despeinar eso? – Dijo Roxas señalando el voluptuoso y extravagante cabello rojo de Axel, Xion lo miró – Estoy empezando a creer que esa cosa tiene vida, apuesto que hasta su ducha llora al verlo. – Ante eso, Xion y Roxas se rieron, mientras que Axel alzó una ceja.

- Dejen en paz a Steve – Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, callando las risas de sus amigos mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Roxas rodó sus azules ojos y Xion miró a Axel como si tuviera seis brazos, el chico frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo colocarle nombre a mi cabello?

- Sí, pero es extraño y te hace ver _homosexual _– Respondió el rubio, Axel se rió

- Eso es lo que _tú_ quisieras, pequeño Roxie – Dijo el pelirrojo alzando las cejas pícaramente, Xion se rió al ver la cara de "Ugh" que tenía Roxas.

- A veces realmente dudo de tu sexualidad, Axel…

- No eres el único, creo que incluso Larxene lo duda – Dijo Xion sonriendo. Axel, al escuchar el nombre de su novia, miró a su amiga y sonrió.

- Para tu información, Larxene se enamoró de mí por mi genial sentido del humor e indudable hombría – Xion y Roxas ahogaron una carcajada al escuchar lo de la "indudable hombría". Axel los miró y sonrió arrogante – Además, dice que soy el mejor besador que ha conocido, ¿Qué tal?

- El otro día me dijo que cuando recién empezaron a salir consideró en dejarte practicar con otras chicas para que besaras mejor – Respondió Xion, el pelirrojo la miró atónito y esta vez fue el turno de la chica para sonreír triunfante – Pero creo que ahora estás un poquito mejor, ¿Eh, Axel?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "un poquito"?

Y así, continuaron las diversas conversaciones entre el numeroso grupo de adolescentes hasta que llegaron al puesto de helados de la plazotea del tranvía. Naminé se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, resultó que sus antiguos amigos y las nuevas personas que acababa de conocer eran muy interesantes. Claro, excepto por el rubio orgulloso, pero no iba a arruinar su humor otra vez por eso. Cuando pidieron los helados, todos fueron a sentarse debajo de la torre.

Estuvieron allí, hablando y riendo, incluso se hizo de noche en un pestañeo. Luego de unos momentos de pura risa y conversación, la rubia vio la hora y abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cuándo se le había hecho tan tarde? ¡Se supone que cenaría con su familia hoy! Miró su celular y vio las 6 llamadas perdidas de sus padres. Ugh. Quizás su madre estaba como loca.

- Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme – Avisó la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba, todos la miraron. Kairi se levantó a su lado y sonrió.

- ¡Vamos juntas! De todos modos también tengo que irme – Dijo la pelirroja, la rubia la miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿No que tu casa quedaba al otro lado que la mía? – Preguntó la chica, su sentido de la orientación no era tan bueno, pero al menos sabía eso. Su pelirroja amiga encogió los hombros despreocupada.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso crees que no he caminado sola de noche? – Dijo Kairi, Naminé iba a responder, pero Sora se le adelantó colocándose de pie con un ágil salto.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, por ningún motivo! Dos chicas solas cuando está oscuro es malo – Dijo Sora para luego girarse a su mellizo mayor – Vamos Roxas, de todos modos mamá dijo que llegáramos antes de las nueve.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? ¡Son más de la nueve! – Respondió el rubio colocándose al lado de su hermano mientras se levantaba de un salto, ante su cara, todos se rieron. Por si no lo notaron, las caras de Roxas eran una de las cosas que más divertía al grupo. El mellizo mayor miró a su hermano con ira - ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Quizás con qué nos esté esperando mamá esta vez!

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naminé mientras todos se reían, Kairi se dio cuenta y con una sonrisa la miró.

- Cada vez que Sora y Roxas llegan tarde, su mamá los hace elegir entre un castigo o lanzarles cosas…

- ¿Cosas como qué?

- Tú sabes, globos con agua, harina, huevos… - Ante eso, la rubia se rió ¿En serio su mamá hacia eso? ¡Dios, debía ser genial! Entonces, como si su buena voz de la conciencia hablara, una idea se le cruzó por la mente…

- Oigan… ¿Y los castigarían si acompañan a una chica a su casa de noche? – Los mellizos miraron a Naminé al igual que todo el grupo, la chica, al sentir todos los ojos sobre ella, se sonrojó levemente – Di…Digo, ¿No sería una buena excusa?

- Hm… - El mellizo rubio colocó una mano en su mentón con gesto pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Su mamá siempre les decía que debían acompañar a sus amigas de noche – Podría funcionar…

- Vaya, creo que Nam les acaba de salvar el trasero, ¿Eh? – Bromeó Axel mientras se reía, todos lanzaron una carcajada ante la broma y Roxas bufó.

- Sí, sí, claro… Adiós chicos, púdrete Axel – Dijo el rubio alzando la mano despidiéndose, Axel le tiró un beso y él colocó cara de asco, cosa que a todos les divirtió. Kairi, Sora y Naminé se despidieron de todos y tomaron rumbo a la casa de la rubia.

- Voy a llamar a mamá, Roxas – Avisó Sora sacando su teléfono celular, mientras marcaba la llamada, miró a Kairi - ¿Te molestaría hablar con ella si no me cree, Kai? Ya sabes como es.

- No hay problema – Respondió la pelirroja casi de inmediato. Dicho esto, ambos se adelantaron cuando la mamá de los mellizos contestó del otro lado.

El resultado fue dejar a Roxas y Naminé solos. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, ambos se miraron mientras caminaban y desviaron la mirada sin sostenerla ni siquiera por más de dos segundos. No era por vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, sino por _incomodidad _¿Cómo se supone que debías tratar a alguien luego de haber discutido fuertemente con esa persona? El rubio pasó una mano por su cabeza y luego, sin previo aviso, estornudó. Para su mala suerte, cierto contenido había salido de su nariz y no tenía pañuelos.

- _Fantástico_ – Susurró el chico con una mano ocultando su nariz. La rubia lo miró y no pude evitar que una risa se le escapara, Roxas la miró y alzó una ceja – Reírse de las desgracias de los demás no es amable, ¿Sabes?

- Créeme, tu situación es algo graciosa desde aquí – Dijo Naminé con una sonrisa, Roxas suspiró y retiró la vista de ella, la chica abrió su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo en él. El rubio, ante el sonido de los objetos que estaban en el bolso, la volvió a mirar y se encontró con que le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo desechable – Toma, límpiate.

- … - Roxas aceptó el pañuelo y sin que Naminé lo viera, se limpió la nariz y las manos. Ugh. El rubio la volvió a mirar cuando terminó – Gracias…

- Tienes suerte de que siempre lleve conmigo unos pañuelos – Dijo la rubia, el chico la miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Incluso en verano?

- Sí, ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, no, sólo que la mayoría de las personas lleva pañuelos en invierno o cuando están con resfriados – Señaló el chico, la chica se encogió de hombros.

- Suelen ser útiles, como ahora – Respondió la artista con simpleza, el skater iba a decir algo cuando ella se adelantó – Así que… ¿Tu mamá te tira cosas cuando llegas tarde? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, Roxas la miró y sonrió de medio lado ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque se estuviera burlando de él, tenía una sonrisa linda, lo que, bueno, nunca diría en voz alta ni nada parecido.

- ¿Sabes? No es conveniente burlarte del sexy skater que te atropelló, podría hacerlo otra vez si quisiera – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, _su_ sonrisa burlona. Naminé dejó de sonreír y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Sexy skater? ¿De quién estás hablando? – Dijo ella, el chico bufó y la chica se rió – Yo sólo veo a alguien que _aún_ no se ha disculpado.

- Pues, hace unas horas te comiste mi disculpa, así que no veo por qué tengo que hacer algo más – La chica no entendió a qué rayos se refería con "comerse su disculpa", y debió estar escrito por toda su cara, ya que el skater la miró con diversión antes de responder a la pregunta no formulada – El helado, lo compré yo, ¿Lo olvidas?

- Hmp… - Fue lo único que dijo al recordarlo. Roxas sonrió triunfante y ella suspiró caminando en silencio.

No sabía por qué, pero este chico era _demasiado _extraño. Primero la atropelló, luego se rehusó a pedirle disculpas y la hizo enojar de una manera que casi nunca acostumbraba y ¿Ahora se hacían burlas mutuamente? Realmente extraño. Se sentía incómoda, normalmente sería amable y tímida con un desconocido, pero parecía como si el chico quisiera verla enfadada, y eso le molestaba.

- ¿Sabes? Si frunces el ceño, te arrugarás antes de tiempo – Dijo Roxas sonriendo, Naminé lo miró y alzó una ceja, provocando que el chico se riera – Ahí vas otra vez… ¡Cálmate! No hay razón para colocar esa expresión.

- Ayudaría que te quedaras en silencio – Murmuró la chica, ahí iba otra vez él… ¿Por qué tenía que reírse cuando ella estaba incómoda? ¿Acaso le gustaba verla fruncir el ceño o cosas extrañas? Qué rayos. Mientras pensaba esto, se dio cuenta que ya estaban en su calle, y Kairi y Sora estaban frente a su casa. La chica se giró a Roxas – Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, y suerte con tu mamá. Adiós.

- Hey… - Antes de que se fuera, el rubio la llamó y ella se volteó, para su desconcierto, se encontró con un Roxas serio. El chico lanzó un suspiro antes de hablar – Lo siento, ¿Sí? Por, ya sabes, atropellarte – Naminé quedó sin palabras ante eso ¿Era en serio? El chico sonrió y le ofreció una mano tal y como lo había hecho esa tarde - ¿Sin malos términos? Es estúpido llevarnos mal si no nos conocemos, ¿No lo crees?

- … - La rubia miró la mano que estaba tendida hacia ella y luego se fijó en el rostro del chico. Sus ojos azules y su sonrisa no reflejaban ningún aspecto de burla o mentira, por lo que suspiró y aceptó la mano – De acuerdo, sin malos términos.

- Bien – Dijo el chico. Estuvieron apretándose la mano unos cuantos segundos y se soltaron. - Aunque bueno, igual tienes que admitir que fue chistoso.

- ¿Chistoso? ¡Para ti debió serlo! A ti no te atropellaron…

- Pero sí una chica enojada hizo que mis amigos se burlaran de mí, por lo que estamos a mano.

- ¿Qué? No fue mi culpa que tus amigos hicieran eso, tú me atropellaste en primer lugar.

- No lo hubiera hecho si cierta señorita se hubiera corrido.

- ¡Me gritaste cuando ya estabas a cinco pasos de mí, qué querías que hiciera!

Kairi y Sora miraron toda la escena desde lejos, y sonrieron al ver como ambos rubios volvían a discutir, era extraño, pero era como si Roxas se divirtiera molestando a Naminé aunque él estuviera de igual humor que ella, la chica, de un momento a otro, volvió a tomar esa pose defensiva que tuvo de un principio.

Y eso realmente molestaba a Roxas…

- Cambié de opinión, ¡Retiro mis buenos términos! – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Roxas alzó una ceja.

- No puedes, ya me diste la mano – Se burlo el rubio, Naminé gruñó y se volteó dispuesta a irse a su casa, el chico se rió - ¡Normalmente las personas educadas se despiden!

- ¡Y normalmente los skaters que atropellan a una chica se disculpan, pero nadie tiene lo que quiere! – Respondió la rubia mirando al chico.

- ¡Te repito: Fue un accidente!

- ¡Y eso qué! ¡Me quedé en el suelo!

- ¡Pero fuiste a la competencia igual!

- ¡Si, y NO gracias a ti!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- ¡No es gracioso chicas! – Protestó Naminé hablándole a sus dos mejores amigas por skype, quienes, al parecer, estaban juntas en la casa de Iris. Ambas, Jade e Iris, estaban riéndose fuertemente ante el relato del primer día de su amiga en Villa Crepúsculo.

- Vaya, parece que nuestra Namie tuvo un primer día bastante agitado, ¿Eh? – Dijo Jade con una sonrisa luego de calmarse, Iris sonrió a su lado y Naminé rodó sus azules ojos. Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, su amiga de cabello oscuro se apresuró a agregar algo más.- ¿Y? ¿Al final qué? ¿Terminaron en buenos términos o es tu nuevo enemigo?

- Ninguna de las dos, es alguien que conocí y no quisiera volver a ver – Respondió la rubia, sus mejores amigas la miraron curiosas – Lo único que pude hacer después de discutirle fue despedirme de Sora y Kairi y entrar… Agh, por lo enojada que estaba ni mis papás se me acercaron – Frente a eso, ambas chicas sonrieron. Sí, quizás Naminé fuera tímida, introvertida e incluso no se enfadaba a menudo, pero si algo le molestaba, lo decía. La chica de ojos azules suspiró – Bueno, de todas formas espero no tener que lidiar con él. Es estresante.

- Suena como si ese chico sacara lo peor de ti, ¿Eh, Nam? – Dijo Iris con una sonrisa, Naminé suspiró otra vez.

- Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a cosas así, Iris... En la escuela era invisible, ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo la chica mientras tomaba de su jugo, el cual estaba en una mesita al lado de su cama, Jade miró a su amiga a través de la pantalla y bufó.

- ¿Y eso qué? Por lo que nos haz contado, esos chicos son mucho menos idiotas que los de aquí, ¿O no? Apuesto mi cabeza que la pasarás genial, incluso si tienes que lidiar con el tal "rubio pinchudo" – Naminé sonrió débilmente ante la descripción que ella misma había usado para Roxas. Iris sonrió al lado de Jade y la rubia suspiró.

- Rayos, sería mil veces mejor si estuvieran aquí, chicas… - Dijo Naminé a sus mejores amigas, Iris bajó la vista tristemente y Jade suspiró.

- Lo sé Nam, pero te veremos cuando tengamos oportunidad, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Iris cambiando su expresión triste por una sonrisa que igualaba a la de Selphie, la rubia sonrió de vuelta sin poder evitarlo – Además, ¡Recuerda que tienes que presentarnos a chicos lindos cuando vallamos! ¡Los de aquí son unos feos idiotas! ¡Realmente unos gorilas mongólicos que ni siquiera aprecian el arte de…!

- Iris, Iris, sí lo sabe, _los conoce_… - Dijo Jade colocándole una mano en el hombro a la castaña, quien ya estaba comenzando a mover sus brazos frenéticamente. Naminé rió ante eso ¡Rayos, las extrañaba! La chica de pelo oscuro fijó sus grises ojos en la cámara y le habló directamente a su rubia amiga, señalándola – Y tú, sólo disfruta con tus demás amigos, y patea en las bolas a quien te moleste, ¿Entendido?

- Sí, mamá… - Respondió la chica de ojos azules sonriendo, sus mejores amigas sonrieron de vuelta cuando, de pronto, un ruido se escuchó al otro lado, provocando que Iris y Jade se voltearan, parecía ser la voz de la mamá de la castaña.

- Bueno Nam, mamá nos llama a cenar, así que… Hablamos más mañana, ¿Sí? – Dijo tristemente la castaña de ojos miel, Naminé sonrió y asintió.

- Está bien, las quiero chicas…

- Nosotras igual ¡Disfruta!

- ¡Y patea al ricitos de oro si se lo merece!

- Adiós – Logró decir la rubia en pequeñas risas.

La transmisión se cortó y la chica suspiró al techo de su habitación, estaba sentada en la cama y ya había cenado, Cloud había salido a quizás donde con Zack y sus padres veían televisión en el primer piso. Sin saber nada más que hacer, Naminé entró a facebook, y, para su sorpresa, tenía nueve solicitudes de amistad y muchas notificaciones, optó por abrir las de amistad y comenzó a aceptar a toda la gente que había conocido, entonces, llegó a un nombre que inconscientemente le hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

"_Roxas McCartney te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad_"

Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica aceptó la solicitud, ¿Quizás curiosidad? No sabía muy bien, pero bueno, no sería la primera persona con la que no se llevaba "de maravilla" que tenía en facebook. ¿Normalmente ser amigo en facebook de alguien realmente te hacía su amigo? No. Y realmente, a nadie le importaba.

Abrió las demás notificaciones y se encontró con muchas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo…

**Kairi Hawnking: **¡Un día espectacular con mis skaters favoritos, mis mejores amigas t la recién llegada **Naminé Strife**!

_A Demyx Dill, Selphie Tilmitt, Sora McCartney y otras 15 personas más les gusta esto. _

**Demyx Dill: **¿Somos tus skaters favoritos? *-*

**Kairi Hawnking**: Sip :P

_A 5 personas les gusta esto_.

**Axel Ross:** Pero yo soy el más favorito, ¿O no? ;D

**Xion Kane:** ¿En serio Axel? ¿Tú el más favorito de Kairi?

_A 10 personas les gusta esto_

**Axel Ross:** ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?

**Roxas McCartney:** Sí, con la persona más narcisista de Villa Crepúsculo que le pone nombre a su cabello.

_A 13 personas les gusta esto_

**Sora McCartney:** ¿Es en serio? ¡Sabía que esa cosa tenía vida!

_A 14 personas les gusta esto_

**Hayner Flynn:** ¡Y yo sabía que Axel era gay! ¿Quién rayos le pone nombre a su cabello?

_A 6 personas les gusta esto_

**Sora McCartney:** ¡Exacto! Ahora sólo falta que Riku se asuma y el universo estará en paz.

_A 10 personas les gusta esto _

**Riku Grant:** Como dije hoy: Ese es tu sueño Sora, admite que sueñas con estar en mi club de fans. Además, eres el menos indicado para hablar de cabellos que tienen vida, ¿No crees? ;)

_A 16 personas les gusta esto_

**Kairi Hawnking:** ¿Por qué rayos mi estado se convirtió en una competencia de quién es más gay? ¬¬

**Axel Ross:** No sé, creo que en el fondo todos son gays aquí, excepto yo, porque tengo una sexy novia :P 3

_A 5 personas les gusta esto _

**Kairi Hawnking:** ¿Y Larxene sabe que tu cabello tiene nombre?

_A 17 personas les gusta esto_

**Axel Ross:** Hm… Creo que pronto lo sabrá.

**Larxene Carter:** Creo que ya lo sé.

_A 13 personas les gusta esto_

**Hayner Flynn está en una relación con Olette Evans **

_A Olette Evans, Hayner Flynn, Pence Feldman y otras 25 personas les gusta esto_.

**Olette Evans:** :D! 3 Te quiero mucho :) 3

_A 22 personas les gusta esto_

**Hayner Flynn:** ¡Linda! :) Yo también 3

_A 23 personas les gusta esto_

**Pence Feldman:** ¡AL FIN! ¡PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!

_A 18 personas les gusta esto_

**Roxas McCartney:** Lo mismo digo, ¡ALELUYA AL CIELO

**Selphie Tilmitt:** ¡Sííí! ¡Que lindos! ¡Me encantan! :D 3

**Demyx Dill:** ¡Felicidades y ojala duren tanto como tardaron en estar juntos! ;D 3

_A 21 personas les gusta esto_

**Axel Ross:** ¡Sí! ¡Ahora sólo faltan Sora y Kairi!

_A 26 personas les gusta esto_

**Kairi Hawnking:** Hayner y Olette: ¡Felicitaciones! :D 3 ¡Lo supe desde SIEMPRE! 3 y Axel: ¿Qué hay con ese comentario de ahí? ¬¬

**Sora McCartney:** ¡Hayner y Olette! :D 3 Ya era hora :B Y Axel: Muérete ¬¬

**Axel Ross:** Que lindos, contestaron lo mismo :D 3

_A 25 personas les gusta esto_

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

La rubia le colocó "me gusta" al estado de Kairi y a la relación de Hayner y Olette. No pudo evitar reírse de las conversaciones de sus nuevos amigos, ¡Hasta en facebook eran graciosos! Incluso, se rió con los comentarios del "rubio pinchudo", pero eso no significaba nada aún, es decir, ¡Llevaba un día conociéndolo y ya discutían! ¿Qué clase de comienzo es ese?

Naminé suspiró y colocó una película para ver, como no tenía nada que hacer, eso le quedaba. Eligió una comedia romántica "27 Vestidos", una de las favoritas de Iris.

Antes de poner la película, la rubia miró el calendario de la pared y suspiró con pesar: Quedaban sólo cinco días para entrar a la escuela, a su _nueva_ escuela. Naminé sólo pensaba que ojala no fuera tan difícil encajar como en su preparatoria anterior, donde simplemente_ nada_ iba con ella…

Miró las fotos de su escritorio y sonrió al recordar como sus dos mejores amigas la animaban a disfrutar de su nuevo hogar, donde obviamente ellas eran extrañadas, pero se quedaba feliz con que las vería pronto. También recordó que tenía a sus amigos de infancia, los cuales la habían acogido mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso se sorprendió de que la recordaran. Eso la hizo realmente feliz, y bueno, las personas nuevas eran simpáticas también, excepto _uno_.

. _"Bah, sólo deja de pensar en eso, Naminé… Él no tiene por qué ser parte de tu círculo, sólo ignora sus burlas y estarás bien…"_ – Se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba la película y con ello, olvidarse por completo de todo.

**Fin Capítulo 3**

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

_¡Lo sieeento por la demora! De verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, de hecho, me van a perdonar, pero no voy a contestar reviews aquí sólo por falta de tiempo :'( _

**_Tommiboy,__ Poppy-chan Makenzie, sasume - uchiha, dark slayer 358 y SakuraTsukishiro94 :_** _Gracias a TODOS me hicieron tremendamente FELIZ :D! _

_Con un review haces feliz a un autor :D ¿Te gustó? ¿Critica? ¿Sugerencia? ¡Cualquier cosa sería fantástica! :B _

_Besos y saludos, _

_Pili. _


	4. Chapter 4

****_¡Hola lectores! Disculpen por la demora, sé que es casi imperdonable, porque sé lo que es esperar una historia, pero... Perdón, en serio. He tenido un par de complicaciones con mis estudios, estrés máximooo y no tenía tiempo para actualizar, ¡Pero aquí está y espero que les guste!_

__Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia.__

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

**"Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 4**

**No debería ser un mal chico…**

Aquel era un día estupendo, el sol se colaba de una manera hermosa entre las montañas, el cielo estaba despejado y Villa Crepúsculo lucía muy bonita y pulcra, como siempre. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en ese hermoso día:

_Aquel era el primer día de clases. _

Naminé hizo su rutina normal de las mañanas cuando tenía clases, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con lo de siempre, es decir, no más que unos vaqueros, una polera de un color aceptable y una chaqueta, se peinó el cabello hacia un lado y salió con su hermano Cloud, quien tenía clases en la universidad a la misma hora ese día. La rubia tomó el casco que su hermano le entregó y se montó en la motocicleta, el chico al sentir los brazos de ella envolviendo su cintura, encendió el vehículo y partió a la preparatoria.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue con Zack ayer? – Preguntó Naminé cuando llegaron a una luz roja, Cloud la escuchó y en pocos segundos respondió.

- Bien, conseguí empleo en la cafetería que él trabaja – Respondió el chico, Naminé frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vas a trabajar aquí también? Creí que lo dejarías Cloud, dicen que la universidad de aquí es mucho más exigente que las de otros lados – Dijo la Strife menor preocupada, el universitario iba a responder, pero dieron luz verde, y ambos sabían que no era buena idea hablar mientras se andaba en moto.

Mientras iban avanzando en silencio, con sólo el motor del vehículo como el ruido más cercano, la rubia divisó a lo lejos un gran edificio de color marrón algo anaranjado, no era molesto a la vista, de hecho, daba una sensación de calidez. Se iban acercando más y más al edificio, y cada vez este se hacía más grande, cuando llegaron a unos cuantos metros del terreno de la escuela, Naminé notó que aquel establecimiento tenía muchas cosas, canchas de atletismo, gimnasio, un extenso terreno de césped. Era mucho más grande que su escuela anterior.

Cloud detuvo el vehículo justo cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto, Naminé se bajó y se sacó el casco, sintiendo como las miradas de sus compañeros se clavaban en ella con curiosidad. La chica suspiró pesadamente ante esto mientras le entregaba el casco a su hermano, y este lo notó.

- Voy a trabajar aquí por la misma razón que lo hacía antes – Cloud miró a su hermana y se sacó el casco, ella lo miraba atentamente, sin parpadear – Sabes que estoy ahorrando para irme a vivir solo, además, creo que necesito unas cuantas piezas para la moto y una guitarra nueva.

- Cloud, ¿Tienes ideas de cuantas guitarras tienes, o no? – Dijo la chica entre risas, su hermano le sonrió de medio lado y la despeinó, ella protestó - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué…?

- Es una nueva escuela Nam, sobrevivirás – Dijo Cloud para luego colocarse el casco, Naminé sonrió. Por supuesto que él se había dado cuenta. El chico tomó el manubrio de su motocicleta, y antes de partir agregó – Mientras no te caigas mientras caminas, estará todo perfecto.

- ¡Cloud!

Con esta última protesta, el chico rubio arrancó en su moto y, hasta que dobló la esquina, Naminé se lo quedó viendo. Sin ánimos de avanzar, se quedó mirando por unos segundos la calle por la cual Cloud se había marchado. Aquel chico podía ser muy tímido y a veces parecer frío y desinteresado, pero era un excelente hermano, de hecho, podía decir que la conocía tal y como Jade e Iris lo hacían. Naminé sonrió y, por desgracia, no se percató de que una juguetona castaña corría en dirección a ella.

- ¡NAAAAMIII! – Naminé se volteó, y justo en ese momento sintió todo el peso de Selphie sobre ella, si no hubiera mantenido el equilibrio por suerte, ambas se hubieran caído. A pesar de todo, la rubia sonrió y abrazó a su amiga de vuelta.

- ¡Selphie! – Respondió la rubia sonriendo, cuando se separaron, notó que Kairi, Sora y Riku también estaban allí - ¿Qué tal, chicos?

- No muy bien, mamá se tiró sobre mí para despertarme… ¡Dios, las vacaciones se fueron volando! – Respondió Sora bostezando, Naminé sonrió ante la expresión de flojera que tenía el castaño, sin embargo, aún así se veía alegre.

- ¿Este año Roxas no te lanzó agua? Vaya, haz ido mejorando, ¿Eh, Sora? – Bromeó Kairi, todos se rieron, incluso el chico castaño sonrió. Lo primero que debías saber de Sora era que nunca le llevaba la contraria a Kairi por mucho tiempo, y eso era algo que ya Naminé comenzaba a observar.

- Hablando de Roxas, ¿Dónde está? – Quiso saber Selphie, Naminé tuvo que controlar el no colocar una mueca de descontento ante la pronunciación de ese nombre. Sora fijó sus azules ojos en la castaña para responderle.

- Salió apurado en su skate, dijo que tenía que quería practicar unos trucos con Demyx y Axel y además ir a buscar su horario para no hacer la fila – Respondió Sora, Naminé no pudo evitar sorprenderse… ¿En serio ese tipo se levantaba temprano para andar en su skate?

- Hablando de los horarios… - La rubia chica vio como su pelirroja amiga buscaba algo en su mochila, en pocos segundos, sacó un papel pequeño y se lo entregó a la chica. – Es el tuyo, Riku y Sora hicieron la fila por nosotras.

- ¿En serio? Gracias chicos - Agradeció Naminé con una sonrisa a los chicos, Sora le sonrió de vuelta ampliamente, mientras que Riku le dedicó una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa.

- Es mejor que lo cuides, tuve que soportar a Sora por más de media hora mirándome de una forma realmente sospechosa, y después dice que yo soy el gay – Bromeó Riku, Sora lo fulminó con sus ojos azules y lo golpeó en el brazo mientras las chicas se reían.

- Dejaría de decirlo si simplemente lo admites, Riku – Respondió el castaño mientras avanzaban hacia la escuela, los chicos siguieron discutiendo amistosamente mientras las chicas se adelantaron y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos nuestras clases de biología, historia y gimnasia juntas! – Celebró Selphie al comparar los horarios con los de sus amigas, Naminé y Kairi sonrieron.

- Al menos tendré a gente que conozco conmigo – Se alivió la rubia, Selphie y Kairi la miraron y le sonrieron a modo de apoyo.

- Tranquila Nam, es una escuela normal, y aunque tuviéramos clases separadas no te dejaríamos sola – Apoyó Kairi, Naminé le sonrió y la pelirroja echó un vistazo a su papel – Hm… Nuestros casilleros están un poco lejos, los de Selphie y yo están en el primer piso a la izquierda y el tuyo a la derecha y en como cuatro pasillos más allá – Explicó la pelirroja, la rubia memorizó aquellas indicaciones y sonó el timbre. Todo el grupo de amigos se miró y Kairi le señaló a Naminé por donde ir – Recuerda, hacia allá y cuatro pasillos, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, ¡Gracias Kairi, nos vemos chicos! – Dijo la rubia yendo a la derecha, todos los chicos alzaron las manos en forma de despedida para luego separarse y dirigirse a sus casilleros o clases.

Por suerte, esta vez Naminé sí pudo entender las indicaciones de Kairi, llegó al pasillo en el que estaba su casillero y buscó el número, lo encontró y caminó hacia él para guardar sus cosas. Cuando acabó de acomodar sus libros y cuadernos, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea donde era la clase de literatura, cerró su puerta del casillero y notó que alguien estaba en el de al lado, aunque la puerta le cubriera el rostro. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una polera negra, al parecer era un chico.

- Emm… Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde está la clase de literatura? – Preguntó la rubia tímidamente, entonces, el chico le respondió mientras cerraba la puerta. Naminé abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver quien era.

- Sí mira, vas al segundo piso y… - Roxas dejó de hablar al ver a quien le estaba respondiendo, y entonces sonrió divertido - ¿Qué hay con esa cara?

- ¿Por qué de todos los casilleros tenía que tocarme este? – Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

- Esa no es una buena de comenzar el día, señorita Strife – Dijo el rubio, Naminé se volteó, encontrándose con un despreocupado Roxas con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Esa es tu forma de saludar siempre?

- S…Sólo si eres tú – El balbuceo de la rubia no sorprendió a Roxas, ya que él sabía que nadie la había visto enfadarse hasta que lo enfrentó. Era realmente divertido para él a veces notar cómo la chica pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas. La chica suspiró y se volteó otra vez, Roxas seguía sonriendo, incluso tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada al ver como Naminé revisaba su mapa, que, le debían haber dado por ser nueva estudiante.

- Subes por el segundo piso, a la derecha en el salón 205 – Cuando el chico le dio las indicaciones, a la chica casi se le pararon los rubios cabellos, luego se volteó sonrojada.

- ¡N…Nadie te preguntó por eso!

Con las risas de Roxas, Naminé avanzó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso… ¿Por qué su día tenía que empezar encontrándose con ese chico? ¿No podía ser de otra forma? Llegó a dicho salón y se encontró con que Xion estaba en su clase, y por suerte tenía su asiento de al lado desocupado, al verse, la chica de cabello negro le indicó a la rubia que se sentara y esta lo hizo con gusto mientras sonreía.

El profesor entró a la clase y esta comenzó. Naminé sacó el libro que le habían pedido ese año: "Hamlet", y la clase se desarrolló normalmente. La rubia ya había leído la obra en su escuela anterior, y, aunque quería estar concentrada, recordaba el rostro de diversión de Roxas y le daba un coraje que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba… ¿Por qué rayos ese chico la sacaba tanto de sus casillas? A la única persona que a veces quería golpear era a Cloud, pero al conocer al molesto rubio ya no sabía qué pensar… Sólo había que ignorarlo, o bien, seguir el consejo de Jade.

- _"Dios, ya deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, Naminé…"_ – Se dijo a sí misma mientras se pasaba una mano por el rubio cabello. Ojala el resto del día fuera más tranquilo.

-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-

El rugido de la motocicleta fue apagado por Cloud al llegar a su universidad y estacionar su vehículo en donde correspondía. El rubio se sacó el caso y colocó los pies en el suelo, acomodó su mochila y comenzó a caminar al campus de su universidad. Realmente, aquella era muy espaciosa, con variados edificios de muchas áreas de estudio y un terreno que abarcaba canchas de deportes y extensos terrenos de césped. Mientras avanzaba por el campus, divisó a Zack con un par de amigos. Zack no tardó en notar su presencia y al verlo alzó la mano en forma de saludo, el rubio se acercó.

- ¡Hey, Cloud! – El rubio saludó de un abrazo con un apretón de manos a su amigo, luego vio a todos los que estaban allí, había un chico de cabello castaño y con una cicatriz en el rostro, uno de cabello más largo amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba un gorro de vaquero con un abrigo largo, una chica de cabello negro y liso, ojos oscuros y polerón celeste, y por último, estaba una chica de cabello negro y corto hasta el mentón, quien le sonreía ampliamente – Chicos, él es Cloud, Cloud, ellos son León, Rinoa, Irvine y Yuffie – Presentó Zack señalando a cada uno, todos saludaron de una manera distinta, las chicas le sonrieron y los chicos alzaron la mano junto con un "hola", el rubio correspondió esos gestos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? No me gusta que te digan León, prefiero Squall – Dijo la chica señalada como Rinoa, el castaño chico rodó los ojos y la chica miró a Cloud – ¿No es verdad que León es raro, Cloud?

- Eh… Bueno, no es muy común – Dijo el chico, Rinoa miró a León triunfante y este bufó.

- ¿No ves? Es mejor Squall – Dijo la chica de cabello negro sonriendo, el chico alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Otra vez con tus "y qué"?

- Hey, chicos… - Dijo el chico de coleta larga, ambos lo miraron – Si van a comenzar a coquetear, ¿Puedes hacerlo lejos de nosotros? Realmente no queremos interrumpir.

- ¡Irvine! – Dijo Rinoa con un leve sonrojo en la cara, León rodó los ojos y se rascó la cabeza mientras Zack y Yuffie se reían.

- Bien chicos, nuestras clases comienzan ahora, ¿Nos vemos al almuerzo? – Dijo Zack mientras veía su reloj, a la pregunta todos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza. El chico de cabello negro se alejó con el rubio caminando a su lado - ¿Sabes? León es parecido a ti, estoy seguro que te caerán bien.

- ¿Qué estudian ellos? – Preguntó el chico mientras entraban al edificio que les correspondía, Zack suspiró y comenzó a recordar.

- Veamos, Yuffie estudia Educación Física, es decir, va a ser maestra de ello, Irvine estudia licenciatura en música con León y Rinoa psicología. – Cloud asintió y miró a Zack con curiosidad al escuchar que esos chicos estudiaban música, Zack lo notó. – Sí, con León, Irvine y otros chicos más queríamos formar una banda, pero nos faltaba organización en los horarios, bueno, tú sabes que siempre me gustó eso de la música, pero nunca me dedicaría a ello. León e Irvine sí.

- Sería genial tener tiempo para formar un grupo, intenté hacer uno en mi otra ciudad, pero nadie tocaba nada – Dijo el chico rubio, Zack lo miró aguantando una carcajada y Cloud rodó los ojos - ¿Es en serio Zack? Me refería a música.

- Me conoces, amigo… Necesitas términos explícitos conmigo. – El universitario de cabello negro rió y Cloud sonrió de medio lado, entraron al salón y se sentaron. Aún el profesor no había llegado – ¿Y qué tal está Nam? ¿La fuiste a dejar hoy a la escuela?

- Sí, estaba aterrada… - Dijo el rubio sacando sus cuadernos de su mochila, Zack alzó una ceja – Ya sabes, no le gusta mucho los cambios de aire y todo eso…

- Sí… Fue duro para ella estar en su preparatoria anterior, ¿No?

- Ni que lo digas, tú sabes… - Cloud suspiró al techo, ya había hablado de su hermana con Zack antes, y aún se le hacía difícil opinar de ella, aunque la conocía perfectamente, aún habían cosas que el rubio no podía entender. Un golpe en el brazo sacó al chico de sus pensamientos - ¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Pareces su padre! Ya tiene dieciséis, puede cuidarse perfectamente, además, está con sus amigos, ¿O no? No te preocupes…

- ¿Y quién dice que estoy preocupado? – Se defendió el chico golpeando a su amigo en el brazo, Zack sonrió y entonces entró el profesor y le prestaron suma atención.

Ya no llevaban ni media clase cuando el profesor enlazó al menos tres tareas a toda la clase, los universitarios sólo tomaban notas en su cuaderno y consultaban el libro de vez en cuando. La clase terminó, y ambos chicos se levantaron.

- Oye, tengo que ir a buscar algo a la moto, creo que en el maletín se me quedó un cuaderno – Dijo Cloud revisando su mochila, Zack alzó una ceja mientras sonreía pícaramente y el rubio lo miró confuso - ¿Qué?

- O… Quizás tienes a una chica en el estacionamiento y tienes que cumplir una cuota antes de entrar a clases – Zack alzó las cejas de modo pícaro y Cloud no cambió su semblante. El chico de cabello negro bufó - ¿Sabes? No es divertido si no tienes ninguna reacción…

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué grite como una niña diciendo que me dejes de tomar el pelo? No soy tú, Zack – Respondió el rubio de cabello en punta con una media sonrisa, Zack lo miró ofendido y su amigo soltó un resoplido divertido mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Algún día juro que te arrancaré la cabeza! ¡Y no grito como niña! – Escuchó Cloud a su amigo desde el aula, el rubio sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Tenía quince minutos antes de que comenzara su siguiente clase.

El universitario se encaminó rumbo al estacionamiento. Notó como algunas chicas se volteaban a verlo, pero en realidad eso no le interesaba mucho. Las chicas, por ahora, no tenían que tener nada que ver con él, al menos no seriamente. Debía graduarse de la universidad, vivir solo un tiempo, pasarla bien, y luego vería si tenía familia. Primero, quería ser libre y ya.

- ¡Oh rayos! ¡Estúpido motor!

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por un frustrado grito femenino. Cloud se volteó a donde provenía la voz y se encontró con que una chica estaba inspeccionando el motor de una camioneta, pero al parecer tenía un par de confusiones, no pudo ver muy bien su rostro, ya que estaba totalmente inclinada revisando el vehículo, lo que sí pudo fijarse, es que estaba hablando por celular.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, Barret! ¡Esta estupidez de camioneta otra vez se volvió a descomponer! – Hubo un silencio, al parecer le estaban respondiendo. Entonces, la chica se puso de pie y se paseó a unos metros del automóvil, pasándose una mano por el largo cabello oscuro. El rubio, nuevamente, no pudo ver bien su rostro, ya que estaba de espaldas a él - ¡Y qué voy a saber yo donde está eso! ¿Qué, Reno? ¿Voy a tener que esperarlo? ¡Tengo clases! ¡Además a la tarde tengo que ir a buscar a Marlene, y si esta cosa no se mueve para esa hora, tendré que usar una carretilla o algo así! – La chica se calló nuevamente y entonces suspiró - ¡No te reías de esto, hablo en serio! ¡Si Reno no lo arregla voy a llamar a una grúa! – Finalizando, hubo otro silencio y la castaña nuevamente suspiró – Está bien, te lo prometo, nada de patadas a Reno, sí, sí… Yo igual, adiós.

Mientras se desarrollaba aquella conversación, Cloud no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar y, en su interior, divertirse. Realmente, había muy pocas chicas que supieran de autos. La castaña colgó el móvil suspirando nuevamente al cielo y miró su camioneta con frustración, fue ahí cuando el rubio vio su rostro. Vaya, era realmente atractiva, tenía unos ojos de un color inusual y sus facciones encajaban perfectamente entre ellas, sin duda, una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto. La castaña bufó y golpeó con el puño la parte delantera, el sonido fue muy fuerte, tanto, que el rubio casi saltó… ¿Cómo una chica podía golpear así de duro? Casi abolla su camioneta…

- Maldición… - Susurró la chica mientras metía la cabeza nuevamente a la parte delantera del vehículo. El rubio miró su moto y estaba dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, notó como la chica aún lanzaba quejidos de frustración y algunos golpes hacia la camioneta que simplemente no supo cuándo ni por qué comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

- Creo que esa no es la mejor forma de arreglarlo, ¿Sabes? – Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, la castaña, al escuchar su voz, se levantó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Ah… Supongo que es así como lo he arreglado desde que lo tengo así que, bueno, funciona para mí – Dijo la chica, Cloud frunció el ceño y ella suspiró – Pero parece que hoy es especial, no quiere funcionar.

- Quizás ya se aburrió de que lo golpearán – Bromeó el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia el vehículo y dejaba la mochila en el suelo. La castaña sonrió a sus espaldas y el chico observó el motor de la camioneta con seriedad - ¿Guardas una caja de herramientas dentro de la camioneta?

- Eso creo, voy a revisar – Respondió la chica subiéndose a la camioneta y buscando la dicha caja que Barret le había insistido que tuviera. La encontró y colocó los pies en el concreto mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio. – Aquí está – Cloud recibió la caja, la colocó apoyada en el motor y la abrió. – Por cierto, soy Tifa.

- Cloud - Dijo el rubio simplemente mientras notaba los defectos de la camioneta y comenzaba a pulirlos con las herramientas brindadas por la universitaria. Tifa se sorprendió al encontrar ese nombre extrañamente familiar… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

- Y… ¿Qué estudias? – Quiso saber la chica luego de un par de minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las herramientas y cómo el chico arreglaba el auto, el rubio terminó de acomodar un par de cables antes de responderle.

- Mecánica, voy en tercer año… - Respondió Cloud, Tifa sintió que ya había escuchado eso antes, pero… ¿Cuándo? El rubio cambió de herramienta antes de hablar - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Definitivamente, te habrás dado cuenta que la mecánica no es lo mío – Bromeó la castaña, al no escuchar ninguna reacción del rubio decidió responder a la pregunta – Voy en tercer año de ingeniería comercial, y luego estaba pensando inclinarme a Gastronomía.

- ¿Quieres poner un restaurante?

- Bueno, ya tengo un bar por aquí, si sirviéramos más cosas sería mejor, ya se me hace aburrido mezclar y mezclar tragos, ¿Sabes? – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, Cloud no dijo nada, pero la estaba escuchando. Terminó de arreglar un par de cosas más y se irguió. Tifa notó que el chico tenía las manos algo manchadas, él señaló a la camioneta despreocupado.

- Prueba si enciende, si no lo hace, vemos qué le sucede – La chica asintió, subió al asiento de conductor y encendió la camioneta, la cual parecía no tener problemas, Cloud examinó un par de veces el funcionamiento del motor y luego miró a Tifa y levantó el pulgar en modo de aprobación. La castaña sonrió, apagó el motor y se bajó del vehículo – Había unos cables con unos contactos descolocados, y tuve que acomodar un par de piezas – Explicó el rubio señalando lo que hizo, la castaña asentía y lo miraba – Algunas piezas están algo oxidadas, deberías reponerlas, pero fuera de eso la camioneta funciona muy bien a pesar de que sea algo vieja.

- Ya veo… - Dijo Tifa, luego levantó la vista hacia Cloud, quien sacó la caja de herramientas y cerró el capó del vehículo. Fue entonces, que la chica se fijó más en él y se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era, tenía un cabello dorado en punta muy peculiar, los ojos azules y en físico se notaba que ejercitaba. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la castaña tomó la caja que el rubio le entregaba y le sonrió – Gracias, salvaste mi día.

- No es nada – Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Tifa sonrió – Bueno, debo irme a clases ahora, adiós.

- ¡Adiós y gracias otra vez! – Agradeció la castaña, Cloud se dirigió a su moto para sacar el cuaderno que había ido a buscar y Tifa guardó la caja de herramientas. Cuando terminó, alcanzó a ver como el rubio atravesaba el campus a paso rápido. Ese chico le había parecido algo raro, pero… Un mal chico no ayudaría a un desconocido, ¿O no? Tifa sonrió y tomó su bolso dirigiéndose al campus, sin saberlo realmente, tenía curiosidad por ese chico.

-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-

- Por última vez, señor McCartney y señorita Kane, dejen de hacer morisquetas extrañas o simplemente se irán a castigo.

Xion y Sora suspiraron derrotados y clavaron su vista en el pizarrón. Naminé sonrió, la clase de química había resultado realmente divertida, Sora y Xion imitaban a la profesora, la cual, al parecer, ya tenía entre ceja y ceja a esos dos. Fue entonces que la rubia se dio cuenta que Xion y Sora eran bastante parecidos, ya que ninguno de los dos podía quedarse quieto por más de veinte minutos, la chica de cabello negro miraba para todos lados en la clase de literatura que compartía con Naminé, se fijaba en los gestos de las personas y comentaba con la rubia entre risas lo graciosos que algunos resultaban ser. En cuanto a Sora, él era mucho más inquieto que la chica, le tiraba bolas de papel a diversos compañeros que dormían cuando el profesor no estaba mirando, y, cuando en química se sentó cerca de Xion, ambos comenzaron a distraerse mutuamente. Naminé sólo podía reír por lo bajo y anotar algunas cosas que decía la profesora.

La campana sonó y los tres chicos salieron riéndose de la clase de química, Sora lanzaba algunos chistes y Xion los complementaba mientras imitaba a la profesora, a la cual apodaron "Cid", por el oso perezoso de la Era del Hielo.

- ¿Quién rayos le puso ese sobrenombre? – Preguntó Naminé riendo al encontrar el obvio parecido entre la profesora y el dibujo animado. La chica de cabello negro lanzó una carcajada y Sora respondió.

- Fue Demyx, ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor? – La rubia negó con la cabeza y Sora se rió junto con Xion antes de contarlo – La bautizó así porque, cuando él se cambió el peinado, la profesora le dijo que se veía horrible y Demyx le respondió "¿Yo? ¡Usted es la que parece oso perezoso!" – Naminé rió ante eso junto con todos y Sora prosiguió – Era la primera vez que Demyx estaba molesto, la profesora Margot se puso tan roja que pensaron que iba a explotar, y creo que mandó a Demyx a castigo por tres semanas.

- Y eso fue lo de menos, Cid pidió que expulsaran a Demyx, pero por suerte vinieron sus padres – Dijo Xion, para después ver su horario – Me toca biología, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

- Física – Respondió Sora, Naminé revisó su hoja y suspiró pesadamente.

- Matemáticas – Xion colocó una mueca de desagrado y Sora se encogió de hombros – Emmm… ¿Dónde queda la clase?

- Sube al tercer piso, en la sala 310 – Indicó Xion señalando las escaleras, Naminé sonrió y asintió – Nos vemos al almuerzo, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos, chicos! – Se despidió Naminé alzando una mano, Sora y Xion le sonrieron y le correspondieron el gesto.

- ¡Suerte con matemáticas, Nam! – Fue lo último que la chica escuchó mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al salón, entró y se sentó en uno de los puestos de la segunda fila, el cual estaba al lado de la ventana. La rubia sonrió y sacó su libro y cuaderno mientras todos los estudiantes se acomodaban en el salón. Entonces, sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Levantó la vista y casi gruñó.

- ¿Pudiste encontrar el salón esta vez? – Preguntó Roxas, Naminé suspiró.

- Sí, muchas gracias – Respondió cortamente la rubia, Roxas iba a decir algo más cuando el profesor llegó. La chica se preguntó por qué rayos el rubio se sentaba al lado de ella, y entonces se fijó que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Genial.

- Buenos días, chicos. Haremos un par de ejercicios esta clase para repasar los contenidos del año pasado, así es que anoten lo que voy a escribir en el pizarrón y no quiero a nadie sin trabajar – Indicó el profesor, todos abrieron sus cuadernos, y comenzaron a seguir al profesor en lo que escribía, algunos hablaban mientras lo hacían e inclusive otros reían. En cuanto a Naminé y Roxas, no se cruzaban ni una palabra.

Cuando la rubia terminó de anotar los ejercicios, miró su hoja con un poco de confusión. Nunca había sido buena para matemáticas, eran tan… Cerradas para ella que era algo que no llamaba su atención. La rubia jugueteó con su lápiz mientras buscaba algún problema que supiera, cuando miró a su lado y notó que Roxas ya llevaba la mitad de los ejercicios hechos. Naminé colocó los ojos como platos mientras veía la danza que Roxas hacía con su lápiz, el cual no se detenía jamás.

- _"¿Acaso el verano no le hace efecto o qué? ¡Pareciera como si ni siquiera pensara lo que está haciendo!" _– Pensó la rubia sorprendida, entonces, se dio cuenta que el rubio sonrió.

- Ya sé que soy muy atractivo, pero, ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme tanto? – Bromeó el chico mientras bajaba su lápiz y miraba a la chica, quien frunció el ceño.

- Tienes una autoestima bastante sana, ¿No es así? – Dijo la chica mientras se volteaba a su cuaderno, el cual seguía en blanco, Roxas se dio cuenta de eso y se rió, Naminé levantó la vista y arrugó el entrecejo - ¿Qué?

- Vaya, vaya… ¿No sabes matemáticas? – Aquel tono casi provoca que la rubia le diera un golpe al chico, pero se contuvo y suspiró, clavando sus ojos en el cuaderno.

- Algunas personas no las quieren mucho, gracias – Respondió Naminé mientras veía su cuaderno y volvía a juguetear con su lápiz, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escuchó que Roxas nuevamente se reía - ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?

- Nada, me causa gracia ver como luchas contra las matemáticas, es todo… - Dijo el rubio de cabello en punta, la rubia levantó la vista y alzó una ceja, esto provocó que Roxas sonriera - ¿Qué te dije sobre lo de las arrugas?

- ¿Qué te dije sobre que guardaras silencio? – Contraatacó la chica volviendo la vista a su cuaderno, el chico suspiró y se acercó a ella, esta abrió sus ojos extrañada - ¿Qué…?

- Aquí, tienes que sólo hacer una simple ecuación, mira – El rubio tomó su lápiz y escribió en su cuaderno la ecuación que había que hacer – Luego sacas el cuadrado de binomio y ahí está. Los otros dos son algo parecidos, si entiendes lo que hice, deberías poder resolverlos. – Explicó Roxas alejándose de ella, Naminé miró lo que el chico había escrito en su cuaderno y él suspiró - ¿Mejor?

- Sí – Respondió la chica, dicho esto, Roxas se giró a resolver lo que le quedaba del trabajo, mientras que Naminé hacía lo que acababa de aprender, cuando terminó los problemas que sabía, miró los otros sin saber qué hacer, miró a Roxas, quien estaba ya descansando su cabeza contra la mesa. Ya había terminado.

- _"¿Y si le pregunto…? ¡¿Qué? ¡No! Tengo dignidad, pero… Aggg matemáticas es tan odioso, además, el profesor salió y no creo que pueda preguntarle a alguien más… Ahhhh…"_ – Peleaba interiormente la chica, robó un rápido vistazo a Roxas y notó que ahora estaba jugando con su iPod muy concentrado. La chica miró los problemas otra vez y suspiró derrotada – Roxas…

- ¿Eh? – El rubio se volteó a la chica al escuchar su nombre, y para la sorpresa de ella, el chico la miraba sorprendido. Naminé alzó una ceja y Roxas volvió su expresión a la normalidad - ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez matemáticas? – La rubia asintió con la cabeza y el chico se acercó, dispuesto a explicarle otra vez, lo hizo, y al final agregó – En serio, ¿Quién te enseñó ecuaciones? ¿Los monos?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! N…Nunca fui buena para estas cosas en realidad – Admitió Naminé, Roxas sonrió ante ese balbuceo de ella… Vaya, cuando no estaba enojada se veía cien veces mejor, aunque, de verdad era gracioso verla fruncir el ceño. La rubia suspiró y miró al chico – Parece que tú tenías sólo la cara de estúpido, ¿Eh?

- ¿Estás diciendo que ahora te caigo bien? – Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de medio lado, Naminé se rió y luego lo miró.

- No realmente… - Admitió ella, Roxas frunció el ceño, la chica tomó el lápiz y comenzó a resolver problemas – Pero ahora eres un estúpido bueno para las matemáticas, ¿Sabes?

- Muy gracioso – Dijo el chico volviendo a su juego con el iPod. Naminé comenzó a trabajar, y lo hizo sin problemas hasta que sonó la campana para el almuerzo, entonces, se levantó de su asiento y guardó las cosas en su mochila, Roxas hizo lo mismo y salieron rumbo a la cafetería, donde se encontrarían con todo el grupo.

-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-

- Así que… Matemáticas, ¿Eh? – Naminé resopló ante el comentario de Jade por skype, Iris rió - ¿Qué? ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El rubio pinchudo te ayudó con matemáticas!

- Fue sólo porque el profesor salió – Se excusó la rubia, hablando con sus amigas, esta vez, ambas estaban en casa de Jade haciendo la tarea - ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

- Lo de siempre, tú sabes, chicos idiotas, chicas intentando ser lindas, todo aburrido – Respondió Iris, Naminé suspiró al recordar su nueva escuela… ¿Cómo era posible que esa escuela no cambiara nunca? Iris sonrió - ¿Y? ¿Hay algún chico lindo?

- En realidad, todos son bastante lindos por aquí, no sé qué rayos comen – Respondió Naminé, sus dos amigas rieron.

- ¿Hasta ese molesto chico es sexy? – Preguntó Iris, Naminé abrió sus ojos de par en par y la miró sorprendida – Hmm… Parece que sí.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! – Lo negó la chica, Jade alzó las cejas – En serio chicas, no es gracioso, Roxas no debería ser un tema de conversación.

- Sin embargo, nos llegaste contando que su casillero estaba al lado del tuyo y te ayudó con matemáticas – Apuntó Jade, Naminé rodó los ojos y su amiga de cabello oscuro rió – Está bien, está bien, sabemos que lo odias y todo…

- No lo odio, sólo… No me gusta su presencia… ¡Se reía de mí cuando comía! Era realmente incómodo – Dijo Naminé, sus amigas se rieron.

- ¿Sabes que opino? Creo que si te explicó matemáticas no debería ser un mal chico, ¿O no? – Dijo Iris mientras se arreglaba su flequillo, Naminé alzó una ceja y suspiró.

- Eso lo dices porque a ti no te atropelló con un skate ni le divierte cuando le dices cualquier cosa – Dijo la artista, sus amigas encogieron los hombros y entonces Naminé miró la hora, eran las diez con quince minutos. Suspiró – Chicas, tengo que irme, mamá vendrá a chequear que estoy durmiendo en unos cuantos minutos.

- Ah, está bien, ¡Cuídate, te queremos!

- Adiós chicas, nos vemos.

Naminé apagó su notebook y se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama, aquel día había sido divertido, Kairi y los demás eran realmente acogedores, Axel y Demyx la habían invitado a una maratón de películas el viernes, y ya estaba esperando por ver cómo estaba el barrio en el que había crecido.

A medida que su sueño iba incrementando, sus pensamientos fueron llevados a Roxas, y, sin evitarlo, bufó.

- "_Quizás no sea un mal chico, pero sí me hace enojar…"_

Y eso bastó para quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Fin Capítulo 4**

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

****_¡Hola chicos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que no estaba muy segura de él al principio. ¡Ya se conocieron Tifa y Cloud! Realmente me costó un poco esa parte ajajaja! _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**Ai-chan Wayland, Blackmetaldragon95, Tommiboy, dark slayer 358, sasume-uchiha **y** Poppy-chan Makenzie.**_¡En serio muchas gracias por su apoyo! ¡Espero que sigan leyendo y me perdonen por el retraso! Nuevamente me hicieron MUY feliz._

_Recuerda: Con un review haces feliz a un autor ¿Te__ gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Crítica? ¿Sugerencia? ¡Cualquier comentario me ayuda a progresar! :D !_

_Saludos y muchos cariños_

_Pili. _


	5. Adaptación

_¡Hola lectores! Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza, espero que hayan tenido paciencia porque aquí esta, ¡El quinto capítulo de "Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"! Espero que sea de su agrado, porque está hecho con mucho esfuerzo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia._

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

**"Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 5**

**Adaptación **

Era viernes en la tarde, y parecía un día de verano normal, como si el regreso a clases no hubiera tocado a la cálida estación. Bueno, lamentablemente, el buen clima era lo único que quedaba del verano para los estudiantes, ya que, en la primera semana ya les habían mandado tarea y un proyecto para el semestre.

Al recordar esto, la rubia suspiró sonoramente y movió su cabeza, como si quisiera eliminar esos estresantes y molestos pensamientos que tenían que ver con la escuela, para concentrarse en la pintura que estaba creando frente a ella en su estudio.

Esa semana no había sido fácil para ella, había muchas caras nuevas, y la mayoría tenían miradas curiosas e incómodas, por suerte, en sus clases al menos conocía a una persona del salón, aunque bueno, esta no fuera la mejor compañía en algunos casos. Sobretodo en la clase de matemáticas… ¿Qué clase de persona se sentaba al lado de otra para sólo molestarla? Naminé suspiró bruscamente al acordarse de eso y trazó otras líneas de pintura en su creación. El Arte era lo único que la distraía, lo único que la sacaba del ambiente estresante de la escuela. Siempre había sido así, a veces, hasta podía quedarse todo el día pintando y pintando sin que le importara.

Dejó de pintar por un momento para contemplar y evaluar su creación. La pintura estaba casi lista, en la parte superior había una aplicación de colores fríos y en círculos, azules, celestes y grises que se mezclaban para crear un cielo nublado, luego, al descender la vista, había un océano que se ampliaba como si la pintura saliera de la tela como si fuera más profundo que esta y todo siguiera más allá. Era una pintura que te atrapaba. Y para que estuviera completa, sólo faltaba pintar la orilla. Naminé sonrió complacida con su obra y empezó a trabajar en el elemento restante.

Estaba en su ambiente de relajo y despreocupación, cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica dejó sus materiales a un lado y fue hacia la mesa en la que estaba su móvil, lo tomó y vio en la pantalla quien la estaba llamando. Sonrió y contestó.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo la rubia con un tono amable, esperando la respuesta de la otra línea, que no tardó más de un segundo en llegar.

- _¡Nam! Habla Kairi, ¿Cómo estás?_ – Naminé sonrió ante el tono entusiasta de su amiga y se rió.

- Hola Kairi, sí sabía que eras tú, me diste tu número, ¿Te acuerdas? – Recordó la rubia, Kairi se rió de la otra línea y Naminé sonrió – Estoy bien, ¿Y tú que tal?

- _¡Muy, muy bien!_ – Dijo la pelirroja alegre - _¡Hey! Adivina con quien estoy…_

- ¿Selphie?

- _Aunque no lo creas, no…_ - Respondió la chica riendo, Naminé también se rió mientras se acercaba a una silla y se sentaba. Kairi tomó la palabra nuevamente – _Te voy a dar una pista, se cuidan el cabello más que nosotras y se creen sexys. _

- _No tengo la culpa de que me lo digan, ¿Sabes? Hasta Sora lo hace…-_ Ante esa voz tan conocida, Naminé sonrió, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- _¡Yo no te digo nada! ¿Qué clase de mente tienes bajo ese peinado de chica?_ – La respuesta del chico castaño provocó que esta vez la rubia lanzara una carcajada junto con Kairi… Escuchar a Sora y Riku discutir era algo realmente gracioso y de todos los días, antes quizás le incomodaba un poco, pero luego de una semana simplemente se acostumbró a disfrutar del espectáculo matutino de ambos amigos.

- Creo que ya sé quienes son – Dijo la artista luego de reírse, Kairi se rió una vez más antes de responder.

- _Sí, sabía que lo adivinarías…_ - Respondió la pelirroja, la rubia se rió y se colocó aún más cómoda en su silla. - _¿Y vas hoy a lo de Axel? _

- Sip… De hecho, estoy de suerte, Zack y Cloud van a dejarme, porque cerca de ahí hay un bar al que quiere ir con sus amigos universitarios – Comentó la chica, Kairi se rió por la otra línea y Naminé alzó una ceja - ¿Qué pasó?

- _¡Nada! Sólo imaginé la cara de Selphie cuando le diga que Cloud y su mejor amigo vendrán a dejarte _– Aquello hizo que ambas chicas lanzaran una sonora carcajada. De verdad Selphie a veces podía ser muy expresiva.

- No me sorprendería que se quedara pegada a la ventana – Respondió la rubia, lo cual provocó que ambas se rieran otra vez.

- _¡Hey, Nam!_ – La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sora del otro lado, el cual siguió hablando – _No te asustan las películas de miedo, ¿Verdad?_

- ¡Hola, Sora! Emmm… No mucho, ¿Por qué?

- _Es que normalmente vemos películas de miedo en las maratones, no te importa, ¿Verdad? _– Respondió Sora, Naminé sonrió.

- Para nada, puedo soportar un par de películas de terror – Dijo la rubia, imaginándose al chico sonriendo desde la otra línea. De seguro lo había hecho.

- _Que lástima por Demyx, no se va a poder salvar de esta…_ - Escuchó Naminé decir a Riku, todos se rieron y ella alzó una ceja en confusión.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A Demyx no le gustan las películas de terror?

- _Las odia_ – Respondió el chico de cabello plateado _– De hecho, una vez se escondió detrás del sofá _– Ante eso, los cuatro chicos rieron. Al parecer, Demyx podía tener un peinado rockero y hasta tener una apariencia dura, pero eso no perduraba cuando lo veías sonreír de oreja a oreja o experimentando una película de terror.

- _Bien Nami, nosotros te dejamos, ¡Recuerda, a las nueve en lo de Axel!_ – Dijo la pelirroja luego de las risas. Naminé sonrió por enésima vez.

- De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos!

- _¡Adiós, Nami!_

- _¡Te esperamos, no tardes!_

- _Eso suena como una invitación de cumpleaños para niños de cinco años, Sora…_

- _¡Y eso qué!_

- _¡Nos vemos, Nami! ¡Cuidate!_ – Escuchó la rubia decir entre risas a Kairi antes de colgar.

La rubia vio la hora y se sorprendió un poco al notar que había estado pintando durante tres horas y media, dando como resultado que ya fueran las seis menos diez. Naminé observó su pintura casi terminada y sonrió, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para terminarla y le sobraría suficiente para ducharse y arreglarse.

- _"Realmente quiero ver si Demyx se esconde tras el sofá hoy"_ – Pensó la chica sonriendo divertida mientras le daba los últimos toques a su pintura.

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

La pista de skate no solía estar muy llena después de almuerzo, ya que la mayoría reposaba la comida luego de digerirla, y eso es lo que Roxas, a pesar de sus dieciséis años, aún no entendía. El chico había almorzado una hamburguesa gigante como solía con Axel y Demyx, pero fue el único al que se le ocurrió andar en skate inmediatamente después. Mala idea.

- ¡Hayner! ¡Deja de hacer eso o te golpearé!

- Tranquila, tranquila… No te voy a soltar… Hasta ahora ¡JA!

- ¡Hayner!

Roxas rió ante la pareja que estaba al frente suyo. Por su dolor de estómago, Olette lo había obligado a sentarse durante toda la tarde, era muy obstinada, apenas intentaba levantarse, su amiga lo regañaba dejando a Hayner por cinco segundos. Lo bueno de eso, era que el estar sentado significaba ver al rubio y a la castaña jugar como la pareja que eran. Podía parecer extraño, ya que a Roxas no le gustaba para nada ver a las parejas demostrarse todo su amor, sin embargo, presenciar cómo Olette intentaba torpemente mantener el equilibrio en una tabla de skate y Hayner la soltaba de vez en cuando para ponerla de mal humor era divertido.

- ¡Hayner! ¡Ya para! – Lo regañó la castaña a la décima vez que el rubio le hizo la misma broma. El chico de ojos castaños se rió fuerte y tomó a su novia de ambas manos. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Qué clase de chico le hace esas cosas a su chica? ¡Eres de lo peor!

- Bah, de todos modos así me quieres, ¿No? – Le dijo el rubio alzando las cejas. Olette miró al chico con una expresión dura, él le hizo una mueca extraña y ella no pudo aguantar una sonrisa.

- Estúpido Hayner – Susurró ella intentando concentrarse en su equilibrio.

- Linda Olette – Respondió él sonriendo, ante eso, Roxas rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

La verdad, nunca le había molestado que una pareja jugara frente a él. Es decir, ninguno de sus amigos eran tan amorosos en público, Larxene solía golpear a Axel sin importar nada, y a veces se besaban, pero casi nada. No era el estilo de la rubia, y a Axel no le molestaba, de hecho, lo adoraba.

- _"Realmente extraño…"_ – Pensó Roxas, recordando una vez que fue a la casa de Axel y estaba jugando a la lucha libre con Larxene… Es decir, ¿Qué clase de pareja era esa? El rubio se volteó a mirar otra vez a Hayner y Olette y se encontró con que estaban besándose. - ¡Hey, hey! ¡Mi madre no me deja ver estos espectáculos subidos de tono! – Bromeó el chico mientras se tapaba los ojos ridículamente. Olette y Hayner se dieron un último beso corto antes de soltarse. Roxas sonrió y Olette alzó una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuándo arruinas momentos de parejas, Roxas?

- Desde que se besan sin control delante de mí, por Dios – Sobreactuó el chico, Olette rió y Hayner rodó los ojos – Jóvenes sin vergüenza, que desgracia…

- Suenas igual a mi abuela cuando estábamos haciendo la guerra de agua en casa y justo llegó – Dijo Hayner. Roxas y Olette se rieron ante ese recuerdo y el rubio suspiró pesadamente – Eso fue realmente perturbador, sin mencionar que luego mamá ofreció hacer lo mismo con la familia…

- A todo esto, ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó la castaña chica mientras se bajaba de la tabla, Hayner sonrió.

- Bien, bueno, igual que siempre, ¿No?

- ¿Sigue haciendo sus noches de karaoke? – Preguntó Roxas, Hayner colocó una mueca de horror y eso fue suficiente para responder la pregunta. El rubio de ojos azules rió – Me cae bien tu mamá.

- Eso dices porque no la haz escuchado cantar, amigo.

- Creo que no lo necesitamos, te hemos escuchado a ti – Le dijo la castaña, Hayner la miró y la tomó en su hombro sin previo aviso, la chica comenzó a patalear y a protestar mientras su novio le daba vueltas y vueltas - ¡Hayneeeeer! ¡Suéltame pedazo de animal!

- ¡Hey! – El juego se detuvo cuando Axel llegó luego de unos minutos. Hayner dejó de girar y todos lo miraron. – Tenemos que irnos, ya van a ser las siete, y hay que buscar las películas a la casa de Pence – Avisó el pelirrojo, Hayner asintió y bajó a Olette, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, a lo que todos respondieron con una risa, excepto Roxas, quien miró atónito a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué? O sea… ¿No vamos a andar más?

- Nop, tenemos que irnos – Respondió el pelirrojo, Roxas aún no había cambiado de expresión, a lo que el pelirrojo rió – Bah, para la próxima vez no andes luego de comerte una súper hamburguesa con tu asombroso mejor amigo, ¿Lo captas?

- Por favor no digas "¿Lo captas?", es molesto – Respondió el rubio tomando su tabla y encaminándose a la salida del parque de patinaje. Axel hizo un sonido de beso fogoso y Roxas puso una mueca de asco – Ugh… Ya veo por qué Larxene nunca te besa en público.

- Para eso estás tú, Roxie – Dijo el pelirrojo, todos rieron ante la cara de descontento del molestado.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué películas veremos hoy? – Dijo animado Demyx, todos se miraron dudando y el músico alzó una ceja - ¿Qué?

- No sé si te importe, pero vamos a ver una de comedia, y dos de, bueno, terror…- Ante la mención del último género, Demyx abrió los ojos como platos y Axel no pudo evitar lanzar una risita.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso no entiendes que _ODIO_ las películas de terror?

- ¿Y? El resto las ama…

- ¡No tienen compasión! – Dijo el rubio colocando un puchero, Olette fue hacia él y el chico la abrazó apretadamente – ¡Oletteeee diles algooo!

- Lo siento Demyx, pero todos creemos que tienes que curar tu miedo de alguna manera – Lo consoló la castaña, a lo que el chico se quejó y puso un puchero.

Así continuó el camino a casa de Axel, con risas y bromas entre ellos. Olette sacó el celular y llamó a Selphie, avisándole que se apresurara, ya que pronto llegarían a casa del pelirrojo y no debían perder ni un segundo, mientras, Hayner hacía lo mismo con Pence.

- Hey, Axel… ¿En tu casa saben que Nam vendrá? – Preguntó Demyx, Axel sonrió ante el nombre de la rubia y Roxas rodó los ojos.

- Creo que sí, mamá y papá se enteraron el otro día por Kairi – Respondió el chico – Dios, irrumpió en casa como siempre y prácticamente gritó a los cuatro vientos que Nam estaba de vuelta. De todos modos, no estarán allí cuando lleguemos.

Ante esa imagen mental de Kairi, todos lanzaron una sonora carcajada. Roxas, en cambio, intentó mantener lejos el tema de aquella rubia. Es decir, sí, era gracioso molestarla, pero había algo en ella que no podía dejar pasar, a veces era tímida y otras quería controlarlo todo… ¿Qué rayos sucedía con ella?

- _"Parece que bajo esa cabeza rubia se esconde una mente bastante perfeccionista…" _– Pensó el rubio de cabello en punta mientras resoplaba – _"Quizás hasta disfrute viendo películas de terror, hm… De todos modos, si no lo hace, sería gracioso verla esconderse detrás de un almohadón"_

Ante eso, el rubio se rió, y hasta pensó en que quizás sería una buena oportunidad para molestar a Naminé con bromas un poco más elaboradas, o quizás no.

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

El timbre de la casa de los Strife sonó a las nueve menos diez minutos, Cloud, al notar que su hermana no bajaba para abrir la puerta, se levantó del sofá y fue él. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su mejor amigo, quien le sonreía ampliamente mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto.

- ¿Listo para una fiesta de verdad en Villa Crepúsculo? – Preguntó Zack, guardando las llaves y chocando puños con su amigo en forma de saludo. El chico de cabello negro lucía realmente bien, tenía una polera blanca con cuello en forma de V, vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta negra para terminar. Cloud se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia la sala de estar, echándose en el sofá. Zack lo imitó - ¿Naminé aún no está lista?

- Nop – Respondió el universitario – Se quedó pintando en su estudio hasta tarde y casi corrió para meterse a la ducha, tuve que decirle que no íbamos con prisa para que dejara de saltar de aquí para allá – Ante eso, Zack rió imaginándose a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo en ese estado. Zack conocía a Naminé desde que tenía pañales, y lo que recordaba era a una pequeña niña tímida arrastrando un oso de aquí para allá y sonriendo ante sus bromas.

- ¿Y qué tal le fue en la escuela? – Quiso saber el chico, recordando de un momento a otro la pequeña preocupación que tuvo el rubio por los primeros días de Naminé en la escuela.

- Al parecer bien, aún no tengo que golpear a nadie, al menos – Dijo Cloud. Zack lo miró y fingió un sollozo, el rubio alzó una ceja - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Es que… ¡Eres tan buen hermano! – Sobreactuó Zack, Cloud lo miró y se rió suavemente.

- Eres un enfermo, Zack – Le dijo el rubio, el chico de cabello negro lo fulminó con sus ojos azules y entonces lo golpeó en el brazo. - ¡Hey!

- ¿Crees que un enfermo golpea tan fuerte? ¡Ja!

Cloud alzó una ceja y le devolvió el golpe en el brazo a su amigo, comenzando una gran pelea de golpes. Cloud y Zack de un momento a otro enrojecieron y comenzaron a moverse por toda la sala de estar, como cuando tenían nueve o diez años. Aunque pasaran muchos años, golpearse seguiría siendo un juego, y vaya, uno que realmente se tomaban en serio.

Cloud no solía ser así, sólo jugaba a ese tipo de cosas con Zack, ya que, bueno, fue su único amigo durante la niñez. Al menos el único de verdad. El rubio jamás lo podría decir en voz alta, pero quizás el chico de cabello negro hasta le había ayudado un poco con el asunto de su vida social en la otra ciudad, es decir, sin él, de seguro la adaptación de Cloud hubiera sido muy diferente. Zack era al único al que realmente le tenía confianza, y al único con el que podía jugar a golpearse y gritar en los videojuegos como dos idiotas, y aunque su vida social fuera mejor gracias a él, no había un amigo con el que pudiera hacer esas cosas sin sentirse incómodo. Estaban entre golpe y golpe cuando escucharon un suspiro.

- Dios… ¿De verdad chicos? ¿Jugando a golpearse? – Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con una sonriente Naminé, quien aguantaba una carcajada atravesada en su garganta.

- Sí, bueno, la estupidez de Zack es contagiosa – Respondió el Strife mayor mientras se peinaba sus rubios cabellos, Naminé se rió y Zack rodó los ojos.

- Sí, claro, y supongo que yo fui el que empezó a golpear como cuando teníamos diez años – Respondió el chico de orbes azules, Cloud lo miró, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Entonces, los tres se miraron y se rieron.

- Bien, ¿Vamos? – Sugirió la rubia mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro. Ambos universitarios asintieron y salieron de la casa, montándose en el auto negro de Zack.

- ¿A dónde te tengo que dejar, Nam? – Preguntó Zack mientras encendía el auto, Naminé no tardó en responderle.

- ¿Recuerdas dónde vivíamos Cloud y yo? – El chico de cabello negro asintió – Ahí mismo, iré a casa de mis antiguos vecinos.

- Ahhh, creo que conozco a algunos, ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Uno era con A, estoy seguro… ¿Abel? ¿Alex…?

- ¿Axel? – Preguntó la rubia, Zack pareció tener un brillo en los ojos al encontrar la respuesta e hizo un gesto ridículo.

- ¡Ese mismo! Creo que es el hermano de un tipo del trabajo, es pelirrojo, ¿Verdad? – Naminé asintió sonriendo, Zack hacía gestos realmente raros. Incluso, pareciera que Cloud se divirtiera en secreto con ellos. De hecho, siempre lo hacía, pero su amigo no se daba cuenta aún – Entonces sí es él, y creo que también he visto a un chico rubio que parece que toca guitarra.

- Tiene un peinado algo… Emmm… Especial, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Naminé haciendo una mímica encima de su cabeza, intentando dibujar la forma del cabello de su amigo. Zack se rió y asintió – Entonces ese es Demyx.

- Nam, ¿Axel no era ese que le gustaba quemar hormigas cuando era chico? – Preguntó Cloud, la rubia asintió.

- Sí, y Demyx era el que lloraba – Recordó la chica entre pequeñas risas. Ambos universitarios se rieron y, entonces, Naminé recordó algo que quería preguntar desde el principio– A todo esto, ¿A qué fiesta van?

- Vamos a un bar que está subiendo la ciudad – Respondió el universitario al volante – Ahí tocan buena música y hay karaoke, además de bailar y bailar como todos los bares. Y, para mejor, tengo una amiga que es dueña del bar y nos hace descuento al entrar.

- ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para hacerte amigo de la dueña del bar? No me digas que sedujiste a una vieja gorda – Bromeó la rubia de ojos azules, Cloud lanzó una risa más fuerte de lo normal y Zack sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! En realidad, la dueña era amiga mía antes de que heredara el bar – Respondió Zack. Por unos segundos luego de la respuesta, la tristeza predominó en todo el semblante del chico, lo cual para Cloud no pasó desapercibido. Sin embargo, esta desapareció apenas el conductor sonrió – Así que no andes diciendo cosas raras Nam, además, cualquiera de estos días puedo hacer que te dejen entrar al bar sin que te hagan problemas, ¿Eh?

- Zack… - Dijo el rubio en un tono de advertencia, Zack miró a su mejor amigo y se rió.

- Está bien, está bien, nada de fiestas para la pequeña adolescente – Dijo el chico, Cloud rodó los ojos y Naminé sonrió.

Siguieron el recorrido hasta la casa de Axel, estaba de noche, sin embargo, Naminé reconoció el barrio al instante. Miles de memorias la asaltaron, como cuando Zack le enseñó a montar bicicleta, cuando todos los chicos corrían y corrían a la plaza de al frente, o cuando Kairi lloró porque Riku le rompió su muñeca preferida. Todo eso la hizo sonreír, y apenas el vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa del pelirrojo, vio como una castaña chica corría hacía ella a toda velocidad.

Cinco segundos después, aquella chica la envolvió en un abrazo de oso. Esta vez, la rubia no hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Zack se rió desde dentro del auto y Cloud sonrió mientras bajaba el vidrio de la ventana.

- Te venimos a buscar nosotros, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el rubio, Naminé asintió mientras se separaba de Selphie.

- Recuerda que papá odia desvelarse. Y dudo que mamá se despierte… - Ante eso, el universitario sonrió y la chica se rió - ¿A qué hora?

- No sé, yo te llamo cuando estemos afuera, y si quieres que vengamos antes, me llamas – Acordó Cloud. Naminé escuchó como Zack protestaba suavemente desde dentro del auto, lo que provocó que la chica riera. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Selphie tomó la palabra.

- Créeme, no se va a querer ir antes – Dijo Selphie, Cloud la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Antes de que su amiga se pusiera a hablar con su hermano, la rubia habló.

- Bien Cloud, entonces en eso quedamos… Cuídate, ¿Si?

- ¡Tranquila, Nam! ¡Recuerda que está conmigo! – Dijo Zack, Cloud rodó los ojos y la rubia les dedicó una sonrisa antes de que el auto partiera y diera la vuelta a la esquina. Luego, ambas chicas se encaminaron a casa de Axel.

- ¡Hey, Nam! – Saludó Sora apenas pisaron el vestíbulo, el castaño tenía una bolsa entera de frituras en la mano, y se notaba que ya había comido un par.

- Hola, Sora – Respondió Naminé con una sonrisa para luego recorrer con sus ojos cada detalle de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo.

Realmente, Axel tenía una casa muy grande. El antiguo barrio de Naminé no era de esos que tienen todas las casas iguales, no, era uno con casas diferentes. La que era de ella anteriormente, era azul y de dos pisos, en cambio, la de Axel era roja, de dos pisos, un subterráneo y un patio mucho más grande que todas las demás viviendas de la calle. Sí, al parecer, la familia Ross era la que tenía mayores ingresos dentro del barrio.

- ¡Hola, Nami! – Saludó Axel mientras bajaba las escaleras. Naminé clavó sus ojos en su amigo pelirrojo y sonrió, entonces, se fijó que el chico rodeaba a alguien con uno de sus brazos. Era una chica rubia, de ojos claros y dos mechones que sobresalían en su peinado. Realmente, era muy linda. El pelirrojo, al notar como su amiga observaba a la chica con una intensa curiosidad, sonrió – Oh, lo siento Nami, ella es Larxene, mi novia.

- Hola, mucho gusto – Saludó Naminé. Larxene sonrió de medio lado.

- Hola, Axel me dijo que eras una amiga de infancia.

- Sí, bueno… Nos conocimos aquí en el barrio – Respondió la chica. Podía sonar raro, pero aunque Naminé no conocía a Larxene, había algo en ella que la intimidaba, quizás era su presencia.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tal era este idiota de pequeño? ¿Era de los que lloraban? – Preguntó Larxene sonriendo, Axel la miró ofendido.

- Ja Ja Ja… - Rió el pelirrojo falsamente – Menos mal que no te conocí a ti durante mi infancia, de seguro me hubieras dejado un trauma incurable.

- De seguro ya lo tienes… - Dijo la rubia, Naminé miró a ambos sin saber que decir ¿Qué rayos? ¿Estaban peleando en serio? Axel y Larxene se miraron y la chica sonrió de manera burlona – Con esa cara tuya, ¿Cómo sobreviven los espejos en tu casa?

- Los tapo cuando vienes a verme, ¿No es obvio?

- _"Menuda pareja…"_ – Pensó Naminé, para luego idear una forma para salir de allí, sin embargo, nada vino a su cabeza.

- Esa estuvo buena, idiota… - Respondió Larxene con una sonrisa, Naminé alzó una ceja ¿Estaba admitiendo su derrota? ¿Qué rayos? Axel se rió sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

- Lo de mi infancia también, pero créeme, _yo_ hacía llorar a los niños, cariño…

- Igual yo – Respondió Larxene guiñándole un ojo. Naminé no supo si encontrar eso tierno o…_ Escalofriante_.

- Bueno, voy a despertar a Roxas… - Dijo Axel sonriendo, entonces, el timbre sonó – Rayos… ¿Quieres ir a despertarlo tú, Larx? Llegaron las pizzas.

- Sabes como despierto a la gente, Axel… - Le recordó la chica, Axel hizo un gesto perturbador con su mandíbula y entonces miró a Naminé.

- Nam, ve a despertarlo tú, ¿Quieres? Mi habitación está subiendo la escalera, segunda puerta a la izquierda… - Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, el pelirrojo y su novia se retiraron a la sala de estar - ¡Todo el mundo entregue el maldito dinero, llegaron las pizzas! – Fue lo último que escuchó antes de un gran grito de felicidad de todos.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Era lo que se decía la chica mientras subía las escaleras, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ella despertarlo a él? Era un poco molesto, de hecho, ya imaginaba como estaría Roxas luego de despertar, más insoportable que de costumbre. Las personas solían estar más molestas cuando despertaban.

Y Roxas no sería un dulce angelito, de eso ella estaba segura.

Apenas llegó al segundo piso, Naminé se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y abrió la puerta. La habitación gritaba "Axel" por cada rincón, habían cosas como pósters de bandas de rock pegadas por toda la pared, una repisa con discos de música y películas, una que otra prenda en el piso, una mesa con un notebook encima, una tabla de skate apoyada en la pared y un bajo rojo. Luego de pasear sus azules ojos por toda la habitación, la chica clavó su vista en el chico que tanto le desagradaba, quien estaba tendido en la cama, sin inmutarse.

Naminé entró a la habitación y se encaminó a donde Roxas dormía. La rubia suspiró y zamarreó un poco al chico, esperando que se despertara, sin embargo, él sólo se volteó al otro lado, dándole la cara. Naminé alzó una ceja y lo zamarreó más fuerte, pero aún no había respuesta alguna.

- Ya te lo dije… El caballo de Troya no se puede saltar con un doble giro… - Susurró el rubio. Ante eso, la chica de ojos azules alzó una ceja ¿Qué rayos soñaba este tipo?

- Roxas… Hey… - Dijo la chica mientras lo sacudía, el rubio de cabello en punta no tenía respuesta, seguía tal cual. Naminé suspiró – Debí haber traído una trompeta… - La chica se agachó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a sacudir al skater una vez más, esforzándose porque se despertara – Roxas, oye… Despierta…

Era muy extraño, estar despertando a alguien que no te simpatizaba para nada de una manera tan suave, sin embargo, Naminé no sabía otra forma que no fuera la violencia, y sería bastante problemático emplearla… ¿Cómo rayos podías despertar a alguien con el sueño pesado sin pegarle una patada y ya? La rubia suspiró rendida y observó al rubio, notando cómo su rostro estaba tranquilo, no tenía ni una mueca burlona como siempre, estaba… Limpio de cualquier cosa, auténtico, como nunca lo había contemplado.

Y ni ella podía negarlo, así, cualquiera diría que Roxas era bastante guapo. Ante ese pensamiento, la chica se sonrojó, para luego sacudir la cabeza y hacer otro intento por despertarlo, esta vez, sacudiéndolo más fuerte.

- ¡Roxas! ¡Heeey! – Decía ella mientras lo sacudía, sin embargo, nada pasaba – Esto es broma…

- Así nunca lo despertarás, ¿Sabes?

Naminé se volteó a donde provenía esa voz desconocida para ella y se encontró a un chico pelirrojo, quien la miraba divertido. Aquel chico parecía un poco mayor, tenía el cabello rojo y desordenado, con algunos mechones que se le escapaban a la cara, sin embargo, estos no ocultaban sus ojos de color azul. Antes de que pudiera decirle o preguntarle cualquier cosa, el pelirrojo avanzó hacía donde estaba ella y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó fuertemente sobre Roxas.

- ¡HEEEEEEEEEEY MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaba el chico mientras su mano taladraba la cabeza del rubio en un coscorrón, este despertó enseguida y abrió sus azules ojos de par en par.

- ¡SAL DE ENCIMA MALDITO DEGENERADO! – Gritó Roxas, el pelirrojo se salió de un salto sobre la cama y el rubio se comenzó a sobar la cabeza - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Reno?! ¡¿No puedes comportarte como una persona normal?!

- Lo siento, pero vi como esta pobre señorita te intentaba despertar y no pude evitar interferir – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza a Naminé, Roxas fijó su vista en ella notando su presencia y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y qué rayos hacías tú despertándome? – Preguntó el chico, Naminé lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos y suspiró pesadamente.

- Bueno, disculpa, para la próxima vez dejaré que Larxene te despierte – Respondió la rubia mientras se levantaba. El chico colocó una mueca de terror y se levantó de la cama mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

- ¿Larx despertando a Roxas? Me hubiera gustado ver eso – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona, Roxas lo fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo, el chico lo ignoró y fijó su vista en Naminé – Por cierto, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva?

- Eh… N…No realmente – Respondió la rubia, un poco extrañada por la repentina pregunta hacia ella. No era muy buena lidiando con extraños, ni mucho menos con chicos guapos. Sin embargo, reunió toda la coherencia posible para responder – Estuve en el barrio, pero me fui hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sí? Que extraño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naminé. Naminé Strife.

- ¡Oh! No me digas, ¿Eres _la_ Naminé? – Preguntó el chico, Naminé asintió un poco ruborizada. El pelirrojo rió ante eso – Soy Reno, hermano mayor de Axel.

- ¿Her… Hermano mayor? – Preguntó la chica, Reno asintió y luego miró a Roxas extrañada - ¿Desde cuando Axel tiene un hermano mayor?

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso no jugaban cuando eran pequeños? – Preguntó Roxas frunciendo el ceño, Naminé negó con la cabeza y miró a Reno, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás no lo recuerdas porque no jugaba mucho con Cloud, tú sabes, salía más con mis compañeros de escuela – Justificó el pelirrojo. Naminé lo pensó mejor y se encogió de hombros, entonces, repentinamente, Reno se acercó a ella con un aire pícaro – Pero, si quieres, recuperamos el tiempo perdido, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al ver como el pelirrojo alzaba las cejas, lo que siguió, fue el evidente sonrojo en su rostro. Roxas abrió sus orbes azules de par en par y Reno rió.

- ¡Era broma, era broma! Vaya, tienes una capacidad para sonrojarte impresionante, ¿Eh? – Dijo el pelirrojo alejándose un poco. Naminé asintió levemente con la cabeza, aún sin poder superar su sonrojo y el chico se rió.

- Los Ross son simplemente enfermos – Dijo Roxas rodando los ojos, entonces, suspiró – Vamos, Naminé. Y asegúrate de no entrar en la misma habitación que este loco.

- Si _"Loco"_ significa tener una alucinante personalidad, entonces sí, lo soy – Respondió Reno, ante eso, Naminé no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Roxas lo miraba con ojos que decían _"Eres-increíblemente-idiota"_ - ¡Hey! ¡Sonrió!

- Es igual a Axel – Dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación con Roxas, el chico suspiró.

- Sí, pero Axel está frenado con las chicas porque tiene a Larxene, Reno es insufrible… - Dijo Roxas mientras bajaban las escaleras – Simplemente no le des tanta cuerda y no intentará nada contigo.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no quería nada con él? – Lanzó Naminé. Ante eso, Roxas se detuvo en seco y la miró con los ojos abiertos, atónitos. ¿Dijo lo que creía que había dicho? Entonces, la rubia lanzó una sonora carcajada y el rubio alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tu cara, oh, por Dios! – Se rió nuevamente la chica, Roxas suspiró y rodó los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, Naminé se detuvo – No puedo creer que hayas caído con esa… ¿Es en serio?

- No sé que tipo de chica eres aún, sólo sé que eres capaz de gritarle a alguien que no conoces… - Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros, Naminé dejó de reír y se cruzó de brazos. Aquí venía otra vez.

- … Y tú eres capaz de _atropellar_ a alguien que no conoces, eso me basta y me sobra para saber qué tipo de chico eres.

- Wow, ¿Y qué tipo de chico soy?

- Un súper idiota

- Sí, un súper idiota que sabe más matemáticas que tú – Contraatacó el chico sonriendo, la chica lo fulminó con sus azules ojos y él se rió - ¿Quién es súper idiota ahora?

- Él que no sabe cerrar la boca – Respondió Naminé, quizás ella intentó disimularlo, pero tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que para Roxas no pasó desapercibido. A estas alturas, el chico ya había notado el sonrojo que se presentaba en las mejillas de la rubia cuando había perdido una discusión. Un detalle que no sabía cómo determinarlo.

La noche continuó sin muchas preocupaciones, sin embargo, la chica tuvo que soportar en casi toda la película de terror como Demyx se le aferró con necesidad, aunque bueno, eso le sirvió a ella para reírse en vez de asustarse. Hayner, Pence y Olette estaban en el suelo y los demás lanzaban chistes de vez en cuando de que Pence dejara de sobrar.

Más tarde, luego de ver dos películas y con Demyx exigiendo que no pusieran la otra de terror, Riku y Sora hicieron competencias de quien podía colocarse más papas fritas en la boca, por supuesto, Kairi lo grabó junto con Selphie, dejando registro en sus celulares. Como siempre en esas noches, las películas quedaron olvidadas a causa del sueño que a algunos les provocaba verlas y se pasaron casi todo el tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa y lanzando chistes, los cuales en el caso de Kairi, tomaban lugar en el interés de Selphie por los universitarios.

Todo fue un ambiente muy cómodo para la rubia, incluso, le encantó compartir con ellos. Podía sonar triste, pero nunca antes se había sentido así en un grupo de tantas personas, normalmente eran Jade, Iris y ella, ya que nadie más parecía notar su presencia. Pero este grupo era tan cálido, que se sentía más que bienvenida. Incluso si Roxas estaba allí.

Por suerte, ya se estaba adaptando a Villa Crepúsculo, y con una facilidad que nunca hubiera esperado. Y eso la hacía sentirse satisfecha.

**Fin Capítulo 5**

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

_¡Bueeeeeeeeno! Aquí esta el quinto capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review! No estoy muy segura de cómo quedó la especie de amistad que tienen Zack y Cloud, ya que no estoy muy familiarizada, pero ¡De verdad investigué! Y bueno, esto quedó… Espero que sea de su gusto, y si no, me lo dicen PORFAVOR. ¡Cualquier cosa me ayuda a mejorar, de eso no les quepa duda!_

_Si no les convenció algo, por favor díganmelo, en serio que quiero mejorar poco a poco. Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, de hecho… Por la parte de Cloud. Pero eso se verá el próximo capítulo así es que… ¡Prepárense!_

_Ahora, respuestas de reviews: _

_**sasume – uchiha****:** Ya te respondí por mensaje, pero nunca está de más un agradecimiento , espero que este capítulo te haya convencido un poco, puse mucho esfuerzo :D ¡Un saludo enorme y gracias!_

_**Poppy-chan Makenzie:** De verdad me agrada que te divierta mi fic, ¡Para eso estoy! ;D ¡A mí también me encanta el Cloud/Tifa! El próximo capítulo se sabrá un poco más sobre ellos, y bueno, nada más agradecer y esperar que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias y saludos! :D_

_**Blackmetaldragon95****: **Jajajajaja sí, pobre Naminé, tragándose su orgullo… Pero no te preocupes, TODOS van a tener que tragárselo en alguna parte de esta historia jajajaja xD… Gracias por la comprensión, de verdad me esforcé en este capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y ¡Gracias por el apoyo! :D_

_**Guest:** ¡Un incógnito! :O Jajajajaja xD Gracias por la comprensión, y espero que estés conforme con el capítulo, tiene mucho esfuerzo Gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te guste mi historia. ¡Saludos y otra vez gracias!_

_**Catseriina:** ¡A sus órdenes! Aquí continuada ;D Espero que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, ¡Saludos!_

_**Suna-Pon****:** Casi lloro por lo de buena escritora ;_; Gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y graaacias por dejarme un comentario, se aprecia muchísimo Saludos y ojala ver tu opinión de esta continuación. _


	6. Sorpresas en el Séptimo Cielo

_¡Hola lectores! Lo siento por la demora, SÉ lo que es esperar poco más de dos meses para leer un nuevo capítulo, pero no se preocupen, ahora… ¡El reencuentro que todos esperaban y más sorpresas! _

_Y sin preámbulo… ¡El Capítulo 6 de "Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"!_

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia._

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

**"Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 6**

**Sorpresas en "El Séptimo Cielo"**

Aquella noche ya se presentaba en cada rincón de Villa Crepúsculo, y, aunque algunos se iban a dormir, la diversión apenas comenzaba para muchos, sobretodo para dos universitarios dentro de un auto negro. Las calles, a pesar de que el cielo nocturno cubriera la ciudad, estaban llenas de luz, demostrando que aún Villa Crepúsculo seguía viva.

Luego de subir directamente por una calle, Zack movió el volante a la izquierda con facilidad, estacionando el vehículo de manera rápida y efectiva. Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y observaron el establecimiento que tenían al frente, en cuyo letrero de luces de neón decía _"El Séptimo Cielo"._

- Supongo que este es – Dijo simplemente el rubio, su amigo asintió enérgicamente.

- Sí – Contestó el chico. Cloud dio un paso hacia la fila que había en la entrada, sin embargo, Zack se rió y lo tomó del brazo - ¿Quieres gastar la mitad de la noche haciendo la fila? No te molestes, tu gran amigo Zack Fair tiene una entrada especial.

- … - Cloud rodó los ojos y siguió a su amigo por la parte trasera del bar – Si tu "entrada especial" es un agujero de alcantarilla, te patearé el trasero.

- Sí, claro – Dijo Zack sonriendo en forma burlona. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una reja que ágilmente saltaron, luego, encontraron una puerta. El chico de cabello negro tocó con los nudillos y un hombre ancho y moreno abrió, al verlo, Zack alzó la mano de forma familiar – ¡Hey, Barret!

- ¿Otra vez evadiendo las filas, soldadito? – Preguntó el hombre, el universitario rió como respuesta, mientras que Barret posaba sus ojos en Cloud – ¡Hey! ¿Cambiaste de gustos? ¿No traes a chicas ahora o qué?

- Muy gracioso, pero no, es mi mejor amigo, Cloud… Creo que se mudó antes de que lo conocieras – Presentó Zack, Barret estudió al rubio de pies a cabeza con aire pensativo y cruzó los brazos para luego sonreír.

- Bueno, supongo que lo llamaré soldado también… Es tu amigo después de todo – Dijo el hombre, Cloud alzó una ceja ante el apodo y Barret se movió a un costado, dejándolos pasar. La música resonaba fuertemente, dando la impresión de que las paredes y todo en esa habitación vibraban. - ¿Y qué tal tus padres, chico? ¿Ya te dieron en adopción?

- No, aún tienen paciencia para soportarme – Respondió Zack con relajo, siempre Barret le hacía esas preguntas y bromas, ya que, según él, si tuviera un hijo como Zack, realmente se hubiera tirado a un pozo los primeros dos años. El chico de cabello negro miró al rubio y señaló la puerta con la cabeza - ¿Vamos? La diversión está al otro lado de la pared, ¿Sabes?

- Y por "diversión" te refieres a Aerith, ¿Verdad? – Bromeó Barret con un gesto de suficiencia, Zack sonrió de medio lado y Cloud alzó una ceja ¿Aerith? ¿Quién rayos era esa?

- Ja ja ja… Buena broma, viejo – Respondió Zack con una fingida risa que evidenciaba un poco de molestia. Barret se rió.

- Apuesto mi cabeza a que tu amigo se estaría riendo su supiera de qué estamos hablando – Dijo el moreno hombre, quien, esta vez, se volteó a Cloud – Hey, chico, ¿Zack no te ha contado aún?

- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso alguien _te invitó_ a abrir la boca de esa manera? ¡Mete la nariz en tus propios asuntos! – Interrumpió el universitario con una sonrisa antes de que Cloud pudiera siquiera despegar los labios para responder. Zack se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dejando que las ondas sonoras invadieran la habitación, y el volumen aumentara, por lo que, para hablar, tuvo que gritar. - ¡Ven, Cloud! ¡Dejemos que Barret tenga un tiempo de calidad con la pared!

Y entonces, Zack salió al bar y el rubio lo siguió rodando sus azules ojos luego de alzar la mano en forma de despedida hacia Barret, quien hizo lo mismo, entonces, sólo ahí el rubio notó la existencia de una mano metálica. Al salir al exterior, algo le dijo que no tendría que preguntarle absolutamente nada a su mejor amigo sobre Aerith, ya que la noche hablaría por sí sola.

Ambos chicos serpentearon el bar, pasando por la pista de baile y los diversos adultos jóvenes que estaban allí, hasta que visualizaron a Yuffie con los demás sentados en una mesa. Zack y Cloud avanzaron hacía allá y saludaron mientras se sentaban.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que pudiste convencer al pajarito nuevo de venir, ¿Eh, Zack? – Dijo Yuffie energéticamente, definitivamente la actitud de aquella chica, según Cloud, se parecía mucho a la de su mejor amigo. El chico de cabello negro sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, bueno, a pesar de que Cloud es un bicho raro, nunca se perdería una fiesta en el Séptimo Cielo, ¿No? – Ante eso, Cloud sonrió de medio lado, ya teniendo un As bajo la manga para las bromas de su amigo.

- Todavía no sé como rayos te dejaron entrar a ti en primer lugar, Zack… - Respondió el rubio, ante eso, todos rieron, incluyendo a Zack, quien, de un momento a otro, comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones, como si buscara algo.

- Zack, Aerith fue al baño, por si la buscas – Le dijo Yuffie, quien fue la primera en notarlo. El chico miró a la morena y ella sonrió. Zack se rió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, lo cual, por supuesto, no salió del todo bien.

- Pff… ¡No la buscaba a ella! Sólo me preguntaba donde estaba Irvine – La chica de cabello corto alzó una ceja sin creerle, pero no dijo nada, ya que de verdad el chico de coleta larga no estaba. El chico castaño sentado al costado derecho de Rinoa se preparó a responder.

- De seguro fue a la barra a hablarle a tu sabes quién, es Irvine después de todo… - Respondió León, Zack rodó los ojos y Cloud nuevamente se sintió confundido… Rinoa pareció notar esto y sonrió.

- Lo que sucede, Cloud, es que Irvine ha estado intentando conquistar a la cantinera del bar, que también es nuestra amiga, hace unas cuantas semanas… - Explicó la chica de cabello oscuro, Cloud asintió y Rinoa rió – Y bueno, como sabrás, no le ha salido muy bien…

- Déjalo, las mujeres _adoran_ la persistencia en un hombre… - Opinó Zack, todos lo miraron, y entonces León sonrió de medio lado para luego hablarle.

- Ese comentario me huele a experiencia propia… - Dijo el castaño, todos en la mesa rieron, excepto Zack, quien miró a otra dirección y Cloud, que sólo sonrió de medio lado para no demostrar su confusión… - No te preocupes Zack, cuando Aerith se case podrás asesinar a su esposo…

- ¿Quién quiere asesinar a mi esposo?

Todos se voltearon a la voz femenina que, sorpresivamente, no fue aplastada por la fuerte música, la cual, por suerte, en ese lugar no se escuchaba tan estruendosa como en los otros rincones del bar. Cloud clavó sus azules ojos en la chica que estaba parado al lado de su mesa, y, a decir verdad, le resultó bastante atractiva. Su cabello era largo, dejando caer sus castaños rulos sin cuidado sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran de un verde muy intenso y sus facciones tenían un aspecto dulce y delicado. Estaba vestida con un top rosado oscuro, y sus jeans eran ajustados al cuerpo.

Luego de fijar su vista en ella, el chico miró disimuladamente a su mejor amigo, quien vio a la castaña y apartó su vista rápidamente, como si estuviera prohibido mirarla mucho tiempo. La chica les sonrió a cada uno, y entonces se fijó en el rubio.

- ¡Hey! A ti no te he visto por aquí, mucho gusto, me llamo Aerith – Se presentó la castaña mientras alzaba su mano con una cálida sonrisa, Cloud la apretó sin faltar a la educación.

- Soy Cloud – Respondió simplemente el rubio, sus manos se soltaron y entonces la chica miró a Zack.

- Hola, Zack – Saludó Aerith, el chico levantó la vista y sonrió. Fue extraño, ya que era una sonrisa realmente única, una que Cloud jamás le había visto, parecía como si estuviera tranquilo, pero a la vez fuera el tipo más feliz y tonto del planeta.

- ¿Qué tal, Aerith? ¿Mucho trabajo hoy en la florería? – Preguntó el chico con cierta seguridad, la chica se rió.

- Es viernes, sabes como es… - Respondió la castaña, entonces, se volteó a la barra y sonrió – Bueno, voy a buscar algo para tomar… ¡Nos vemos luego! – Y así nada más, desapareció entre los bailarines de la pista. Zack miró por donde se había ido un par de segundos y luego desvió la vista, encontrándose con todos mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- No… Sólo un escrito en tu frente que dice "_Me encanta Aerith_" – Bromeó Yuffie, Zack bufó y se echó en su silla. Entonces, la chica observó a Cloud y le sonrió - ¿Sabías que nuestro Zack ha estado tras ella durante más de un año y _jamás_ la ha invitado a salir? ¡Es impresionante!

- ¡Yuffie! – Protestó Zack, Cloud se rió disimuladamente y su amigo lo miró para luego alzar una ceja - ¿Y tú qué?

- Nada, es bonita… - Dijo el rubio, Zack abrió de par en par sus ojos y el chico arrugó el ceño confundido - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- ¿Acabas de decir que una chica es bonita? Dios… Durante todos estos años creí que eras gay… - Ante ese comentario, todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Yuffie pareció sorprendida, Rinoa miró a ambos con curiosidad y Squall –o León- no dijo nada. Por parte de Cloud, él sólo rodó los ojos. Luego de un momento de silencio, el chico de cabello negro se levantó – Como sea, voy a ver qué está de oferta, tengo sed…

- Te acompaño – Dijo León, el castaño se quería levantar, sin embargo, Rinoa lo tomó del brazo. El universitario la miró y alzó una ceja ante el inesperado gesto - ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes traer a Irvine? Sabes que es el único de ustedes que baila – Pidió la chica, el chico la miró despreocupadamente y ella se rió – O al menos que _quiere_ bailar…

- … ¿Quieres bailar? ¿Ahora?

- ¡Gracias por preguntar! ¡Vamos! – Dijo Rinoa energéticamente, levantándose y tomando al castaño de la mano mientras lo encaminaba a la pista de baile de un tirón. León abrió los ojos de par en par, y, aunque protestaba en voz baja, Rinoa no parecía escucharlo. Yuffie, Zack y Cloud sonreían mientras los miraban.

- Ellos tienen algo, ¿No? – Dijo el rubio de cabello en punta a los dos que quedaban en la mesa, Yuffie y Zack lo miraron.

- Mmmm… Podríamos decir que es algo parecido… – Respondió Zack con un gesto pensativo. Cloud miró a su amigo de cabello negro y Yuffie suspiró ante lo confuso que Zack lo hizo sonar.

- Lo que pasa es que se gustan, pero ambos son tímidos en ese sentido, y nunca han hecho o dicho algo para que se den cuenta de que es mutuo – Explicó Yuffie, Cloud asintió entendiendo mejor la situación. La chica sonrió, mirando cómo sus amigos estaban en la pista y León intentaba seguir a Rinoa en su baile, esta última parecía alentarlo. – Pero… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hoy sea diferente…

- Siempre que venimos aquí dices eso, Yuffie… - Dijo Zack, Yuffie lo fulminó con la mirada y el chico se rió – Pero bueno, quién sabe.

- A todo esto, Zackie… - Ante el apodo, Cloud aguantó una carcajada, mientras que Zack miraba a su amiga de cabello corto, quien, en esos momentos, tenía unos ojos de cachorrito suplicante - ¿Baila conmigo?

- Arg… No estoy muy de ánimo, Yuffie… Además, tengo a Cloud aquí – Se excusó el chico señalando al rubio, quien sólo rodó los ojos. Por su parte, Yuffie cambió su expresión de ternura a una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Podemos ver a Rinoa y Squall mejor desde la pista de baile… ¿Sabes? Y quizás, si Aerith está bailando, podemos cambiar parejas de forma "accidental"… - Ante el nombre de la castaña chica, Zack se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola encima de la silla con aire dramático, Yuffie se rió, y entonces, el chico de cabello negro miró a Cloud.

- Voy por un rato, no te molesta, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el chico, Cloud rodó los ojos y movió la mano, echándolo y dándole su aprobación a la vez. Zack miró a Yuffie con ojos brillantes y alzó las cejas con una energía que pareció salir de la nada misma – Prepárate Yuffie, ¡Hoy seré tu John Travolta!

- Voy por un trago – Dijo el rubio levantándose, mientras que Zack y Yuffie se encaminaban a la pista de baile con excesivo ánimo. – _"Realmente son muy parecidos…"_

- ¡Pero por qué no quieres salir conmigo! Vamos, ¿Te intimidan mis encantos? Si quieres puedo quemarme la cara y dejaré de ser tan guapo…

La chica de cabello oscuro dejó su tarea de secar los vasos por un momento y levantó sus ojos color almendra al universitario que tenía delante. A pesar de que sus palabras podían ser muy comprometedoras, ella no podía tomarlas en serio por dos razones; La primera, Irvine no era de los chicos que servían para relaciones serias y la segunda, la mitad de la frase era narcisismo puro y el rostro del chico parecía estar divertido.

Por lo que, no tuvo otra opción que reír ante tal propuesta…

- Sí, sí, Irvine… Tienes razón, tus encantos son demasiado para mí – Afirmó la chica riéndose, Irvine apoyó ambos codos sobre la barra y la miró, ella lo imitó y sonrió bromeando - ¿Sabes? Deberías decirme cuando te cases, así podría ir a tu boda y lloraría en el altar… Me puedo vestir de negro si eso te hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa? ¡Vístete de blanco! Así desafías a mi novia y nos escapamos juntos, ¿Qué tal? – Ante esa respuesta, ambos rieron, y entonces, el chico paró de golpe y miró seriamente a la cantinera que tenía al frente – Lo vas a hacer, ¿Verdad?

- En un mundo donde quiera convertirme en tu esposa, sí… - Respondió la castaña oscura en un tono de broma, el chico, por su parte, golpeó su frente contra la barra y ella rió.

- No puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, Tifa… - Dijo el chico contra la barra, sin embargo, ella lo escuchó perfectamente y sonrió.

- Irvine, entiéndelo, no sería bueno para los dos salir… Basta con verte en las fiestas para que, como tu novia, te pateara el trasero… Y _sabes_ que pateo fuerte – Dijo Tifa, Irvine levantó la vista y ella tomó el último vaso para secar que tenía a un lado, mientras hacia su tarea, lo miraba frente a frente – Además, no siento nada por ti, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Hmp… Eso fue duro – Admitió el chico, Tifa suspiró dejando el vaso y él sonrió – Pero fue sincero y rápido, no fue necesario que me patearas, ¿O sí?

- _"Ganas no me faltaban de hacerlo, créeme"_ No, para nada… - Tifa se alejó de la barra y sonrió al chico, él tomó un poco de su trago y suspiró – Tranquilo, te veré en la universidad, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Y me darás un beso de despedida?

- No…

- Rayos… - El chico se levantó de un salto de su asiento, luego miró a la chica y le guiñó un ojo – Entonces, nos vemos por allí, ¿No?

- Exacto – Afirmó la chica, Irvine tomó el resto de su trago y se encaminó a la pista de baile, desapareciendo entre los demás. Tifa, por su lado, dio un gran suspiro de alivio mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos – Wow… Al fin…

Aquel chico no había dejado de perseguirla durante más de tres semanas, y, sinceramente, ya estaba agotando su paciencia. Sí, es decir, no había dudas de que era guapo y la hacía reír, pero… No sentía aquella cosquilla, esa sensación cuando te gustaba alguien. Y bueno, de esa manera, decidió dejarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… A pesar de que Yuffie, Rinoa y Aerith no estuvieran muy felices con eso.

Sus amigas le habían insistido que ya era hora de buscar un nuevo novio, incluso, Yuffie y Rinoa se habían encargado de decirle algunos datos de ella a Irvine, como gustos, flores favoritas o pasatiempos. Pero nada de eso había funcionado. A las dos semanas, sus amigas ya lo daban por perdido.

- _"¿Y qué hay con eso de "nuevo novio"? Ya tengo bastante con los asuntos del bar, Barret, Marlene y el estúpido de Reno que se mete todo el tiempo… ¿Para qué querría a alguien más?"_ – Pensaba enojada la chica mientras acomodaba algunas botellas en la estantería, en su lado no había nadie a quien atender, o eso ella creía… - Demonios, si tuviera a alguien más, de seguro no llevaría a nada bueno y entonces…

- ¿Disculpa?

Ante aquella voz masculina, la chica llegó a saltar levemente, casi tirando una de las botellas que acomodaba. Tifa se volteó ante quien la llamaba y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un rostro conocido, al parecer él también la había reconocido, ya que ambos tenían los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Los recuerdos del chico que la había ayudado a arreglar su camioneta vinieron a su cabeza, e inconcientemente sintió un gran alivio. Es decir, no lo había visto desde aquella vez, a pesar de buscarlo constantemente con sus ojos en la universidad

- ¿Sí? – La chica pareció salir del trance y se dirigió a la barra para atender al rubio, quien ya estaba sentado frente a ella - ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Hola, bueno… En realidad no sé muy bien que tragos sirven aquí… ¿Qué recomiendas? – Dijo el chico naturalmente, aún dudando si era ella la chica a la que había ayudado o se equivocaba, después de todo, estaba oscuro. Tifa pareció pensar un rato su respuesta y luego contestó.

- Bueno, tenemos los típicos tragos con bebidas y licor, pero también hacemos algunos tropicales, como el conocido de las Islas del Destino de fruta Paopu… Depende de qué te guste – Respondió la castaña, el rubio la miró aún indeciso y ella se rió – Parece que eres mejor arreglando camionetas que eligiendo qué quieres beber, ¿Eh?

- … - Ante eso, el chico no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza y mirar a otra dirección mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, fue tan fugaz que Tifa no pudo apreciarla. – Y tú eres mejor en esto que arreglando camionetas, supongo…

- Es un hecho – Respondió ella con una leve risa, el rubio la miró. Luego de unos segundos, Tifa sacó un vaso y comenzó a hacer un trago. Cloud alzó una ceja sin entender, y entonces, al terminar, ella le sonrió dejando el trago frente a él – Este es mi favorito, pruébalo a ver si te gusta, no te preocupes, regalo de la casa.

- … – Sin responder nada, el chico tomó el vaso y bebió un poco del contenido. Sintió el sabor del dulce líquido y, ciertamente, era uno que quizás había probado antes, pero nunca de esa manera… ¿Quizás tenía la cantidad justa de licor? ¿O un poco más de bebida? Ante la expresión del rubio, Tifa sonrió satisfecha, y al ver que ningún cliente estaba para pedirle algo, se quedó parada frente a él.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? – Quiso saber la chica luego de la degustación del rubio. El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

- De verdad eres mejor en esto que arreglando camionetas – Respondió. La chica se rió y él se apoyó en la barra – Creí que estabas cansada de mezclar tragos…

- Eso no significa que no me queden bien, es decir, como dueña del bar es lo mínimo que debo hacer, ¿No? – Cloud asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro trago, Tifa sonrió – Tú eras… Cloud, ¿Verdad? – El chico asintió nuevamente y ella sonrió – Realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda por mi camioneta, el mecánico me dijo que si no hubiese cambiado los repuestos como dijiste, quizás ya no andaría. Gracias.

- No es nada, supongo que los dos años de mecánica sirven de algo… - Dijo el rubio, Tifa sonrió y él la miró – Y… tú eras Tifa, ¿No es cierto? – La castaña asintió con un poco más de energía y Cloud suspiró – Vaya, cuando Zack dijo que era amigo de la dueña del bar, mi hermana pensó que tuvo que conquistar a una señora de edad… - Ante eso, Tifa se rió y el rubio sonrió nuevamente de medio lado. Por alguna razón, esa risa lo hacía sonreír de esa manera.

- ¿Conoces a Zack? ¿Zack Fair? – Preguntó la chica con un poco de curiosidad, Cloud tomó otro trago de su vaso y luego asintió – Él es mi vecino desde que tenía diez años, y realmente parece muy diferente a ti…

- Podrías decir que es completamente mi opuesto – Respondió el chico, Tifa lo miraba, escuchándolo atentamente – Pero bueno, es mi mejor amigo…

- Sí, y tal parece que tu mejor amigo hizo de las suyas hoy – Dijo la chica señalando a la pista de baile, Cloud se volteó y notó cómo Zack bailaba con gran energía con Aerith, la chica que había conocido antes. Luego de unos segundos, se volteó a Tifa, y notó que sonreía, aún mirándolos bailar – Es algo tonto, ¿Verdad? Aerith en realidad parece que siente algo por Zack, pero nunca se dicen nada…

-… - El rubio no dijo nada y tomó otro trago de su bebida, Tifa lo miró y sonrió.

- Y… Dijiste que tienes una hermana, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, Naminé… Es menor que yo, tiene dieciséis. – Respondió Cloud, entonces, Tifa abrió los ojos más de lo normal, recordando…

"… _- Me llamo Tifa – Se presentó al fin, tendiéndole una mano en modo de saludo. _

_- Soy Naminé – Respondió la rubia apretándole la mano amistosamente mientras sonreía tímidamente, Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa y se soltaron…" _

"… _- ¿Y tú? Dudo que estés en la universidad. _

_- No, no lo estoy. Tengo dieciséis y voy a entrar a mi tercer año de secundaria – Dijo la rubia sonriendo, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa – Pero mi hermano, Cloud, se transfirió a la universidad de aquí, al igual que tú, va a entrar a tercer año. _

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué estudia?_

_- Estudia mecánica, tú sabes, le fascinan los autos, las motos… Siempre que se nos descompone el auto, Cloud es el que lo arregla - Tifa sonrió por el modo en que la rubia hablaba de su hermano, al parecer, lo admiraba mucho…"_

Tifa quedó con sus ojos almendra abiertos por unos segundos, Cloud se volteó y se encontró con su rostro atónito, por lo que, arrugó el ceño confundido. Al ver que no decía nada, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó el chico, Tifa pestañeó y miró confusa a Cloud, quien estaba igual o un poco más confundido que ella.

- Eres… Hermano de Naminé. Naminé Strife, ¿Verdad? – Cloud asintió con la cabeza, y, sin previo aviso, la castaña se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, provocando que Cloud se sorprendiera - ¡Dios! ¡Que idiota soy! – Dicho esto, Tifa comenzó a reír suavemente, dejando al rubio más confundido de lo que ya estaba – Lo siento, lo siento… Conocí a tu hermana cuando recién se habían mudado aquí ¡Y hasta me habló de ti! ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes?

- No sé, dime tú - Contestó el universitario, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tifa se rió y comenzó a murmurar cosas como _"Que divertido, vaya, vaya…"_ o _"Debería ser un poco más despierta, realmente… Por Dios… "._ Cloud alzó una ceja, y sin saber muy bien por qué, sonrió y lanzó una breve risa que esta vez no pasó desapercibida para la chica.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tifa alzando una ceja, Cloud la miró sonriendo y luego volvió a su expresión original – No me digas que te estás riendo de la torpeza de la cantinera.

- Si así lo quieres poner, adelante… - Respondió él encogiendo los hombros, Tifa sonrió y comenzó a acomodar las botellas que tenía cerca. Cloud la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, provocando que él la desviara. Normalmente no veía a los ojos a las personas.

- … - La castaña iba a decir algo, entonces, sus ojos se posaron en un chico de cabello plateado e intimidante caminar que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Tifa miró al techo y suspiró pesadamente – No puede ser…

- … - Cloud levantó la vista y miró a la chica - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, mi ex novio… - Respondió ella sin siquiera pensar a quien se lo decía, entonces, al darse cuenta, se sonrojó levemente. Cloud lo notó y sonrió de medio lado divertido, ella suspiró y bajó la vista, mientras que el rubio posaba sus azules ojos en el chico de cabello plateado.

- ¿El de pelo plateado? – Preguntó, la castaña asintió sin mucho ánimo y el rubio suspiró - ¿Tienes que atenderlo, necesariamente?

- Sí… Está en mi lado. – Dijo la chica, yendo en dirección al chico, sin embargo, sintió como una cálida mano envolvía su muñeca, se volteó, y se encontró con Cloud sosteniéndola - ¿Qué estás…?

- … - El chico de cabello rubio soltó a la chica y entró al otro lado de la barra en un ágil movimiento que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de los que estaban ahí. Tifa lo miró sin entender y él desvió la vista antes de hablar – Déjamelo a mí.

Sin dejar que Tifa respondiera siquiera, Cloud tomó un delantal negro que llevaban las camareras del bar, se lo puso y caminó en dirección al ex novio de Tifa. El rubio no sabía ni por qué estaba haciendo eso, quizás el hecho de ver otra vez a esa chica aproblemada le molestaba por algún motivo, o sólo su lado de buena intención lo llamaba nuevamente. Lo único que ahora estaba en su cabeza, era ese día en que tuvo que mezclar tragos en un trabajo de una semana en un bar de su antigua ciudad.

Llegó a donde el chico de cabello plateado, y se dio cuenta que tenía una energía realmente perturbadora, totalmente contraria a la de Tifa. El chico levantó la vista y alzó una ceja al ver a Cloud, sin embargo, este actúo como si nada.

- Hola, bueno, tú manda y yo te sirvo, ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo el rubio naturalmente, el cliente alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos seriamente.

- No te había visto antes, ¿Trabajas aquí? – Fue lo que le respondió, Cloud asintió con la cabeza y el chico asintió más para sí mismo – Ya veo…

- Bueno, es sólo un turno por esta noche... ¿Qué vas a querer? – Preguntó nuevamente el chico, el cliente suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

- Quiero un trago de fruta Paopu – Pidió el chico, Cloud asintió y comenzó a prepararlo, por suerte ese trago era fácil de hacer y sí sabía cómo, por su trabajo en la antigua ciudad. El chico de cabello plateado no dejaba de mirarlo, y entonces, cuando tuvo el trago al frente, finalmente habló – Gracias. Ah, y por cierto… Soy Sephiroth.

- Cloud – Dijo simplemente el rubio - ¿Vas a querer algo más?

- Creo que esto nada más, si necesito algo avisaré – Respondió Sephiroth sin cambiar su expresión. Cloud asintió y se dirigió a la otra esquina donde estaba Tifa, quien, al verlo, le lanzó una mirada interrogadora. Cloud se quitó el delantal y se apoyó en la barra, mirando a Tifa.

- Pidió un trago de fruta Paopu, y no dijo nada más, por si quieres saber… - Dijo el chico, Tifa asintió con la cabeza y luego tomó un poco de aire para hablar.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Ese trago no lo sabe hacer cualquiera…

- Tuve un trabajo en mi antigua ciudad, por una semana mezclé tragos en un bar y entre ellos estaba el de fruta Paopu – Explicó el chico, Tifa lo miró un poco sorprendida y Cloud suspiró - Por suerte no me pidió algo que no supiera hacer… Hubiera sido problemático.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, de todas formas? – Preguntó la chica, Cloud se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego la miró.

- Bueno… En realidad no lo sé, quizás no te veías muy feliz de atenderlo…

Tifa levantó la vista sorprendida, y notó como Cloud desviaba la vista en otra dirección, sin embargo, la castaña se rió, atrayendo la atención del rubio, quien ahora la miraba extrañado. Tifa dejó de reír y le sonrió al chico, dejándole en claro lo agradecida que estaba.

- Muchas gracias, Cloud… - Dijo la chica, Cloud se apoyó en la barra y asintió sin decir palabra. Tifa tomó eso como un "No hay problema" - ¿Solías trabajar mucho en tu antigua ciudad?

- Sí, bueno, la situación no era muy buena, y decidí hacerlo para seguir estudiando – Dijo el rubio con aire pensativo. Tifa, por un momento, se sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez en toda la noche que Cloud hablaba de sí mismo. Y, por ahora, ella se contentaba con eso.

En toda la noche, y por alguna razón, Cloud se quedó al lado de la barra como cantinero, por si Sephiroth volvía a aparecerse para pedir algo. Tifa atendía a todos y Cloud la ayudaba a limpiar los recipientes que se usaban. Aún la castaña no entendía por qué él se quedaba allí sin nada a cambio, y menos lo entendía él mismo.

Sin embargo, Zack y Cloud tuvieron que marcharse alrededor de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, ya que, Zack realmente parecía que no podía caminar como persona normal. Cloud y León lo sacaron del bar mientras el chico de cabello negro gritaba a viva voz cualquier cosa, y, lo hicieron tan rápido que Tifa ni siquiera logró despedirse de Cloud más que con una alzada de mano y una risotada ante el espectáculo de su vecino.

- Al parecer tendrás que manejar, Cloud… - Le dijo León mientras colocaba a Zack en el asiento de copiloto a duras penas. El rubio bufó y le sacó las llaves del bolsillo a su mejor amigo, este protestó.

- ¡Yio sí puedo manejarshhh! ¡Noh thoquesh mi autoooo! – Protestó el chico, León rodó los ojos. Cloud, a su vez, se despidió con una mano alzada del castaño mientras se colocaba al volante y encendía el auto.

- Dios mío… - Susurró el rubio mientras echaba marcha atrás.

Sería el viaje a casa más largo de la vida, y eso que tendría que ir a buscar a Naminé…

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – Dijo entre risas una chica rubia, al ver cómo el mejor amigo de su hermano tomaba desayuno torpemente en la cocina. Por poco y se quedaba dormido en la mesa. Cloud miró a Zack y se rió.

- Cállate… - Respondió Zack, aunque la palabra parecía hostil, Naminé sólo se rió y le entregó una bolsa de hielos que el universitario recibió con algo parecido a una sonrisa – Gracias, Nam…

- No hay de qué – Dijo la rubia, entonces, otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Y… ¿Quién es Aerith?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Explotó el chico dejando caer la bolsa con hielos, Cloud se rió y Naminé lo imitó.

Definitivamente, tendría que controlarse para la próxima vez. Las verdades solían aparecer cuando las personas bebían más de la cuenta…

**Fin Capítulo 6**

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

_¡GRACIAS por cada uno de sus reviews! De verdad me hicieron muy muy MUY feliz. Ahora, las respuestas ¡Yajuuuuuuuu! :_

_**Blackmetaldragon95: **__¡Muchas gracias por el consejo! Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, que realmente el protagonista fue Cloud y todo su escuadrón Final Fantasy jajajaja! ¡Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad se aprecia muchísimo!_

_**Poppy-chan Makenzie**__: ¡Hola! Jajajajaja morí comentario de la familia Ross! Aunque, bueno, tengo que decirte que esa no fue completamente mi idea, en realidad lo leí en un fic en inglés y fue como "OMG!" y se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí, porque simplemente AMO a Reno y Axel es tan parecido a él jajajaja! Y bueno, de que Roxas y Naminé tendrán un camino complicado, pues… ¡SÍ! y eso es lo único que diré jajajajaja ojala te haya gustado el capítulo ¡Muchas gracias a TI por tu review_

_**Sasume-uchiha:**__ Sí, Demyx es un poco cobarde… ¡Pero eso sí se demuestra en KHII cuando corre por su vida! Jajajajaja ¡Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, le puse mucho esfuerzo también! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_**Shimmy Tsu: **__Sí, a mí por lo menos me encantan las relaciones en las que primero se molesten y luego CHAN! Se quieran. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Y muchísimas gracias por tu review!_

_**Kup**__: Me parece genial que te imagines todo tal cual, esa es la idea de este fic, que sea creíble en primer lugar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de que Roxas y Naminé no hayan sido los protagonistas. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_**Namine drawing:**__ ¡Por poco y no encuentro tu review! Jajajajajaja es que como lo pusiste en el primer capítulo fue algo que me descolocó, pero no hay problema, lo encontré. ¡Y el reencuentro ya está escrito! ¡Tifa y Cloud se han vuelto a encontrar y hablaron más de lo normal, y eso no será todo en su historia! Gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado ¡Viva el RokuNami!_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, son mi impulso a seguir escribiendo!_

_Bueno, lectores, como ahora estoy en vacaciones… ¡A escribir más! Para el próximo capítulo, ¡Más de Roxas y Naminé! Y no se preocupen por si Cloud y el escuadrón Final Fantasy "desaparecen" a veces, porque eso significa que… ¡Volverán con otro capítulo!_

_Y… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Espero sus reviews con ansias jajajaja _

_Muchos saludos y cariños, _

_Pili_


	7. Acercamientos Discretos

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esta historia con usos de diversión, cualquier hecho de la realidad que coincida con esta historia es sólo coincidencia._

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

**"Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 7**

**Acercamientos Discretos**

Aquel campus era bastante amplio. En la cancha de deportes podía haber gran número de talleres deportivos trabajando simultáneamente sin que se toparan o molestaran. Las porristas, como siempre, bailaban y hacían sus acrobacias al mismo tiempo que proferían sus gritos animando a la Secundaria Villa Crepúsculo, mientras que los jugadores del equipo de fútbol ocupaban una parte del área para su práctica y los de rugby otra.

Y aquella rubia simplemente se limitaba a mirar desde las gradas. Todo era más tranquilo allí. Observaba cómo Selphie y un par de chicas con las que compartía unas cuantas clases practicaban sus acrobacias, mientras Sora y Riku se limitaban a seguir las jugadas de su equipo de fútbol y aguantar los gritos de su entrenador (el cual gritaba muy fuerte, pues ella desde allí escuchaba lo que decía a un volumen considerable).

Ahora, ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? Era sencillo, esperaba a Sora para trabajar en el proyecto de Química en casa de Xion. La chica de cabello negro se había marchado antes que Naminé y Sora le había ofrecido llevarla. Obviamente aceptó quedarse a esperarlo antes de intentar ubicar dicha casa. Con su sentido de orientación, no quería que se repitiera lo de la plazotea del tranvía.

- 5, 6, 7, 8… ¡Y! – Escuchó gritar a la capitana del equipo de porristas. Seguido de eso, vio como Selphie volaba por los aires.

Naminé jamás en la vida había sido buena en los deportes, bastaba con que intentara hacer una voltereta y saludaba al suelo de manera no muy agradable. Sin embargo, siempre había sentido curiosidad por algunas actividades; como bailar o lanzarse en paracaídas. Sí, ambas muy diferentes una de otra.

La rubia suspiró sonoramente ante el pensamiento de su curiosidad hacia el baile. Tampoco tenía ritmo. Eso lo había descubierto por sí misma bastantes veces, sobre todo en los eventos de su antigua escuela. En dichas actividades, apenas ella comenzaba a moverse al sonar de la música, empezaban los murmullos o las risas de los que estaban alrededor. Obviamente, esto no era para nada encantador para ella.

La chica sacudió la cabeza ante ese recuerdo molesto y sacó su libro de Matemáticas para resolver ecuaciones. Aquel ramo era muy complicado para ella, por lo que se había prometido al menos tres veces a la semana trabajar en los ejercicios que salían en ese bendito libro. Estaba en el cuarto ejercicio, cuando sin previo aviso alguien la abrazó por detrás.

- ¡NAMIIIIIII! – Aquel grito le atravesó el cerebro de un extremo a otro, provocando un salto enorme en su asiento. Ya sabía de quien se trataba. Es decir, si Selphie estaba en la cancha practicando, solo podía tratarse de...

- ¡Por Dios Demyx! Luego te quejas de que te asustan las películas de terror… - Respondió Naminé sonriendo y riéndose. El adolescente alzó una ceja y sacó la lengua como respuesta, provocando otra risita en su amiga.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Y qué haces aquí aún, Nam? – La chica se volteó al escuchar otra voz conocida a su costado izquierdo. El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de la rubia, mientras Demyx se ganaba lugar en el otro costado de esta.

- Nada en especial, solo espero que Sora termine su entrenamiento mientras hago estos endemoniados ejercicios – Respondió Naminé, mostrándoles a sus amigos de la infancia el libro de Matemáticas. En ambos la reacción fue distinta, Demyx colocó una expresión de espanto total, mientras Axel sonrió divertido ante la cara de su amigo. Naminé se rió y prosiguió – Tenemos que ir a casa de Xion a empezar nuestro proyecto de Química.

- ¿Química? Eso suena mejor… ¿Qué tienen que hacer? – Preguntó el pelirrojo. Naminé suspiró.

- Hay que presentar un experimento innovador para la feria de fin de semestre. Es el examen final, vale el 30% de la calificación – Explicó la rubia, evidenciando lo complicado que era para ella aquel proyecto. Axel colocó un semblante pensativo antes de responder.

- Ahora tengo un par de horas libres antes de ir a trabajar, si quieres, puedo ir a ayudar… - Ofreció el chico. Naminé lo miró algo sorprendida, provocando que su amigo frunciera el ceño - ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida de que me guste la Química?

- Ehh… Sólo un poco – Admitió la rubia. Demyx y Axel explotaron de risa. Naminé los miró y se les unió. Era increíble, cada vez que la menor de los Strife compartía con los chicos, no se sentía tímida para nada. Jade e Iris estarían impresionadas de la facilidad que tenía su mejor amiga para mostrarse frente a su nuevo grupo de amigos.

- Hey Axel, ¿Y Roxas? – Preguntó el chico de cabello claro de pronto. La chica, sin quererlo, colocó una mueca de descontento que duró apenas un par de segundos. El pelirrojo lo notó, pero optó por responder la pregunta del guitarrista en vez de decirle algo a su amiga.

- Fue a la casa de Hayner, ya sabes, estudiando Matemáticas… - Respondió. Entonces, Demyx sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso, Roxas es bastante bueno en Matemáticas, ¿Por qué no le pides que te enseñe, Nam? – Dijo el músico. Axel observó la cara de Naminé, y notó que por menos de dos segundos sus labios se apretaron y sus azules ojos mostraron una chispa de descontento.

- No, no creo que sea necesario, Demyx. Ya tengo suficiente con que esté en mi misma clase – Dijo la rubia con un intento de sonrisa dibujado en el rostro.

Axel quizás lanzaba como broma muchos temas y se hacía el tonto con muchas cosas. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía claro: Roxas y Naminé tenían una química extraña.

Es decir, se soportaban la mayoría de las veces, pero al momento en que se encontraban solos, comenzaban a discutir. Rayos, de verdad al principio creyó que todo ese asunto del atropello y las discusiones se iban a acabar apenas se conocieran mejor, pero, ¿Por qué demonios seguían con lo mismo?

No era que le molestara, de hecho, hasta le divertía un poco presenciar las reacciones de ambos. Era extraño, porque era obvio que no se odiaban. A veces al pelirrojo les daban unas ganas locas de dejar a alguno de los dos colgando de un barranco para saber qué rayos haría el otro.

Y, créanlo o no, era algo que Axel Ross era capaz de llevar a cabo.

- "Debo dejar de ser tan psicópata…" – Se reprochó el pelirrojo con un tono burlesco.

Quedaban treinta minutos para que la práctica de Sora terminara. Demyx sacó la guitarra que siempre traía consigo y empezó a tocar un par de canciones, mientras que Axel y él las entonaban. Naminé los observaba en silencio, había que admitirlo, quizás no cantaban como su hermano, pero no lo hacían nada de mal.

- ¿Tienen una banda, chicos? – Preguntó la chica con curiosidad, pues había visto un bajo rojo en la casa del pelirrojo aquella vez que fue a despertar a Roxas. Axel dejó de cantar para responder.

- Sí, Demyx va a la guitarra, Xion a la batería y yo al bajo. Empezamos hace un par de semanas, y hasta ahora Demyx es el vocalista… Pero estamos buscando a alguien más – Contestó el chico. Naminé sonrió, recordando a su amiga Jade, quien también tocaba la guitarra como Demyx y cantaba.

Jade Keaton era la típica chica a la cual todos temían en la escuela. Con su cabello negro y corto, sus bototos oscuros y su semblante desafiante, nadie se atrevía a hablarle. Cuando alguien tenía algún problema con ella, no se lo decía a la cara si tenía aprecio por su vida. La única opción que les quedaba a esas pobres almas era criticarla a sus espaldas por el miedo que le tenían y porque, además, sabían que la chica era capaz de romperle la cara a alguien que se atreviera a decirle algo que la hiciera enojar. Naminé creía que esto era algo negativo y al principio pensaba que afectaba a su mejor amiga, cuando, en realidad, aquello no era algo que le importara, incluso, le restaba relevancia.

_- Son unos estúpidos adolescentes que no tienen idea de nada. Ni siquiera se atreven a decirme algo a la cara, ¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que dicen de mí si ni son capaces de limpiarse solos el trasero? _

La única vez que Jade se había golpeado con alguien en la escuela, había sido para defender a Naminé de una porrista loca. La desgraciada chica terminó con la nariz rota y a Jade la suspendieron por una semana. Como se puede concluir, le importó poco y nada.

Recordando aquel evento, Naminé hizo memoria de aquella porrista. Aquella chica de cabello anaranjado se le había abalanzado sin aviso mientras sacaba sus libros de su casillero. Recordaba cómo sus ojos miel ardían en furia, con odio, resentimiento e ira. Jade había llegado a la pelea junto con Iris antes de que la chica de cabello anaranjado pudiera tirar al suelo a Naminé, el cual era su objetivo…

- ¿Nam?

Un zamarreo suave sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con Demyx y Axel. La chica sonrió, escondiendo con ello la memoria desagradable que acababa de recordar.

_Todo era tan distinto ahora… _

- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos?

- Te preguntamos si cantabas o tocabas algún instrumento – Aclaró el pelirrojo. La rubia soltó un bufido de burla y se rió suavemente. Demyx y Axel tomaron eso como un rotundo "no".

- No, no, claro que no. Mi hermano, Cloud, es el que se llevó toda la parte musical de la familia – Respondió la rubia.

Así pasaron un rato Demyx, Axel y Naminé. Estuvieron hablando del estudio de música que el primogénito de la familia Strife poseía. Entonces, luego de un rato, el chico de cabello castaño claro le preguntó que canciones le gustaban a Naminé y se entretuvo sacándolas a oído, mientras que Axel le daba ideas para su proyecto de Química. Fueron unos momentos bastante agradables, en los que la menor de los Strife se sentía cómoda.

Pasó un poco más de media hora, hasta que un chico de cabello castaño y en punta se les acercó. Lucía con sus ropas normales y cargaba con un gran bolso. Su cabellera estaba mojada, rebelando que había tomado una ducha.

- ¡Nam! – La llamó Sora desde debajo de las gradas. Naminé comprendió qué es lo que seguía a continuación, y sin necesidad de explicaciones, comenzó a guardar sus cuadernos en la mochila. Cuando acabó, bajó hasta donde se encontraba el castaño junto con Axel y Demyx – Disculpa por esto de esperar… ¿Estabas muy aburrida?

- ¿Aburrida? ¿Cómo alguien podría estar aburrido con el asombroso de mí? – Intervino Axel antes de que la rubia siquiera abriera la boca. Sora alzó una ceja como respuesta, mientras que la única chica del grupo lanzó una pequeña risita.

- Siempre tan humilde, Axel – Dijo el castaño. Naminé rió otra vez y el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos. – En fin, ¿Nos vamos, Nam?

- De hecho, yo voy con ustedes – Nuevamente, Axel interrumpió antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo. La expresión de Sora cambió por una de sorpresa, y Naminé decidió dar una explicación.

- Bueno… Axel tiene unas horas libres antes de ir a trabajar, y dijo que nos podía ayudar con el proyecto – Explicó la chica. – Además, sus ideas no parecen descabelladas, a pesar de ser Axel.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "a pesar de ser Axel", Naminé? – Desafió el pelirrojo. Sora y Naminé se rieron mientras avanzaban al estacionamiento, donde el castaño tenía estacionado su auto. Demyx se despidió con una sonrisa amplia, diciendo que se quedaría un momento en la sala de música.

Los tres se montaron en el sedán azul de los hermanos McCartney y comenzaron su viaje a la casa de Xion. Este comenzó muy ruidoso, pues Axel y Sora juntos eran una bomba. Axel molestaba mucho al castaño, y este se irritaba en exceso, lo que divertía más a su amigo. Naminé los observaba en silencio y se reía ante cada comentario que le parecía ridículo (o sea, casi todos).

- ¿Xion vive muy lejos de la escuela? – Preguntó Naminé luego de un rato. Axel fue el que le respondió, pues Sora estaba concentrado en el camino.

- No vive ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. En realidad, está a la misma distancia que nuestras casas – Dijo el pelirrojo. Naminé asintió – En fin, Sora, ¿Es verdad que Riku una vez pilló que tenías un diario de vida? ¡Dios! Eso es como que Roxas tuviera un brasier escondido debajo de su almohada…

- Curiosamente, sé que tú tienes un brasier de Larxene escondido bajo tu almohada, ¿Qué puedes decir ante eso, eh? – Respondió Sora mientras conducía. Naminé se rió y Axel también.

- Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, pequeño Sora.

- No digas "pequeño Sora", ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué tengo tres años?

- No, solo digo que siempre serás el pequeño Sora. Dime Nam, ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Axel, no atormentes al pobre conductor – Dijo Naminé. Axel se hizo el ofendido y la rubia rió.

En unos minutos, el sedán azul estuvo estacionado frente a la casa de la chica de cabello negro. Naminé se tomó unos segundos para observar la casa. La construcción era de color azul y tenía dos pisos. La verdad, se notaba que era muy espaciosa, pues también constaba de un gran patio, el cual estaba bien cuidado y tenía algunas flores en él.

Los tres estudiantes se bajaron del vehículo, y Axel tocó el timbre. Segundos más tarde, Xion les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En serio, ¿Qué comían los de Villa Crepúsculo para ser tan lindos? En la escuela Naminé había notado que todo el cuerpo estudiantil era atractivo de alguna manera ¡Incluso los "nerds" eran guapos! Naminé se rió para sus adentros al imaginarse a Iris en esa ciudad. Enloquecería de felicidad, quizás.

- ¿Qué tal, Xion? – Saludó Axel pasando a la casa de la chica. Xion pareció algo confundida al ver que su mejor amigo pelirrojo estaba allí, pero saludó a Naminé y Sora con una sonrisa.

- Hola chicos, Axel, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y los invitaba a pasar del vestíbulo a la sala.

- Nada especial, tengo unas horas libres antes de ir a trabajar y mi alma caritativa decidió ayudarlos en su proyecto de Química – Respondió Axel. Xion suspiró, entonces, el pelirrojo le desordenó el cabello y ella protestó, comenzando una pelea. Ante la situación de los dos mejores amigos, Naminé y Sora rieron y dejaron sus cosas en el sofá.

La verdad, la casa de Xion no estaba nada de mal. Al entrar, había un pequeño vestíbulo y luego una puerta a la derecha, la cual llevaba a un espacio enorme que ocupaba todo el primer piso. El amplio salón incluía la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina, la cual era abierta. Xion y Axel entraron a la gran habitación y comenzaron a discutir allí. Sora y Naminé estuvieron observándolos unos minutos hasta que alguien más bajó la escalera e hizo aparición en la sala.

- Vaya, creí que solo Sora y Naminé vendrían hoy, Xion – Dijo el rubio de cabello en punta, entrando a la cocina con libertad y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo. Naminé alzó una ceja confundida… ¿Y no que ese tipo estaba estudiando Matemáticas con Hayner?

- ¡Hola, Roxas! ¿Y tú no estabas con Hayner? – Saludó Sora, yendo junto a su hermano y sacando dos vasos para servirse jugo él también. Roxas bufó.

- Pff… El muy idiota me dejó tirado y fue a no sé donde con Olette – Respondió el mayor de los McCartney mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de jugo. Sora se dirigió al sofá y le dio uno de los vasos que llevaba a Naminé, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Roxas, ¿Qué esperabas? Ambos están recién empezando a salir, es normal pasar por ese período en el que no se despegan el uno del otro – Dijo Sora. Naminé no se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Sora dijera un comentario sensato respecto a ese tipo de situaciones. Durante las semanas que había pasado con ellos, se había dado cuenta de que el castaño era despistado, pero tenía opiniones con sentido en cuanto a diversos temas.

- Lo sé, lo sé, y es por eso que solo le advertí que a la próxima vez avisara – Contestó el rubio. Xion entró a la cocina y sacó otros dos vasos, para ella y Axel, supuso Naminé. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al de Sora y Naminé. – En fin, ¿Qué rayos hace el espécimen aquí? Creí que harían su proyecto de Química.

- ¿Me estás diciendo espécimen a mí? – Axel se hizo el ofendido. Roxas rodó los ojos. – Por si no lo escuchaste cuando entré, soy el alumno estrella de Química y vine a ayudar con el proyecto que ellos tienen que hacer, ¿Lo captas?

- Otra vez con eso de "Lo captas" – Susurró Sora. Naminé se rió y Xion rodó sus azules ojos mientras le daba el vaso de jugo a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Roxie? ¿Le pediste a Xion que te consolara porque Hayner te dejó plantado? – Se burló Axel. Todos rieron ante la cara molesta del rubio ante el apodo.

- Quedamos en que me acompañaría un rato hasta que vinieran los chicos – Respondió Xion con simpleza. Naminé supuso que no había mayores explicaciones, pues bien se sabía que Xion, Roxas y Axel eran mejores amigos, y uno podía ir a la casa de su mejor amigo sin ningún tipo de razón, ¿O no? Al menos ella con Jade e Iris lo hacía todo el tiempo. – Además, necesitaba un oponente para jugar Mortal Kombat, es más divertido así.

- ¿Te gusta Mortal Kombat? – Todos se giraron a la rubia, quien por primera vez había hablado luego de saludar a la dueña de casa, quien la miró y sonrió.

- Sí, tengo una Xbox y lo juego casi todo el tiempo, pero me gusta más cuando son dos jugadores, es más divertido. – Respondió la chica. Naminé sonrió con complicidad.

- Sí, sobretodo porque tienes a quien gritarle.- Naminé casi se golpea por decir tan abiertamente que ella gritaba en los juegos. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando vio que Axel se rió junto con Sora.

- ¿Gritas también en los juegos? – Preguntó Xion, demostrando su emoción. Naminé asintió divertida por el entusiasmo de la chica. - ¡Yo también! ¡Por eso siempre invito a alguien!

- ¿O sea que solo me invitas para gritarme? – Intervino Roxas. Xion se rió y el rubio tomó eso como una afirmación. Todos rieron.

- Oh, Roxas, no te hagas el ofendido ¡Siéntete importante! Eres el que me ayuda a desestresarme – Lo animó Xion. Roxas rodó los ojos y sonrió. La dueña de casa miró a Naminé y sonrió - ¡Hay que jugar! ¿Qué tal cuando terminemos con el proyecto?

- Por mí genial – Respondió Naminé. Extrañamente, la rubia se sintió entusiasmada ante la propuesta de Xion. Es decir, había encontrado a alguien con quien jugar Mortal Kombat, ¿Y qué mejor que Xion?

Comenzaron a trabajar arduamente. Axel proponía ideas para los temas que les presentaban Sora y Xion, mientras que Naminé anotaba todo lo que decían con dedicación y comentaba cuando creía pertinente agregar algo. Roxas, por su parte, decidió quedarse y resolver los ejercicios de Matemáticas que iba a hacer con Hayner, así aprovecharía de irse con Sora en el auto.

Cuando ya tuvieron el tema escogido, Naminé empezó a hacer un borrador de cómo sería su informe según lo que Xion le decía. Es decir, anotó todo lo que incluía materiales, desarrollo experimental y conclusiones. Axel les indicó dónde podían ver los resultados del experimento escogido en Internet y la chica de cabello negro se comprometió a buscar temas relacionados en los libros de la biblioteca para así complementar con información. Sora se encargaría de probar el experimento y editar un vídeo para mostrar en la feria científica, mientras que Naminé haría la estética del trabajo, es decir, todo lo relacionado con los carteles para su puesto en la feria y una maqueta que lo complementara.

- Bien, al parecer que viniera Axel sí fue útil – Comentó Sora echándose en el sofá cuando ya estaba todo listo. Xion y Naminé se rieron. Axel se hizo el ofendido y se colocó su mochila al hombro, pues ya era hora de irse a trabajar.

- ¿Qué harían sin mí? – Respondió el pelirrojo. Roxas rodó los ojos y Axel se rió – Ay, Roxie, no me extrañes mucho ¿Eh? Ya te ayudaré con tu proyecto de Química también.

- Ni lo sueñes – Le respondió el rubio. Todos en la habitación se rieron. Axel se despidió y finalmente se fue. Cuando quedó todo en silencio, sintieron un estómago rugir. Todos miraron a Naminé y se rieron ante la situación, mientras que la rubia se ponía colorada.

- Lo siento… Creo que tengo hambre – Dijo. Xion sonrió.

- Nam, mi casa es tu casa, puedes sacar o prepararte lo que tú quieras – Respondió la chica. Naminé sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina con un poco de inseguridad. Es decir, era la primera vez que iba a la casa de su compañera de salón, ¿Era correcto portarse así?

- En ese caso… ¿Quieren panqueques? – Ofreció la rubia cuando llego a la cocina. Sora levantó la cabeza de su iPod con ánimo y sonrió.

- ¡Sí, yo quiero! – Respondió Sora. Naminé lo miró y sonrió. Xion miró a la rubia.

- Roxas te ayudará a prepararlos, él también sabe hacerlos – Roxas alzó una ceja ante el ofrecimiento sorpresivo de su amiga. Naminé se notó confundida y Xion se encogió de hombros – Oye, somos cuatro personas, no es justo que hagas todo el trabajo.

- ¿Y es por eso que me lanzas a mí a ayudarla en vez de ofrecerte tú? – Protestó el rubio. Naminé bufó. Estaba bien que no quisiera compartir con ella, ¿Pero era necesario expresarlo con esa hostilidad? Vaya idiota…

- Roxas, _sabes_ que no soy buena cocinando, ¿Verdad? – Respondió Xion. Ante eso, el chico se calló. Era cierto, Xion Kane podía tener muchas habilidades, pero la cocina no estaba entre ellas. Al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, la chica sonrió triunfante. – Bien, entonces mientras Sora y yo vamos a prender la Xbox para que juguemos, tú ayudarás a Nam… ¿Cierto, Sora?

- ¡A la orden! – Respondió el castaño con energía. Él y Xion subieron escaleras arriba en unos segundos, dejando a ambos rubios solos en la habitación.

Naminé, sin ganas de discutir o algo, comenzó a moverse por la cocina, buscando lo que necesitaba para hacer los panqueques. Si Roxas no quería cocinar con ella, no le importaba, pero que no la estorbara. Entonces, un ruido llamó su atención. La chica se volteó y se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba con ella en la cocina, y que estaba sacando los huevos y la leche de la nevera. El chico cerró el refrigerador y ágilmente se encaminó a una de las despensas, de donde sacó la harina. Entonces, sus ojos azules se posaron en Naminé, quien, sin saber cuándo ni cómo, se había quedado estupefacta mirándolo.

Roxas sonrió para sus adentros. No le hacía gracia que Xion le hubiera encadenado la responsabilidad de cocinar (en realidad, le daba mucha flojera), pero ver a Naminé estupefacta era interesante. Si su ego hubiera sido como el de Axel, estaría pensando que la chica se quedó mirándole el trasero o algo así, pero, como Roxas era Roxas, simplemente pensó que, al no conocer la cocina, no sabía dónde estaban los utensilios y esperar a que él los sacara era lo más sensato. El rubio miró la despensa en la que estaba apoyada la cabeza de Naminé y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se hiciera a un lado. Al parecer, la chica no comprendió, por lo que Roxas se rió.

- Necesito sacar el bol de la despensa – Dijo el rubio de cabello en punta. La chica se volteó, abrió la dicha despensa y sacó el bol, el que depositó en las manos del chico. Roxas le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza – Por cierto, sé que tengo un buen trasero, pero es un poco evidente que me quedes mirando. – Sí, sabía que esa no era la razón, pero molestar a la chica no estaba de más. Naminé se sonrojó ofendida y comenzó a buscar la batidora.

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que te estaba mirando? – Respondió la rubia de inmediato, abriendo las despensas con rapidez. Finalmente, encontró la batidora en una de ellas y la sacó. Roxas se rió ante la reacción de ella. - ¿Sabes? Sé que no quieres estar cocinando aquí, ni menos conmigo, así que puedes ir a jugar con Xion y Sora, pero no me molestes.

Ante la declaración de la chica, Roxas alzó una ceja en confunsión, ¿Y en qué momento él había dicho que no quería cocinar con ella? Es decir, quizás con lo de Xion había dado a entender que no quería cocinar… ¿Pero cuándo mencionó a Naminé en eso? Miró a la chica, quien, supuso, estaría buscando las tazas para medir la cantidad de harina y leche con la que harían los panqueques. Roxas bufó. La mente femenina no era algo que él comprendiera, ni siquiera lograba entender a su mejor amiga cuando estaba de malas o a su propia madre, cuando les tiraba harina por llegar tarde. Eso sí era extraño.

- "Mujeres" – Pensó el rubio rodando los ojos. Al notar que Naminé aún no encontraba las tazas, suspiró y se acercó a una de las despensas que no había sido abierta. Al hacerlo, chocó con Naminé y esta protestó. Roxas sacó la taza y se la dio a la chica – Aquí está tu taza.

- … Gracias – Aceptó la rubia. Roxas se rascó la nuca y Naminé lo miró extrañada. – De verdad, si no quieres hacer los panqueques-

- Oye, oye… Para con eso, Naminé… - La cortó el chico. La menor de los Strife se dio cuenta que Roxas estaba serio, por lo que decidió escucharlo. – Nunca dije que no quería cocinar contigo, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Bueno yo… Creí que no querías, por cómo le contestaste a Xion antes – Respondió la chica. Roxas alzó una ceja y se rió. Las mujeres eran tan raras. Pero la que tenía al frente era la más extraña de todas. – Eeh… ¿Roxas?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes alejarte un poco? Es que estoy chocando con el mueble de atrás y no es para nada cómodo – Admitió Naminé. Fue allí cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de cómo estaban.

La despensa en la que estaban las tazas que Naminé buscaba se encontraba al lado de ella, y Roxas, al entregarle la taza, la había posicionado –involuntariamente- contra el mueble que tenía atrás, encerrándola. Fue una acción mínima, pero se encontraban más cerca de lo que habituaban. Roxas miró a Naminé por unos segundos, y fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era para nada fea. Como lo había pensado el día en que la conoció: Era muy linda.

- "Claro que cuando frunce el ceño, grita o se molesta, no se ve para nada atractiva" – Pensó rápidamente Roxas. Acto seguido, se hizo a un lado para que la rubia llenara las tazas de harina y leche.

Comenzaron a hacer los panqueques. Naminé iba a batir, mientras que Roxas prepararía la masa en la sartén. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la rubia decidió preguntar algo que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿En qué trabajan los padres de Xion?

- Ambos son médicos – Respondió Roxas. Naminé asintió. Claro, por eso no estaban en casa. Quizás estaban de turno. – Suelen estar algo ocupados, por eso Xion a veces se queda sola en casa. – Agregó el rubio, moviendo la sartén para que la masa del panqueque se volteara. Luego de unos segundos, lo logró con éxito. - ¿Tus papás en qué trabajan?

- Bueno… Mamá es diseñadora de interiores, y papá es ingeniero. Volvimos a Villa Crepúsculo justamente por una oferta de trabajo de él – Respondió la rubia. - ¿Y los tuyos?

- Mamá es la directora de la Universidad de Villa Crepúsculo y papá… Bueno, por lo que sé, es contador – Para Naminé no pasó desapercibido el detalle de que la manera en la que se refería Roxas a sus dos padres era diferente, pero prefirió no comentar al respecto. Al notar el silencio incómodo, Naminé optó por cambiar de tema.

- ¿Vienes muy seguido a casa de Xion? – Casi se golpea por preguntar algo como eso… ¡Era obvio! Xion era la mejor amiga de Roxas, después de todo. El rubio dejó la tercera masa de panqueque que había hecho en un plato antes de contestar la pregunta.

- Sí, Axel y yo venimos seguido – Dijo con simpleza. Naminé se acercó y depositó la mezcla batida en la sartén que Roxas manipulaba. – A veces vengo yo más que Axel, por su trabajo.

- Ya veo… Oye, pero… ¿Por qué Axel trabaja? Es decir, por lo que sé, su familia tiene dinero y todo – Comentó la rubia, volviendo a preparar la mezcla. El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que como está en su último año quiere demostrar que puede ser independiente – Contestó el chico. – Además, Axel ya tiene una cuenta en el banco y está ahorrando para mudarse.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, lo decidió como en segundo año. Dijo que necesitaba su espacio y todo eso. Creo que planea mudarse cuando esté pasando a tercer año de su universidad. – Dijo Roxas. Naminé sonrió ante la convicción de su amigo pelirrojo.

La conversación no duró más allá de eso. Ambos rubios no se sentían incómodos ni nada por el estilo, pues los dos estaban demasiado cansados como para decir algo y sabían que, de alguna u otra forma, acabarían discutiendo como siempre si lo hacían. Terminaron de preparar la masa de los panqueques y había llegado el momento de rellenarlos con manjar y enrollarlos. Antes de que Naminé pudiera depositar el manjar en algún panqueque, Roxas tomó una cuchara y la llenó con el dulce contenido del frasco para luego echárselo a la boca. La rubia se sorprendió ante eso.

- Cochino – Fue lo único que dijo. Roxas se rió.

- Te faltó agregar que soy sexy.

- No.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué me estabas viendo el trasero antes?

- ¡No te estaba viendo el trasero!

Entre las risas de Roxas, Naminé comenzó a rellenar los panqueques y enrollarlos. El rubio se divirtió un momento viéndola fruncir el ceño. De verdad, aún no sabía qué pensar con respecto a Naminé, pues en un momento parecía una chica retraída y tímida, y al siguiente era de temer.

Terminaron de cocinar los panqueques y subieron las escaleras, en donde Xion y Sora ya se estaban gritando el uno al otro mientras jugaban Mortal Kombat. Ambos chicos dejaron los controles de lado al terminar la partida y comenzaron a comer junto con Roxas y Naminé. Sora, al dar la primera mordida de su panqueque, sonrió ampliamente y felicitó a ambos rubios por su trabajo.

- Sí, fue bastante difícil. Naminé me veía el trasero todo el tiempo. – Ante esa afirmación, Naminé lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Sí, claro, al menos no me comí casi todo el frasco de manjar – Contraatacó la chica. Xion se rió y Sora se dedicó a comer de su bocadillo mientras ambos chicos discutían. Pasaron unos momentos y Xion sonrió.

- Nam, ¿Jugamos? – Ofreció la chica, brindándole el control a la rubia. Naminé no se pudo negar ante esto y aceptó el control.

Resultó que Naminé Strife era bastante buena jugando Mortal Kombat. Apenas comenzó a atacar a Xion, esta exclamaba desesperada una bola de insultos que incluso sorprendieron a Naminé. Sí, ella gritaba en los juegos, pero jamás lanzaba tantos insultos juntos. Roxas se rió ante el comportamiento de su mejor amiga. Así era Xion. Sora, por su parte, animaba a Naminé mientras comía su merienda feliz.

Luego de media hora, en la cual Xion y Naminé habían jugado alrededor de cinco partidas y la rubia había ganado tres, decidieron tomarse un descanso y dejar jugar a los chicos. Roxas y Sora tomaron los controles e iniciaron la partida, mientras las chicas comían lo que quedaba de la merienda.

- ¿Sabes? No lo tomes a mal, pero no pareces el tipo de persona que juega videojuegos – Comentó Xion. Naminé sonrió.

- La verdad no juego mucho, solo jugaba este para desestresarme. Jade, una de mis mejores amigas de mi antigua ciudad, es a la que le gustan los videojuegos. – Justo cuando la chica respondió al comentario de Xion, Roxas y Sora terminaron su partida.

- ¿Tenías muchos amigos en tu antigua ciudad, Nam? – Preguntó Sora derrepente. Ante esa pregunta, Naminé se congeló.

- Eh… No.

- ¿En serio? – La chica miró a Xion incómoda. Hablar de su antigua escuela no era una buena idea en esos momentos – Es decir, lo digo porque eres alguien muy agradable…

- Sí, bueno… No lo sé, simplemente no era muy buena haciendo amigos – Se excusó la rubia, intentando sonar lo más natural posible. Los tres chicos restantes en esa habitación se dieron cuenta que algo extraño había en el tono de voz que empleaba la chica.

- Y… ¿Se te ha hecho muy difícil o extrañas tu antigua escuela? – La nueva pregunta que formulaba el castaño, nuevamente dejó helada a la menor de los Strife… ¿Extrañar? ¿Alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de extrañar su antigua escuela? Luego de cinco segundos densos segundos, Naminé respondió.

- No, no… La verdad la escuela es más acogedora de lo que… Pensaba. – Contestó. Nuevamente, Sora, Roxas y Xion notaron que había algo extraño en su voz, evidenciando su incomodidad frente al tema. Por esto, Xion decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, aunque la curiosidad la estuviera matando por dentro.

- Y… ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana? – Dijo la dueña de casa. Tres pares de ojos azules se fijaron en ella. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Roxas habló.

- Había escuchado de Selphie que hay una pista de patinaje en hielo que se inauguró hace poco… Podríamos ir – Ofreció. El rubio se dio cuenta de que Sora y Xion abrieron los ojos con emoción y aprobación, mientras que Naminé se quedó estática.

- ¡Sí! Le diré a Kairi y a los demás, ¡Estoy seguro que todos querrán ir! – Exclamó Sora emocionado. Xion se rió, mientras que Naminé sonrió levemente. Roxas la miró con curiosidad.

- Ya, está decidido entonces, el viernes iremos a la pista de patinaje – Sentenció Xion. Roxas miró a Naminé, y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo perturbada aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario.

- "Quizás no sabe patinar" – Pensó el chico curioso. Lo que no sabía, es que un pensamiento parecido rondaba en la cabeza de la rubia frente a él.

- "Mierda. No sé patinar"

La rubia miraba a sus tres compañeros de escuela intentando reflejar tranquilidad. Sin embargo, lo que tenía en su interior era una especie de molestia. No es que no quisiera ir a divertirse, pero los deportes no eran el fuerte de ella. A pesar de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil sería patinar? Parecía que todos en Villa Crepúsculo supieran cómo hacerlo.

Naminé se recostó ese día mirando su calendario. Era miércoles. Quedaban dos días para que fueran a patinar en hielo.

- "Solo espero que mi trasero no bautice la pista…" – Pensó Naminé antes de cerrar los ojos y caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo. El viernes sería un día muy largo.

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

- ¡Jade, Nam tiene nuevas fotos!

La chica de cabello oscuro saltó desde la cama con cobertor anaranjado hasta el suelo, en donde se hallaba sentada su castaña amiga de cabello largo con un notebook. Jade le dio un vistazo a la pantalla, y se dio cuenta de que Iris estaba revisando Facebook y, efectivamente, salían fotos de Naminé con sus nuevos amigos de Villa Crepúsculo. Iris pinchó las fotografías del álbum titulado _"Noche de películas :D"_ que había subido un tal Pence Feldman.

- ¡Dios! ¡Son casi ochenta fotos! ¿Quién es el lunático que sacó esa cantidad en una simple noche de películas? – Fue lo primero que comentó Jade. Iris rió ante lo dicho por su amiga y comenzaron a ver las fotografías calmadamente. Al principio salía una foto de una chica pelirroja y un chico castaño haciendo morisquetas.

- Apuesto que ellos dos van a ser novios muy pronto – Declaró Iris. Jade la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ante eso, la castaña encogió los hombros y señaló la pantalla. - ¡Míralos! Ambos son muy lindos. Además, fíjate en los nombres, son esa tal Kairi y Sora. Nam siempre dice que Sora hace lo que Kairi dice y es obvio que se gustan.

- ¿Sabes qué? Das miedo – Sentenció Jade. Iris se rió y continuó pasando las fotos una por una. Entonces, llegaron a una en la cual un chico de cabello castaño claro se estaba aferrando a Naminé con desesperación. Al parecer, estaban viendo una película de terror. Jade se rió - ¿Quién es ese perdedor? ¡Mira como se muere de miedo! Apuesto que estaba temblando como cuando los perros escuchan fuegos artificiales.

- Jade, hay personas que no toleran las películas de terror – Respondió Iris. Jade alzó una ceja y pasaron a la siguiente imagen, en la cual el llamado Sora estaba colocándose frituras en la boca junto con un chico de cabello plateado. Parecían estar compitiendo – Oye, ese es… Guapo.

- ¿El de pelo plateado? Sí, bueno, está mucho mejor que los chicos de por aquí.

- De hecho, ¡Todos los amigos de Nam están mejor que los chicos de aquí, míralos! – Señaló la castaña chica de flequillo. Jade rodó sus oscuros ojos y su amiga comenzó a jalarle la ropa. - ¡Quiero cambiarme de ciudaaaaaad!

- Ya basta Iris, cambiarte de ciudad solo porque los chicos de Villa Crepúsculo estén buenos no tiene sentido – Dijo Jade. Iris comenzó a reír y ambas continuaron viendo las fotos. Había una en la que salía un chico de cabello rojo abrazado de una chica rubia a un lado del sillón, mientras que al otro estaba una chica castaña de ojos verdes y un chico rubio tomados de la mano y hablando. La fotografía tenía como descripción _"Los tortolitos"_. Jade leyó las etiquetas de la foto. – Mira, así que el tal Axel tiene novia.

- Sí, y esos son Hayner y Olette, ¿Recuerdas que Nam nos dijo que se veían lindos juntos?

- Sí, y, bueno, tenía razón. Parecen una pareja sacada de película.

- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los de Villa Crepúsculo? ¡Todos son muy atractivos!

- Quizás así es la gente normalmente, pero como solo vemos gorilas con problemas cerebrales en nuestra escuela creemos que son lindos – Respondió Jade encogiéndose de hombros. Iris pasó a la siguiente fotografía y se encontraron con una de Naminé y un rubio de cabello en punta discutiendo. Ante la descripción las dos amigas sonrieron, pues esta rezaba _"Un día común y corriente entre Roxas y Naminé"_ – Vaya, vaya, así que este es el rubio pinchudo.

- Oye… Es bastante guapo – Opinó Iris. Ambas amigas se quedaron mirando la foto un rato, luego Iris la cambió y se encontraron con una en la cual Roxas reía señalándola y Naminé lo fulminaba con la mirada y tenía los brazos cruzados - ¡Ja! ¡Esa está buena!

- Parece la portada de alguna de esas películas románticas y rosadas que te gustan ver a ti – Comentó Jade. La chica de cabello oscuro se quedó mirando esa fotografía un buen rato y sonrió de medio lado - ¿Sabes? No creo que Nam le caiga mal al cabeza de orina…

- ¿En serio? En la foto anterior salen discutiendo los dos – Opinó Iris. Jade seguía con su media sonrisa.

- Sí, pero aquí él se está riendo, y es como que… No sé, solo me da la corazonada de que él en realidad se divierte discutiendo con Nam. – Respondió la chica – Además, eso ayuda a que nuestra cabeza de chorlito saque algo de personalidad, ya se quedó callada suficiente tiempo, ¿O no?

- Sí… - Dijo Iris. Acto seguido, la castaña siguió a la foto siguiente, en la que estaban los siete chicos del grupo de amigos de Naminé. - ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Mira eso! ¡Es como si fuera una portada de una banda de chicos o algo así!

- Iris, son solo chicos…

- Nam será una idiota si no se queda con alguno de ellos… ¡Todos son guapos, maldita sea! – Exclamó la castaña. Jade rodó sus oscuros ojos nuevamente. Entonces, se cambió la foto. Allí estaban todos los del grupo. Naminé estaba abrazada de esa tal Kairi y una chica de cabello castaño, sonriendo. Jade e Iris sonrieron con nostalgia. De verdad les ponía feliz que su mejor amiga sonriera realmente con otras personas. Era de esas sonrisas que le llegaban a los ojos, de esas que se habían hecho escasas en su rubia amiga. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras contemplaban la foto, hasta que Iris habló – Está… Feliz.

- Sí – Afirmó Jade. – Es mejor así, ¿O no? Pronto la alcanzaremos.

- Sí, y me tendrá que presentar a TODOS sus amigos – Enfatizó Iris. Seguido, comenzó a abrir los perfiles de cada uno. Su amiga la miró confusa.

- Iris, ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Los voy a agregar! ¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo? – Jade le arrebató el notebook a su amiga y esta comenzó a patalear - ¡JADEEEE! ¡Devuélvemeloooo!

- Es por tu bien, no vas a agregar a ninguno de ellos, ¡En verano los conocerás!

- ¡Dámeloooo!

Ambas amigas forcejearon por un rato, teniendo a Jade como ganadora. Iris siguió protestando toda la noche sobre lo guapos que eran los amigos de su mejor amiga. Finalmente, se ganó un almohadazo en la cara por parte de una molesta Jade que solo quería dormir porque al día siguiente tenían clases.

Sin embargo, ambas chicas durmieron sin preocupaciones, pues de una cosa estaban seguras: Naminé estaba en buenas manos.

**-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-**

_¡Lo seeeeee! Definitivamente me van a asesinar. ¡Más de un año, por Dios! Pero más vale tarde que nunca y ¡HE VUELTOOOO!_

_Sé que fui irresponsable y que debería de haber actualizado, pero el año anterior fue muy complicado y, bueno, nunca encontré el tiempo. Sin embargo, puedo prometerles que esta vez seré más constante, pues ordené todas mis ideas en un Word. Y adivinen: Será un fic INMENSO. Les juro que estará lleno de sorpresas, pero será algo largo. Es que, bueno, viéndolo objetivamente, ya la relación de Roxas y Naminé va a su propio ritmo, entonces será inverosímil que se efectuara de la noche a la mañana una vibra diferente a la que ya tienen. _

_En fin, sobre el capítulo… Debo decir que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, pues hay pequeños detalles ingeniosos que se unirán a medida que la trama vaya avanzando. Además, también pudieron apreciar un poco a mis personajes inventados: Jade e Iris. Podemos notar que Jade es una chica con un carácter potente, mientras que Iris es entusiasta y un poco infantil, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo único que diré de ellas es que aparecerán de vez en cuando en algunos capítulos, pues también tendrán sus sorpresas en una parte de la historia._

_Ahora, sin más preámbulo, les doy las gracias a TODOS los que leen esta historia, y voy a responder los comentarios :D : _

_**Poppy Makenzie: **__Sí, sí, Cloud es un tierno encubierto, ¿O no? Jajajajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior dedicado a Cloud ¡A mí también me encanta el Cloti! Es mi pareja favorita de FFVII, pues a Zack lo prefiero con Aerith (Creo que quedó demostrado en el capítulo jajajajaja) ¡Gracias por comentar, muchos saludos y cariños! :D_

_**Go men123**__**:**__ ¡Ouch! Me siento un poco mal al leer eso de que esperaste el próximo con ansias D: Perdóname, como dije arriba, tengo un Word con mis ideas ordenadas y eso me ayudará Lamento la espera, ¡Gracias por tu comentario, de veras lo aprecio! (Disculpas otra vez D': ) (Feliz navidad a ti también. Las dos que han pasado ;_;)_

_**Namine drawing:**__ Síííí es algo fuerte que Tifa y Sephiroth fuesen novios. PERO eso es muy importante, ya lo sabrás más adelante pues hay una gran historia allí que sí saldrá a la luz ¡Gracias por tu comentario, y disculpa la demora!_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Déjenme un review con su comentario y será respondido a la brevedad :D!_

_Un abrazo cariñoso y muchos muchos saludos, _

_Pili. _


End file.
